occupation
by Tsumi
Summary: -Household help wanted. Only night shift- Working for Vamps isn't easy and will there be more than just a good payment? Godric/OC. I suck at summarys Sorry. Complete now!
1. BROKE

Disclaimer

We all know who owns this wonderfull world of True Blood. But Ilka and the others belong to me, even Tessa hehe.

.

If you find any mistakes here, ignore them. ^-^ I´m german so please be nice to me will ya.

I wanted to write a calm story and yes the rating will change into M later (yay sex scenes are fun!). So this one is not like my other story. ^^"

To write a Godric like in the Show is pretty hard, so I hope you like the way I put him here.

Well then, have fun reading and leave some reviews, so that I´ll know if I should go on.

.

* * *

BROKE

.

The day started pretty bad for me.

It was the last day were I would have Water and electricity.

I was broke and my fridge was almost empty.

But the hardest thing was, that I had to leave my beloved apartment this week.

Four Month ago they told me that they couldn´t let me work there anymore.

The Kindergarden was broke and they had to quit my contract.

Since then I was searching for a Job but couldn´t find any.

I first though that there would be enough jobs here in Dallas, but I was wrong.

No one wanted to hire a Women with no experience, well exept for my job at the Kindergarden.

No place to stay, no money, no food, no Water or electricity... I really had no idea what to do next.

My last hope was a newspaper ad.

.

_Household help wanted. _

_Cooking experience are essential._

_Only night shift._

_Be able to start as soon as possible._

_.  
_

I didn´t had a problem with a night shift and I was a pretty good cook thanks to my Gran.

The bad thing was, there was just an adress and no phone number.

So the only thing that I could do was driving there and begging for the job.

They were looking for someone in the night shift, so I thought it would be a good idea to get there in the evening.

I put on a nice white Sundress, grabbed my black purse and got into my car.

Gladly my car was full of gas, my last investment that I could afford.

If I wouldn´t get that job, I would really have a pretty big problem.

Sure, I could go back home and live with my Gran, but I had to be independent.

.

It took me one hour to find the House.

But as I finally got there, I was stunned.

The house was huge and coverd with trees and bushes.

Small lights on the outsides where lightening the driveway.

It was impressive.

Ashamed of my dirty old car, I parked some feets away and walked back.

The small gates were open so I could go straight up to the entrance.

Great, no Names, no door bell.

After a last view in my pocket mirror, to check my make up, I knocked.

I couldn´t believe that anyone would hear my knock in that huge building.

But just some seconds later the door was opened by a Woman.

With her black hair, the decadent face and her dark suit she was looking more like a Lady than anyone that I ever had seen.

Her dark eyes examined me, wich made me felt like a child that done something wrong.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I`m here for the job offering that was in the Newspaper. I hope it´s still a offering." I said with a small smile.

"It is still. What is your name?"

"My name is Ilka Richards, Madam."

"Well Miss Richards, come in."

She opend the door a bit more to let me in, and told me to follow her down the long hall.

The house was more impressive on the inside than at the outside.

Paintings and sculptures were everywhere.

It was more a museum than a place to live in.

After we got into a huge open room she stopped.

"Please wait here Miss Richards."

I nodded and watched her leaving the room.

Man that place was unbelievable.

An open fireplace separated the bright room.

White furniture and dark walls, a wonderful combination.

It was amazing just to stand here.

I couldn´t imagine what kind of person would live here.

The sound of steps caught my attention.

A young Man, more a Boy, came into the room.

He was dressed in a light grey shirt and matching pants.

With a straight face he stopped right infront of me.

"Miss Richards I presume."

"That´s correct Sir. May I say, you have a impressive Home."

"Thank you Miss Richards. Would you like to sit down with me?"

He gestured over to the white Sofa and waited for me to sit down before he sat down for hisself.

"I´ve been told that you´re here for the position that I´m offering."

"That´s true Sir."

"Have you any experience?"

The young Man came straight to the point.

"I worked for two years as a nursery worker at the Kindergarden from the Grace Fellowship Christian School down in Sunnyvale. I also done the Household for my Grandmother for almost five years."

I was just hoping, well more praying to any god that would be listening, that it would be enough for him.

"Are you a religious Person Miss Richards?"

A catchy question, I hated those ones.

"In my own way, yes I am. But I´m no member of any Church or Organisation if you wanted to know that, Sir."

He still hadn´t told me his name, so I would stick to the Sir.

"What is your opinion about the Vampire Society?" he asked with his soft voice.

I took my time before I answered him.

That guy could be one of those FOTS people or a Vampire supporter.

He really gave me a hard time here.

"I don´t have one actually. I never met a Vampire and I was taught to build my own point of view."

The truth was always the best answer, well I hoped at least it would be.

"That is a wise answer. Miss Richards do you have any questions?"

I just shook my head.

"To be honest, there is something I need to tell you. The position I´m offering is not a usual job. You would work for Vampires." he gazed at me.

"Vampires?" I breathed.

Wow, I thought about anything but not that.

"Indeed."

"But Vampires don´t require food. I mean, even if I never met one I still know a bit about them."

"That´s right Miss Richards. But our Human companions are needing food. Would that be a problem for you?"

A problem?

Starving or working for Vampires...wait did he just said _our_ ?

I was talking to a Vampire all the time?

That young adorable man ... a Vampire?

"Why should that be a problem for me? As long as I´m not on the menue."

Instantly I slapped my hands on my big mouth and stared at him in shock.

But he just gave me a warm small smile.

"It sounds to me, that you´re interested in working here. And I assure you Miss Richards, no Vampire will harm you here."

I breathed out in release and gave him a bright smile.

"I would love to work for you Sir."

Vampire or Human, but his House was amazing and he would probably pay me well.

"I´m glad to hear that. Isabel will talk to you about every detail of the position." he stood up and I followed him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Richards."

He offerd me his Hand and I took it.

It was soft but also cool.

He was a Vampire and I still couldn´t believe that fact.

"It was also a pleasure to meet you Sir."

And with that he walked out of the room.

Wow, my first Vampire.

.

* * *

I really hope you like the first chapter. Leave me a review to let me know who much you like or hate it ^_~

Thanks for reading.


	2. MY FIRST DAY

Wow.. thanks for all the sweet reviews. So amazing ^_^

Franky Sanchez...no idea why. Just writing like this. Guess it´s still a part from my school-life that I can´t get rid off.^^ Also it makes the chapter look longer *lool* XD

Ok this chapter is more about Ilka than Godric. But don´t worry the next chapter will be full of him and Eric ^^" promise. I just wanted to let you know how a day in her life looks like.

And also to meet some of my characters.

Well I wanted to write a little love story, wich is building up and not love at first sight. (the drama will come later muahaha)

Yeah and again no Beta for this. So please ignore my grammar (like you did before THX for that btw) ^^"

So have fun reading ^_^

* * *

.

Isabel told me that my job would start right the next night.

I wouldn´t have to wear a uniform or anything else.

But she told me not to wear anything that would mark me as Vampirebait.

Whatever that meant.

They were going to pay me every second week a pretty high amount, wich was nice but I would still lose my apartment.

My landlord was a pain in the ass.

I told him that he would get his money but he still wanted me out of the house.

To find a cheap apartment or just a room here in that City was like finding a job.

You just needed to be really really lucky.

So I had to sleep in my car for some nights, nothing new to me.

But after all, I got a job and with a job comes money.

It could be worse.

.

For my first night at the job I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black satin blouse.

I parked my car at the street and took a last view at my driving mirror.

My short black hair was at least once in a perfect state.

_Well then, off you go Ilka._

I got out of my car and walked over to the house and my new job.

Before I had a chance to knock, the door swung open and Isabel was standing infront of me.

"Good evening Ilka. You look gorgeous tonight." she smiled at me.

"Thank you Isabel. I didn´t knew if it would be appropriate enough."

"It´s just perfect. Come in, I will show you around."

I entered and followed her down the hall again.

Isabel was a really nice person.

After the young man left, she came to me and was more happy about the situation than I am.

She asked me for my ID and my adress for the documents.

I was ashamed of the fact that I wouldn´t have a home in the near future, so I just gave her my current adress.

Hopefully she would never find out.

After the buisness stuff we started to talk about nearly everything.

She told me that she also was a Vampire and that I could come to her everytime if I needed anything.

I never met someone that was so grasiously like her.

Still it was a strange feeling, to know I would be surrounded by Vampires the whole night freaked me out a bit.

But a job is a job.

She showed me around the house and it was more unbelievably than I thought.

They even got a room wich was full of old books.

The little tour ended in the kitchen, were we sat down at a small table.

Isabel handed me a folder and grinned.

"This is a list of all the Humans that are living here or coming in at the night. You will also find a credit card that you can use for the grocery or anything else that you´ll be needing for your work."

I took the folder and peeked inside.

The list of the humans was pretty long and there also was a list of whom was a vegetarian or vegan.

"The dining room is right there, " she pointed to a white door next to our table, "and the laundry facility is down the stairs."

"Can I ask you something Isabel?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I felt awkward to ask her this but I needed to know.

"What should I do when one Vampire thinks I would be a great snack? I mean, I´ve been told that no one would harm me, but.."

"No one will harm you. Godric took care of that. And if someone wants you as a snack, we´ll be there for you."

She gave me a big grin.

"Whew... I´m really glad to hear that. And at least, I have some wodden spoons here." I gave her a smile so that she knew I was just joking.

She laughed and stood up.

"Well then, have fun on your first day."

"Wait, who´s Godric?" I asked confused.

"You talked to him yesterday. He´s the Owner of this nest and the Sheriff of Dallas."

Great, now I was really confused.

"Sheriff? Nest? I really need to learn more about the Vampire World."

"Time will tell, Ilka."

And with that she left the Kitchen.

Yeah Time will tell, would be easier to read a book like _Vampire Society for dummies_.

.

I was glad that my Gran insisted that I learn how to cook and bake.

The fridge was full with so many stuff, that I couldn´t deside what I would cook.

Anyway, it was my first night here and I wanted to make a great first impression.

So the menue for today was well considered.

I made a carrot-avocado soup, garden salad, stuffed chicken with spinach, some cupcakes and vegan cherry-pies.

The table in the dining room was more than full, and you could probably smell the food in the whole house.

At the moment I layd the last plate down, the door swung open and a young women came in.

Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her beautiful young face.

"Man, that smells delicious." she said dreamy and opend her eyes.

I never saw so bright green eyes like hers.

"Did you made all of this?"

Her bright smile grew at the moment she saw the table.

"Yes I did. Go ahead, it´s all yours."

She didn´t waited any longer, so she just sat down and startet to fill up her plate.

"By the way, I´m Tessa, but everyone just calls me Tess."

"I´m Ilka, nice to meet you Tess. Youre living here right?"

"Yep, about four month now. I´m so glad they decided to get someone for the cooking. You easly forget to eat when you hanging around Vampires."

I could see that, because Tessa was pretty thin.

Her natural red hair was curled up into a fringy bun and her face was pale like she was a Vampire herself.

I really hoped that not everyone here would be so thin like her.

In the end I would be the small chubby one again, and I hated this.

Well I wasn´t fat, but a bit chubby, and I could try as hard as I wanted, but it wont get away.

Tessas moans of joy got me back.

"Ilka! I love you...i just love you! This is D E L I C I O U S . From now on, youre my best friend."

She smiled at me before she got back to eat.

"I´m glad you love it. Say, where can I find the others. They probably also want some."

Tess just gestured to the door she came thru.

"Out there, hopefully they wont come in too quickly. I could eat all of this on my own."

I laughed and left the room.

Outsite was a hallway wich I didn´t knew, so I decided to just go; luckily I would find them.

The hallway ended in the huge room I was in for my job interview yesterday night.

But this time I wasn´t alone.

Some people were sitting on the sofa or just standing there, talking.

I felt uncomfortabl by the sight of all the Vampires.

But after Isabel told me that I should not be afraid, I just enterd the room.

Instantly everyone was looking at me.

No wonder.

I was new here and probably no one knew who I was.

A young man came up to me with a sympathic smile.

"You must Ilka. I´m David."

I had no idea if he was a Vampire or Human.

How do you decide who was and who not?

"Nice to meet you David. Could you maybe tell me where I can find everyone? The Dinner is ready."

"They will be there any minute. Most of them are getting ready. I was just on my way, it smells delicous."

He took my hand and dragged me back to the dining room.

_This job is the weirdes I ever had._

.

After a couple of minutes, every Human that lived here was there and everyone was glad that I was cooking for them.

I really needed to get some cooking books.

They cleard the whole table and didn´t left anything.

Perfect entrance, like I wanted to.

After everyone was gone, i started to clean up and it took me hours to get the kitchen ready.

I made some sandwiches for the rest of the night and a bowl of fruit salad, hopefully that would be enough for them.

And at the end of the night, no Vampire had come to me.

I didn´t knew if it was an order from Isabel or this Godric, but I was really glad about this.

Even if I wasn´t afraid of them, I just would have felt more uncomfortabl.

At the end of my shift I walked up to the front door.

Happy to get home and spent my last night in my own bed.

.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter. As I told you, just a little knowledge about her work and the humans in the Nest.

The next chapter will be up pretty soon ^^" probably after the new Episode yay! So wait until sunday night ^^

So thanks for reading and let me know what you think ^^


	3. HOME

Disclaimer: I don´t own TrueBlood or Marvel (but I would love to). ^^"

Hey there! Thank you SOOOO MUCH for all the reviews and favs and PMs. That is soo sweet of you all and I don´t know how to thank you all for all those warm words (HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB) hehe ^-^

.

To let you know, Jugger is not a historic sport, but some people think it is. I love the game, can´t wait for the next tournament. I dont know every english word for the equipment, so I´m sorry ^^"

Jugger is awsome, you all need to try it. I even played it against a bunch of Vikings during a LARP, so that´s why I put it in.

I know that in almost every Godric story, the person is living with him (Godric the social worker XD) but I really love his home.

So have fun reading and again ignore my grammar ^-^

* * *

.

Today was my fifth day at my new job.

It was more fun to work there than I first thought.

Isabel talked to me every night before my shift and Tessa was always the first one in the dining room.

She was a really nice girl, and I hoped that we would be friends someday.

Tess explained me everything that I needed to know.

About the Sheriff, the nest and the Vampires who were hard to deal with.

I even met some of the Vampires that came to Grodrics house every night.

All together, I was glad to work here.

But to leave at the morning was always hard for me.

Everyone in the nest were going to their comfortabl bedrooms and I just went to my car.

I found a parking lot near the house with no security so I could at least sleep for some hours.

Until now, no one found out and I hoped it would stay this way.

But as I knew, fates a bitch.

.

At saturday night the place was pretty crowded.

I had a hell of a job, because Isabel asked me to prepare some drinks and food without many herbs.

I also had to wash all the bedding and clean up the private library.

Exhausted and tired I grabbed my bag at the end of my shift and made my way to the front door, when Isabel came to me.

"Ilka, Godric wants to talk to you for a minute." her tone was concerned.

"Sure."

I turned around and followed her.

I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me at all.

After the job interview I hadn´t met him.

Isabel brought me into a office-like room, wich was new to me.

The young Man called Godric was sitting behind a heavy dark wooden desk.

He too looked concerned.

I started to felt like I had back in High School when the Principal called me once.

Isabel left the room and Godric showed me to sit down infront of his desk.

"I think we need to talk Ilka." he said with a strong voice.

Only by now I noticed a blond tall man, that was standing in a shady corner near to Godric.

"Um okay."

I didn´t done anything wrong so I had no idea what this was all about.

"I have a question and I hope you will respond truly."

I just nodded and started to feel numb.

"We send the first check to your home adresse, to make sure you´re allright. But the Owner send it back with the note that you don´t live there. I want to know why you lied to us about your home. You should know that we take things serious here."

His eyes never left mine as he was talking.

Instantly I was gazing to the ground.

I felt like I would throw up any second.

My face was burning and I knew a tomato was nothing compared to me.

"I..I didn´t lied Sir. I just..."

I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself.

"Do you live there or not?" a deep angry voice asked me.

I looked up and saw the tall blond Man that was now standing besides Godric.

His eyes were locked on me.

"No." I breathed.

"So you lied. Wich lead us t..."

"I did not lied!" I interrupted him by leaning forward into his direction.

The blond Man just raised a brow and stared at me.

Godric didn´t moved at all.

He was still watching me with a concerned look on his face.

I felt back into the chair and started to stare at the ground again.

"I did not lied. I lived there when I started to work here. But..." tears started to build up.

I tried as hard as I could not to cry infront of them, but I was to exhausted.

At those moments I really hated the fact to weep easily.

"I couldn´t get the rent together so he just kicked me out."

I wiped away a single tear and didn´t dare to look up to the two Vampires.

"Where are you staying at the moment?" Godric asked me in a soft tone.

"In my car at a parking lot down the road."

I answerd ashamed because I was to afraid to lie to them.

Still looking to the ground, I heard the two of them talking but couldn´t understand a word.

I was sure I would lose the job and would be poor at the end of the night.

"You know that it´s dangerous to stay all by yourself out there, just in your car."

I didn´t answerd, at least I pretty well knew that it could be dangerous.

But I also new how to defense myself.

"Ilka, look at me."

Slowly I raised my head to look into Godrics deep blue eyes.

"Why haven´t you told someone?"

"Because it´s none of your concern, Sir."

And I was to ashamed of the situation, but I couldn´t tell them that.

"You know, Isabel talks very highly of you. And I believe that she would rather rest in the ground and give you her room before you have to sleep one more night out there in your car."

Godric gave me a warm smile and continued.

"So it would be a pleasure for me, to invite you to stay here in my house until you will find yourself a home."

My mouth dropped open.

Did he really inveted me to stay here?

"I...I can´t ... I mean..it´s just ... Really?"

He just laughed at my reaction, stood up and came over to me.

"Yes, really. Isabell will show you to your room. I believe you will also find someone tomorow night who will help you to get your belongings."

I couldn´t belive that he really offerd me a room at his home.

And still I couldn´t get any word out of me so I just sat there, my mouth still open.

"I belive the words youre looking for are _Thank you_." he grinned at me and my puzzeld face.

I just nodded my head, that was still in a bright red.

He offerd me his hand and helped me to get up.

"Isabel is waiting for you in the hallway."

And with that he leaded me out of his room.

But before he closed the door, I turned around.

"Thank you so much Sir. I don´t know how I ever can repay you for that."

He just smiled again and closed the door.

.

Godric was right about Isabel.

After she brought me to my new room, she told me that she would have give me her room before I had to sleep one more night out there on my own.

She wished me good night and left me to my new home.

It was amazing.

The room had a king size bed with many cushions, a desk, some empty shelves and a huge wardrobe.

I also had my own Bathroom with a tub and a shower.

It was better than my old apartment and it would be hard to find a room for myself that I would love after I stayd here for some days.

Exhausted and more happy than I ever had been, I just fall into my new bed.

.

I woke up at 3 pm and decided to take a long bath before I would start to work.

After all I still had to get my stuff out of my old Pick up and up here.

I went down to the kitchen, trying not to make a sound.

I knew that Vampires were resting until dusk but I had no idea if they would be deadlike or just sleeping like humans.

Gladly that I was the only one in the kitchen, I made some coffee and started to prepare the breakfast for the others.

I sat down at the small table in the Kitchen and drank my coffee after the table in the dining room was ready.

Not daring to sit with the others, I stayed in the kitchen zipping my coffe and eating an apple.

Godric offerd me to stay here but I couldn´t just eat what didn´t belong to me.

So I just needed to be fine with a appel and a huge mug of coffee.

The plan for tonight was easy.

I would wait until everyone was up, so I could leave the house without turning any Alarm system on.

Getting my stuff up to my room, go for the grocery and than prepare the dinner for the night.

I was thinking of making noodles with diffrent sauces, a mixed salad and pudding.

It would be ready quite quickly so I had enough time to get my stuff together.

.

The time went by faster than I thought.

I just knew that it was night, when Isabel came into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Good evening Ilka. I hope you had a nice rest."

"I had, thank you. I still can´t believe that Godric offered this to me. He´s such a nice person."

"Indeed, he is. I asked Michael and Hugo to help you get your stuff. They´re waiting outsite."

"That´s so nice of you, but I could do that on my own."

But she just waved me off and told me to get out there.

I gave her a warm smile and ran out to the front door.

Hugo was Isabel´s Human, she told me at my first day here.

He was a really nice guy and so in love with her.

But who wouldn´t be?

I didn´t knew the older guy that was standing besides to Hugo.

It only could be Michael.

"It´s so nice of you that you´ll helping me. I really don´t have much stuff."

"No problem Ilka. Just show us the way." Hugo said.

I leaded the both to my pick up, that was still standing at the street.

Hugo took the first suitcase that came into his hand and went off.

Michael grabbed a big box and was looking for another one.

"No don´t take this one, it´s pretty heavy."

But he just gave me a big smile and took another one of my book boxes.

"I think I can handle that."

"Are you sure? I mean at least the Amazing Hulk would have problems with these."

"If you want, I could paint me green but you should trust to a vampires strength."

And with that he was off.

I just felt a cold gust and in seconds he was back.

"See, and all that without green skin." he winked.

Okay note to me, Vampires are strong and damn fast.

"Wow that´s pretty handy. The next time I move you hopefully will help me again."

"Well let´s hope it won´t be too soon."

He grabbed two boxes and was off again.

Within minutes my pick up was empty and all my stuff was up in my room.

The only stuff left behind in my car, was my equipment.

I grabbed my chain, the Staff, my shorty and the shield, locked the car and walked back to the house.

There would be plenty of time to go shopping and prepare the dinner.

And still I would have enough time to unpack my stuff.

As I was walking threw the living room; I started to call this the huge room with the open fire; I saw Godric.

He looked over to me with interest.

I gave him a thankfull smile and wanted to go on, but he was infront of me within seconds, wich made me jump in surprice.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want to appal you."

"No its fine, I just need to get used to that."

He nodded and started to take a look at my equipment.

"May I ask you what those are?"

"Of course Sir. That is my equipment that I need for my sport."

I laid down the weapons and offered him the chain.

"What kind of sport requires a soft ball connected to a chain?" he asked as he examined the chain.

"It´s called Jugger."

Just a second, after I finished, the blond man from Godrics office stood beside us.

Godric gave him a small smile.

"I presume you know this kind of sport, my child?"

"Yes Godric." the blond man nodded.

He picked up my shorty, looked at it and laughed.

"But at least we played it with real weapons."

"You play Jugger?" i asked in surprise.

But the blond tall man just gave me a cold smile.

"Challenging me?"

Great, the last thing that I needed was a Vampire that would slay me with my own Weapons.

I looked into his eyes and there was something.

I didn´t know what it was, but it scared me and somehow I knew that game would be quite painfull.

That glare in his eyes was something I just saw once, and that also ended painfull for me.

Scared and without my usual morale I avoided his eyes and looked to the more interesting wooden floor.

I knew he wanted an answer, but hell I couldn´t say any word at all.

The tall Vampire was staring at me, I could feel that.

"I´m waiting." he said with a cold in his voice I never heard before.

A chill was running down my spine, and I still didn´t dare to look up to him.

I wasn´t used to be around Vampires, and that guy..damn he was scary like hell.

"Eric, no."

Godric said suddenly in a harsh tone and made me look up to them.

The Situation was more than awkward and I slowly looked over to Eric.

He was standing pretty close to me but his eyes where on Godric.

Suddenly the living menace to all mankind looked back at me, focusing me.

"Lucky you." was all he said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

I breathed out in release and looked over to Godric.

But he just gave me a small smile, handed me my chain and walked away.

I grabbed my stuff, wich was still on the floor, and made my way to my room.

That Eric was really scary and Tess told me that Stan was the asshole around here..

Hopefully I would never meet him.

After my encounter with Eric, I stayed the hole night in the kitchen and prepaired the dinner.

My Vampire level was fully covered for the day, and since I was now living here, I could do the cleaning over the day.

So I made everything ready, told Isabel that I was done and walked up to my room.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Not that much of Godric/Eric but as I said, I´ll build it up.^^

The next chapter will be up soon, promise.

So please leave me a note to let me know what you think ok. ^^


	4. HOWDY FAST FOOD

You´re all sooo good to me. Still I just can say ICH LIEBE EUCH ALLE *yeah go figure out what it means in english hehe*

To go online and find so many reviews and Favs is an amazing feeling, So thanks for giving this to me everyday ^_^

And did you found out about Jugger or even played it yet? Let me know.

To be honest, I kind of like Stan even if I´m quite alone with that. But I think he´s an awsome character and I don´t like the fact that he´s dead.

For those who didn´t read the books yet (go read them), it´s kind of polite to offer a Vampire your blood when you cut yourself or just being wounded.

And I liked that idea...

Well then off you go, have fun reading ^_^

* * *

.

I woke up quite early and decided to test the huge shower that was in my Bathroom.

The feeling of living here was more like a vacation than a job.

A good payment, nice persons and a room like a Suit in a five Star Hotel.

God was I lucky!

After my long shower I got into my room-like wardrobe and got dressed.

I had the hole day to clean up the house and cook the dinner.

Before starting my work, I grabbed my I-pod and made my way downstairs.

It was strange to know they were asleep and still I didn´t knew if they could hear me or not.

I should ask Isabel about that later.

.

After I wiped the floor in every room and done the dusting, I got the clothing out of the dryer and started with this awfull job.

I always hated to do the clothing, so I kept this one for the end.

The owners of the clothes were so kind to mark their laundry baskets, so I tried my best not to mix them.

It took me hours, but after I finished the so much hated job, I went straight into the kitchen.

I was hungry like a wolf and the others would be down here in an hour.

Not much time but enough to get something ready.

I grabbed my I-pod, choosed my favorite Album and started to cook.

.

I totally forgot the time when I was cooking and listening to music.

So I almost got an heartattack when I heard the deep voice behind me.

"Nice view."

I flung around, the knife, wich I had for cutting the potatos, still in my hand and was looking up to a strange guy.

He was tall and with his dark hair and his hard face he looked a bit russian.

But this all was distroyd by his poor Cowboy look

I had no idea who the heck he was.

"Hey there Cowboy." I added with a grin and pulled out the ear buds.

The guy just looked at me without saying anything.

Great, what should I do?

"May I help you?"

He walked up to me with a mean grin on his face wich meant no good.

"Oh I believe you can. I´m pretty hungry."

That guy freaked me out pretty well and all I could do was just holding my stand.

"Well, the dinner isn´t ready yet, you just have to wait.."

But that guy cut me off.

"As I can see, the dinner is ready. Not pretty good served but I will overlook that."

He was now standing so close to me, that I could smell his awfull aftershave better than I wanted to.

Was that guy just joking or not?

And more important, was he a Vampire or just a Human that wanted to shock me?

My heart was racing and it grew even more the moment that Cowboy laid his hands on my shoulder.

What the hell should I do?

"I really have to get back to work. There is so much to do, you know."

My voice was cracking and I could feel my head turning into a tomato again.

"There will be plenty of time for that, but for now...I want to eat."

And with that he grabbed me harder, pushed me back to the table and tried to bite me.

I could see his fangs and his predatory look, damn I knew something like this would happen someday.

His face came down to my neck and I done my best by pushing his head away with my own.

"Get off of me!"

But that guy was stronger.

With one hand he grabbed into my short hair and pulled my head aside for a better access.

I could feel his lips on my neck, his canines ... how they scratched over my skin.

Never in my hole live I was so damn afraid.

"Please stop it."

But he just sank his tees into my skin.

The pain was indescribable.

I wanted him off of me, I wanted to scream for help but couldn´t get any tone out because of the pain.

There was just one way, and I knew I was going to regret this.

With a swift move I rammed the knife in his site and pushed him away from me.

The strange Vampire screamed out in pain and gave me a glare that told me I wouldn´t survive this.

Slowly he pulled out the knife and threw it to the ground.

After all I knew those Vampires were quite quick, so no chance for me to run.

All I could do was standing there, bleeding like a pig and to tremble like a leaf.

Panic came up when he started to move again in my direction.

I had no more weapons and my blood was running down my chest like a little waterfall.

So I done the only thing that came into my mind, damn you instinct.

I ran, hoping to make it out of the kitchen before he could react.

But within seconds the Vampire was infront of me again.

With his hands on my chest, he pushed me to the wall and sank his fangs again into me.

I tried my best to kick him, hitting him, but he didn´t moved at all.

He just drank from me like I was nothingmore than a juice box.

I knew everything would end now for me.

Why the hell did I said yes to this job, I must had knew that this would happen to me.

Suddenly he stopped drinking and was off of me in seconds.

My knees said goodbye and I just fell to the floor.

I saw the Cowboy standing there, my blood on his puzzeld face.

Next to him was Godric, and he wasn´t pleased at all.

"Godric..." the Cowboy said with a surprised tone.

"Get out. We talk about this later."

With a growl he left the kitchen, but before he did, he gave me a glance wich I would never forget.

Godric took a look around the kitchen, wich was a mess, and than he looked down at me.

I felt awfull.

My head was like a fluffy pulsating cloud and my neck was hurting like hell.

He squat down infront of me to take a better look at my neck.

"Can you stand up?"

I tried to, but failed miserable.

The room was spinning and it was more than hard to concentrate on him.

"You lost many blood Ilka."

I looked up to him with a _duh_ expression.

"Now that you mention it.." I hissed with my small voice.

But he just smiled, laid his arm around me and liftet me up like I wouldn´t weigh nothing more than a pillow.

He carried me out of the kitchen, thru the living room - where everyone was staring at us- and up to my bedroom.

Gently he laid me down on my bed and I could see that his shirt was full of blood...my blood.

"You will be fine. I promise."

And with that, he sat down besides me and opened my blouse a bit more.

"Don´t be afraid but the bleeding has to stop."

Slowly he bowed his head to my neck and I shrugged.

Did he wanted to drink from me too?

With my last energy I pushed him away from me, hoping he would leave me.

But he didn´t, he just took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I won´t hurt you."

And I trusted him.

I could see it in his eyes, that he said the truth.

So I let him do, whatever he wanted to do.

Still holding my hand, he bowed his head again and started to lick my neck.

The feeling was more than strange, but also releasing.

Godric took his time and I just stared at the roof.

What else should or could I have done?

Never before in my live, someone licked my neck and strangly I kind of liked it.

The moment he finished his work, he sat up and had his eyes closed.

It looked like as if he was concentrated on something pretty difficult.

A shiver caught him, a slightly one, but I still saw it.

"Godric?"

His eyes got open in seconds and we both looked at the end of the bed.

Tessa was standing there, holding a red bottle in her hand.

When did she came in, I didn´t heard her?

Without saying anything else, she handed Godric the bottle and left the room.

"You should drink this. The nutritions will help you."

He helped me to sit up and handed me the Tru Blood.

Panic builded up at the sight of it.

"Am I.. now.. oh god."

I don´t wanted to be a Vampire!

"You´re not one of us. But with the loss of so much blood, you should drink this. It will help."

With my shaking hands I took the warm bottle and brought it up to my lips.

It was nasty and the first gulp didn´t went down my throat.

Instead it got straight on my bed and his pans.

"Urgh!"

He laught a silent laughter and closed his eyes for a small moment.

"That stuff is nasty. How can you guys drink this?"

I asked him, still holding the bottle in my hand; not daring to take another sip.

"You get used to it. Now drink."

Letting out a deep breath I took another sip.

It was still nasty, but I swallow it this time.

After some time I managed to drink half of the bottle, and it was torture.

The hole time he stayed by my site, watching me.

"Wasn´t there any other way? God I think I´m going to vomit..."

My tummy really felt akward.

"It seems you feel better now."

I put away the bottle and moved my head.

Still I felt a bit lightly and my body screamed for a hot bath.

"A bit, yes."

Godric stood up, and that was the moment I noticed that he was still holding my hand.

It seems that he also didn´t noticed that, and let go of it instantly.

"Rest for today. Tomorrow you will be feeling better." he said and made his way to the door.

"Sir?"

He turned around and looked at me.

"I.. I ...um.. I don´t know if I should say Thank you or I´m sorry. But thanks for helping me in the kitchen. Even if I might deserved it."

I looked down on my blanket wich was soaked in my blood and some of the fake one.

"What do you mean?"

"The Vampire in the kitchen, I...I stabbed him. But I done that to get him off of me while he started to drink. I had no idea how to defense myself."

There was a long pause... a long silent one.

"You stabbed him to defense yourself. That wouldn´t have been necessary if he had listen to my orders. I promised you that no Vampire would harm you, and I failed. So it is me who has to say I´m sorry."

Surprised I looked up to him.

He was sad about the situation, well at least it looks like that he was.

It wasn´t that easy to get a clue out of his plain face.

Somehow I felt awfull for him.

"Well, than we both are sorry and maybe forget all about this?"

I tried my best to give him a warm smile, wich wasn´t that easy.

But he didn´t react.

"I can´t forget about this. Stan disobeyed my orders, so he will reseve a punishment."

And with that he left my room.

Punishment?

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

This darn Vampire-Etiquette was a book of seven seals for me.

I slided down into my bed and closed my eyes.

Damn the bloody sheets, I just needed to sleep right now.

But before I drifted off into a nice relaxing dream, my last thoughts were about him and how he carried me up here.

.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I really hope you liked it and let me know what you think. ^_^


	5. THE WARRIOR THE CLEANER & THE WARDROBE

OH MY GOD so many reviews, that´s AMAZING!

Thank you so much guys, you have no idea what that means to me. Also all the favorites and PM´s I got, thank you thank you thank you!

If I could, I would give everyone of you a cookie (or a godric hehe) ^_^

So this is a little weird, or maybe funny, chapter I wrote. Also I fullfill a promise here for my awsome beta TrinityIsis (who edited this chapter for me..thanks hunny ^_^) So hopefully no grammar failure in this one..

Don´t ask me where this weird idea came from, but it was just there ^^"

Well then, have fun reading!

* * *

.

"Wake up Ilka. I made you some breakfast."

At the sound of a sweet young voice I woke up, and at the smell of coffee I instantly opened my eyes.

Tessa stood beside my bed and held a huge tray full of food.

"You made me breakfast? That's so nice. But its my job."

"Ah stop that. Its just some food. So tell me, are you feeling better now?"

She put the tray down on my legs and sat down besides me.

"I do, thanks. I just hope that this will never happen again. It was.. horrifying."

"Horrifying huh? Well, just eat now. You will feel much better after it." she said with a warm smile.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip, while I thought about the words I would use next.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Did you..uhm ever got bitten?"

I prepared myself for every reaction of hers, but not of that one she gave me.

She burst out into laughter.

Actually she laughed so hard that her long red hair was waving around her head.

"You really asking me that? Sweetie, sure I've got bitten. I'm living with Vampires, I have sex with them. Its normal."

And with that she pulled the collar of her shirt down and showed me the puncture wounds on her chest.

They were dark red and right above her breasts.

The view of this made me shiver.

"Oh don't get scared about that. I wanted it, its part of the sex."

I hold on to my cup with both my hands like it was the saving buoy in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"But why there? I thought they...well take the neck."

"You really don't have any clue about Vampire do you? There are many parts they can take. Neck, chest, arms, legs, the inner thigh. Which is actually a favorite spot for most of the guys."

It was amazing how easy she talked about this.

"Its normal during sex with a Vampire. Kind of a special kick for both of you. But don't be afraid anymore. Godric made it clear to everyone yesterday, that no one have the right to touch you. You're perfectly safe now."

While she was talking, she took one of the pancakes she had made me, and started to eat it.

"He said that before, but it still happened. I just hope you're right. What happened to the Vampire? He said something about a punishment."

Tess stood up and gave me again one of her warm smiles.

"I have no idea. We humans don´t get involved in those things. Eat now, I'll go back to sleep, it was a hard night for me"

And with that she walked over to the door.

"Thanks Tess. I'm glad I have you here."

She just waved her hand and left me alone with my breakfast.

.

After a very long hot bath I went downstairs to do my job.

Lucky me, someone had cleaned up the kitchen so I could started to cook right away.

The wild bunch, which I started to call them, came down at the moment I prepared the table for dinner.

So I had now plenty of time for the laundry, which I wanted to do yesterday.

Glad that I done the most of the ironing yesterday, I done the rest and started to bring the clothing in the rooms from the owners.

It was the first time that I had the chance to take a look at the other rooms in the house.

They looked almost the same to mine.

Except that in some rooms were photos at the wall instead of the paintings.

I entered happily the last room and got straight to the wardrobe, well more into it.

Those huge wardrobes were amazing and I knew I would never find myself a home with such a thing.

Laboriously I went into it, which wasn't that easy with the huge hamper in my arm.

I tried my best to not bring the hole rod with all the shirts down while I entered the closet.

But my purple patch wasn't over yet.

The hamper got stuck at the closet door, and the moment I pulled it away the slide door just went shut.

Great, now I was stuck here.

Letting out a deep breath I tried to open the door, sadly without effect.

That damn slide door was shut and didn't wanted to move at all.

Pretty great, now I was really stuck here.

So the only thing I could do at the moment was to get the clothing out of the hamper and then scream for help...again.

I took my time with the clothing and then tried to open the door again.

Maybe it would have changed his mind and would open now.

But again, no chance for me to get out of here.

I had no idea in which room I was, so I just sat down, my knees to me chest and my head onto it.

This job was really nothing for me, just bad luck.

The only thing I would do now was waiting cause I had no interest of screaming like a damn damsel in distress.

And waited and waited and waited and nothing happened, no one was coming.

I was bored to death and got tired, which might was a effect of the blood loss from the last night.

The moment my eyes got tired I heard that someone entered the room, pretty loudly.

"Aw come on! That's so caveman-like." the voice of a young women laughed.

"Yep, and the next time I'm going to hit you on the head with a club." a deep voice answered.

I concentrated on the voices to find out who that was.

"Don't you dare! I would .. whaaa!"

That was Tess and it sounded like someone just threw her on the bed.

"What would you do?"

The deep voice asked and I instantly knew that it was this Eric.

"I would use the club to ... oh good god."

Ah crap!

That was a moan, and the movement of fabric and the heavy breathing of hers told me everything I needed to know.

Great, now I didn't dare to say anything.

I just hoped this would be over soon.

So I leaned back at the wall and waited for the show to end.

"Oh god Eric.. don't stop that."

Tess moaned while I heard some pretty wet sounds and knew where his head was at the moment.

Instantly pictures built up in my mind and all I could do was putting my hands on my face.

A dark growl of Eric and a sharp hiss of Tess made me shrug.

Did he just bit her?

Damn I really shouldn't think about _that_.

While I was trying to remember the lyrics of my favorite songs, I could still hear their moans.

Slowly and without making any sound, I fished my iPod out of my pocket.

Maybe that would help.

I put in my ear buds, pressed play and opened the game section.

Some solitaire would get my mind away from the scene out there.

I really had no idea for how long I was now sitting in that damn closet, but the battery of my iPod was almost dead and I just wished to get out of here.

Without thinking I let out a deep breath and leaned back to relax my neck a bit.

What a waste of time.

But my some god or more a Vampire heard my pray.

The door to the wardrobe slid open pretty fast and the bright light from the room killed my eyes.

"I didn't know that you're one of those."

Great!

Why the hell him?

Slowly I looked up to him and shrug.

That guy was naked, completely naked.

Damn!

"What are you doing there?"

"Field experiment?" I answered and gave him a grin.

Yes I knew that guy was an ass, a Vampire and could rip me into pieces, but how should I take him serious when his donger was swinging right in front of my eyes?

I got up pretty quick and stretched myself.

God felt that good.

"Ilka? Why are you in the wardrobe?"

I tried to look over to Tess, who was still in bed...also naked.

"The door felt shut and I was trapped. I didn't wanted to interrupt you two. But I should go now, just.. go on with what ever you were going to do."

With an excusing look to Eric I walked past him and was faster at the door than anyone would have.

Finally I was out!

Released I closed my eyes for a second and then walked back down.

I still had a job to do and was now way out of time.

.

After I was done with everything I just wanted to go to bed.

I just walked threw the living room when Tess waved at me.

"Come here and have drink with me." she smiled and raised her glass.

I sighted and walked over to her, maybe that wasn't a bad idea.

"Did you found out everything you wanted to on your little field trip?"

With a huge smile on her lips she handed me a glass of wine.

"More than I wanted. I'm still sorry about that."

"No problem sweetie. He got a nice bum right." she grinned.

I took a sip from my wine and answered.

"Actually _that_ was the only thing that wasn't in my view."

We both busted out in laughter, and I was glad that she wasn't mad at me.

After the third glass of wine, we were still talking about everything and nothing.

She told me about her past and the way she got here.

It's been some time that I had a girl on girl talk with someone, so I enjoyed it pretty much.

At the end of the night Godric came into the living room and straight over to us.

"How are you feeling Ilka?" he asked me with a soft tone.

"Good Sir, thank you. How is the Cowboy from yesterday?"

Godric gave me a look of none understanding, so I replied my question.

"I stabbed him. Is he still alive?"

"You're worried about him?"

I shrugged and looked away for a second.

The hell I wasn't worried about that ass.

He almost killed me!

"I'm not really worried about him, after all he done to me. But I never hurt someone so I'm just concerned."

"You really don't have any clue of them." Tess grinned at me and filled up her glass again.

"It is not that easy to harm us. He recovered from your attack."

I breathed out in release and smiled up to Godric.

"Good to know. Is it possible that I talk to him?"

Godric sat down on the armchair that stood across from our couch and looked interested.

"Why you want to talk to him?"

Even Tess looked interested while she was drinking.

"I just want to talk to him about the happening. And tell him that I will rip of his head if he ever try that again."

I added the last with a smile, so that he wouldn't be concerned about it.

"Stan will be with us tomorrow night. I will let him know that you want to talk to him."

"Thank you Sir."

I took a big sip from my wine and after I put the glass down on the table, I saw that Eric was now with us.

Great, I just hoped he would keep his mouth should.

"A pervert and a drinker." he added with a sarcastic tone.

"The best way to get the pictures out of my head."

Yep, that was the wine talking for me.

Godric looked up to Eric and I knew that he was asking him silently about our little repartee here.

I looked up to the blond man and gave him a Shut-The-Hell-Up glare.

But he just ignored me.

"Our little cleaner here just wanted to know what Vampires and Humans do in their private. What were the words you used...Field experiment?"

God I just hated him for that.

I felt my head getting red again and I grabbed my glass to take a big gulp before I would answer.

Godric looked from Eric to me, and there was a smile on his face.

Was it because he knew what he meant or because I was a walking tomato-head again?

"Eric, I told you I got trapped. And believe me when I say that my therapist will be happy to see me."

Yep...definitively the wine!

Tess just laughed and filled my glass again.

God bless her, cause I really needed some more of that stuff if the conversation would go on in this direction.

"You got trapped?" Godric asked.

Great, that conversation wasn't over yet.

"Yes. The wardrobe door slide shut and I was trapped there for.. I have no idea for how long."

"Almost three hours sweetie." the grin on Tessa's face told us more than I wanted to.

I took another sip and looked over to her.

"Could we please change the subject. It's too embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed? You weren't the one who was naked sweetie."

I couldn't do anything else then just laugh.

I totally forgot that my boss was sitting with us and listening to this cheesy talk.

The moment I looked up again, I caught his expression.

He was amused, and that was the first time that I saw him like that.

And I liked his little skewed smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it.

I really really want to know, how you would react; being in Ilkas place and trapped in the wardrobe.

Well, let me know how you liked it and how you would have reacted. ^^


	6. CHRISTMAS SPIRIT

WOOOW! Thank you all for the reviews. I can´t believe how awsome you all are. It´s so amazing, thank you thank you thank you

Well, this chapter took me some time, cause I went on a demonstration in Duisburg (so sad), so I hope you´re not mad at me for keep you all waiting.

Also this chapter got an Editor and its Franky. Thank you so much for doing this for me hun, I have no idea how to repay you. ^-^

Well then, have fun reading.

* * *

.

I had been living here for over two months by now, and it was great.

Tess and David became dear friends, and Isabel was so lovely to me.

We just had one argument about the rent.

I wanted to pay Godric some money for letting me live here, but he didn´t wanted to hear anything about it.

Isabel threatened to glamour that damn idea away from my mind if I didn´t stop talking about it.

Stan, that cowboy who attacked me, never came near me again.

I had no idea what Godric told him or what his punishment was, but I was really glad about that.

Also I found out that they didn´t celebrate Christmas, not even the humans that lived here.

That was so strange.

I was used to huge Christmas dinners, decorating the whole house and all that season stuff.

But they just ignored it, which kind of made me sad.

It made me really miss my little family.

I made a Christmas dinner for the wild bunch and bought some presents for Tess, David and Isabel.

Finding a little gift for Godric was the hardest part.

He had so much stuff in his home and I didn´t know anything about him.

I just had to get him a gift.

He let me into is home, let me live here without paying the rent, so I just had to do that.

I got an idea, but didn´t know if he would like it.

After all, he was a young man who might like it, and I know he didn´t own one yet.

.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room to finish Godric's present.

I had never before done such a thing for someone, so I was more than a little nervous about the evening.

The sun settled down and I was sitting in the living room waiting for him to come.

Tess and David were out for the night, watching a movie. So I had no witnesses when I gave him the present.

The whole scenario was running in my mind like a little movie, so I was more concentrated on that than on the real world.

"Good evening Ilka."

"For God's sake!"

I was so scared that I jumped up from the couch, facing him.

Why the heck did Vampires have the sick urge to sneak up on people?

"I didn´t wanted to scare you. I'm sorry."

After my heart stopped racing, I sat down again and breathed out loud.

"No, it´s okay Sir. It´s just a bit hard to get used to this; I don´t believe I ever will."

"There is no need for you to call me Sir anymore. You've been in my nest for so long now, so feel free to call me by my name."

"Um ... well thank you, Godric."

That was a surprise, a good one and so I gave him a bright smile.

Now was the chance to do it.

No one was around and the house was almost empty for the night.

Godric sat down beside me and took a look at the book that I was reading.

"I have never heard of that book."

Confused, I looked over at him, forgetting what I wanted to do.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter? We really need to change that."

He grabbed the book and read the summary.

"Is it a good book?"

"Yes it is. Actually all seven books are good. If you want, I can give you the first one."

I really couldn´t believe that he had never heard of the books or the movies.

Even if he was a Vampire, everyone had heard of it.

While he was still looking at the book, I reached into the little bag that was standing beside the couch and took out his present.

God was I nervous!

"Godric?"

He looked up from the book and, oh boy, that guy has a smile that could melt icebergs within seconds.

With lightly shivering hands, I handed him the small present.

"Merry Christmas," I added with a smile.

Confused, he looked at the small present that was wrapped in green paper, and then back to me.

"You bought me a present?"

Well that was a strange reaction for a gift.

"Um… yes. It´s Christmas, and after all you have done for me, I thought …well it's the least I could do."

"That was not necessary, but thank you Ilka."

Slowly he took the present and un-wrapped it.

And again he looked confused.

His face told me everything I needed to know.

This guy was really living on the dark side of the moon.

"It is an iPod." I explained to him.

He opened the little box and took the little black iPod out of it.

The guy owned five extremely huge, flat-screens TVs and had no idea what an iPod was?

He was so adorable.

Godric examined the mp3 player very closely.

"The gravure… how did you know?"

He was quite surprised and looked over to me.

Yeah, the gravure was the hardest part of the present.

It took me days to find someone who could help me with that.

"I saw the tattoo on your arm and thought it would be a good idea; I just hope it is right."

Godric was so surprised that he again looked at the gravure without answering.

"Is it right?"

"Yes it is. But how did you know that my name is written this way?"

Score!

He loved my present, that´s all I wanted.

"It was not that easy. I found a Professor for the old History in Germany. He specialized in old runes and told me about the origin of your name. To be honest, I really thought it would be easier to find someone, after all you got a tattoo in that style."

"Did you tell him for whom this is?"

What a weird question, but I knew what he meant.

"I told him it would be for a friend who loves runes, so there's no need to worry. If I had told him it was for a Vampire, he might have thought that you're God knows how old," I laughed.

Godric looked again at his name on the iPod and smiled.

"Do you know what an iPod is?"

The way he looked at it, told me he had no idea.

"I am sorry, but I don´t."

"It is an mp3 player. So you can listen to music everywhere you want to. I put some albums from different styles on it, because I didn´t know what kind of music you like. Here, let me show you."

I took the iPod out of his hand and showed him how to use it.

He was more than amazed of that little black thing and how it worked.

After a few minutes he knew all he needed to know and it seemed that he really liked my present.

"I feel bad, because I don´t have anything for you."

"No, that´s ok. You have done so much for me; there is no reason to give me a present."

But I could see that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"I don´t insist on anything from you. Well…maybe a smile."

I just loved the way he smiled.

"That can be arranged," Godric answered, then looked up at me and just grinned, which was even better.

.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.

I really had a hard time to find a good present for him. What would you get him for Christmas? Please let me know.

And tell me if you liked it or not, I´m getting addicted to your reviews (haha). ^-^


	7. NEW YEARS EVE

Woow and again WOOOW!

You guys make me smile every day. Thank you all for your support. I hope I wont disappoint you someday ^^"

I also got some PM´s with questions about Ilkas name. Her name is pronouced Il (like "ill") ka (like "car"). Hope that helps.

.

Also a huge THANK YOU for my beta Franky. You have the patience of an Angel (or Godric haha). Without Franky´s help you all would think "Those germans...tz" ^^"

And yes hun, I changed the happy new year again (sorry! don´t hate me) ^^" But I wanted it short...good god I sooo owe you ^^

A: Teach him how to cook? Mmh nice idea. Maybe...^_~

.

So, have fun reading. The hole thing starts here (finally some action haha).

* * *

New Years Eve was tonight, and Tess and I decided to get wasted.

Well, it was more Tess' idea to get wasted with me, after she heard that I hadn´t had or been to a party in years.

She bought so much alcohol that my first thought was that she bought every bottle she could found in Dallas.

And again, the Vampire-Society didn´t really celebrate the New Year.

After Tess and I cooked some little stuff to munch on we walked up to her room to get dressed.

There wasn´t a gathering here tonight and most of the dwellers went out for a party in the city.

So we had the chance to make our own little party here.

We took our time choosing outfits, and getting our hair and makeup done.

Standing in front of a huge bathroom mirror with a friend, singing to some crappy old pop songs from the radio while getting ready, reminded me of my last year of high school.

I had more fun than I've ever had in the last few years.

.

When we were ready, we walked down in the living room where David, Hugo, Eric and Isabel were waiting for us.

Tess was glad that Eric came the whole way from Shreveport for the night, and she was pretty alone with that feeling.

She told me that he was actually a nice guy, and after some time I got used to his rudeness.

But it was still quite hard for me to not think about him naked when he was near me.

Tess just laughed about that and thought it was funny, hopefully she would never tell him.

It would be hell for me if she did.

The moment we entered the living room, David gave us a huge grin and got up.

"Girls, you look amazing. The waiting was worth it."

As the gentlemen he was, he gave us both a kiss on the hand and led us to the couch.

That earned him a glare from Eric, which made me grin.

I knew that Tess had fallen for Eric. She told me a month ago, but she wasn´t sure if he also liked her or just liked to use her.

But sometimes I could see how he looked at her, or touches her and I knew there was something.

Sure it was hard to figure out a Vampire, but sometimes they forgot to keep their shields up and you could read them like a book.

.

Until midnight we sat there, talking about everything that happened in the past year and so much more.

Isabel told us about the parties she had visited in the twenties, and tried her best to get a story out of Eric.

But the stubborn person just ignored her and listened to our chitchat.

Hugo ordered some fireworks and at midnight we all grabbed our glasses and went outside.

Well, Tess and I grabbed our own bottles, because at that point we both were very tipsy.

The night was cold, but the sky was clear. We had the best view that we could have ever wished for.

Standing in the garden, counting down the seconds with all my new friends was amazing.

We raised our glasses and bottles to each other and watched the fireworks.

"Come here sweetie, happy new year!"

Tess grabbed my arm and pulled me over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get the grumpy bugger." I grinned at her.

And with that we both almost jumped Eric and gave him a smacker on his cheeks.

"Go for it, mate! You won´t get a chance like that so often."

David grinned at him, because he loved to tease him as much as he could.

"I do not share; sorry Ilka."

"I have no problem with that Tess. Just keep him."

I wanted to take another sip from my bottle, but it was empty already.

"I´ll be back in a second. Anyone else want something to drink?"

But everyone was just fine, so I walked inside to get my cocktail from the table. Instead of my glass, I found Godric.

He stood near the patio door at the end of the room and was looking at the fireworks.

I didn´t even know that he was here the whole night.

The way he looked and how he stood there gave me a strange feeling.

He looked so bitter and lonely.

Slowly I made my way and stopped right beside him.

"Don´t you want to come outside? It's a wonderful night and the view is so much better there."

Godric turned his face in my direction and gave me a little fake smile.

"I am fine. Thank you Ilka."

He sounded sad and I really had no idea how to change that.

So I did the only thing that came into my mind.

"Ok, then...Happy new year Godric."

I bowed my head over to him slightly, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Not really knowing if that was alright, I took my time taking my lips away from his cold skin.

I saw that his eyes were closed, but his expression changed from sad to relax.

It looked like he savored the moment, and it gave me a warm feeling deep inside.

Our faces were still very close and I had the deep urge to just kiss him again.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked right into mine.

Never before, in my whole life have I seen so much in someone's eyes.

"Happy new year, Ilka."

While he whispered the words, he bowed his head in my direction and placed a soft kiss on my cheekbone.

A shiver ran down my spine; a good one, which I didn´t expected.

I didn´t dare move; I couldn´t even if I wanted to.

So I closed my eyes, trying to save the feeling I had.

Slowly his head got back, his cheek slightly brushing against mine.

Again, our faces were just inches apart.

I had no idea what I could do, but one thing was clear: I didn´t wanted to move away from him.

Suddenly, I felt his cold lips on mine and the warm feeling inside of me grew larger.

His hands moved up to my face and cupped it gently while he kissed me.

And wow…how he kissed me.

Instantly I knew, that I just wanted this...him.

The whole situation was perfect, and all I ever needed.

But all out of a sudden he broke the kiss and walked some steps back.

He looked concerned and I had no idea why.

My heart was racing and I tried my best to get it back to a normal speed.

"I'm sorry Ilka. That shouldn´t have happen."

What?

What was he saying?

"Why?" I whispered, even If didn´t wanted to.

His gaze hit me, and there was something in his face, something I couldn´t read.

"Because it wasn´t proper to do that."

That lovely feeling, that I had in my tummy, changed into a huge black hole.

I felt that my face had gone white when he said that.

"Not proper?"

My voice was trembling, and I felt awfully sick.

"I hope you take my apology for what just happen."

"Not proper," I repeated. "Why? Why is that? Is it because I´m Human?"

Godric looked away from me, and again he was sad.

"It is not because you´re human. It´s because..."

"Because I´m working for you, right? Because I´m your employee?"

I gave my best to not sound angry, but failed.

Was he really an ass like that?

I couldn´t believe that.

And the worst part was he didn´t answer me, or look at me.

Tears were filling my eyes and I turned around.

"I should go now. Have a nice day-rest, Sir."

And with that I walked away from him.

The tears streaming down my face and I couldn´t stop them.

All these feelings inside of me were ripping me apart. They didn´t helped stop those damned waterfalls.

I walked pass the others who were still outside, and right to the stairs.

"Where are you going Ilka?"

"I just need to get some rest, that's all. Just have fun without me." I answered Isabel with a small voice.

Without looking back at her I took the first steps and stopped.

Right in front of me stood Isabel, god why now?

"You´re crying, what happen?"

"I just had a bad start in the new year, that's all. I´ll be fine."

I made my way up the stairs, and luckily she let me through.

There was no need for talking, and I really didn´t wanted to discuss that with her.

I walked into my room, slammed the door shut and let myself fall into the bed.

That was all so wrong...I knew I shouldn´t have done that.

Maybe Vampires don´t have any feelings for humans, or for anyone.

I got rid of my shoes, took the blanket and got under it.

Something I had been doing since I was a child.

I didn´t wanted to see anything right now, so I closed my eyes and tried to forget all about it.

But fate, that mean old hag, had other things in mind.

"Ilka?"

Godric called me with a soft voice, and I felt the movements of my bed the moment he sat down.

"Can´t you knock, Sir?"

"Would you have let me in?"

We both knew the answer, so I stayed silent.

"We should talk."

"Everything that had to be said is out. So I don´t think there is a reason for a conversation."

He sighed and the blanket, which was over my head, slid down.

"The things that were said were not the right ones. Would you please look at me?"

Slowly I turned my head and looked him straight in the eyes.

The expression on his face was so full of bitterness that I knew he felt the same way I did.

"It has nothing to do with you being a human or my employee."

I sat up, while he was talking, and was now on his level.

"Did you want to kiss me?" I asked him straight away.

"Yes."

"Did you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret that moment, without thinking about the results of it?"

"No."

He answered me straight away, never loosing the eye contact.

"So...why do you think it shouldn´t have happened? It was a kiss, a normal plain kiss. We both don´t know what could have happen after it. But the way it ended, brings so many questions with it."

Slowly Godric took my hand into his cold one and the shiver came back.

He didn´t said anything, just sat there and held my hand.

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

This time he took his time for the answer.

"Yes."

That answer brought back the nice warm feeling that was inside of me while we were downstairs.

"And why don´t you just do it?" I asked with a small voice.

Instead of saying something he laid his free hand on my neck, pulling me to him, to his lips.

This time the kiss was more intense, releasing. I wanted to be kissed like that for the rest of my life.

He broke the contact and looked at me.

"Did you really want that to happen?"

"Yes" I breathed.

"But you don´t know me Ilka"

"I could say the same."

My answer made him grin - that wonderful, sweet grin I liked so much.

We spent the rest of the night in my room, well…in my bed.

Cuddling and kissing, until we both fell asleep.

.

It was strange to wake up next to a person that was as cold as an ice cube, and looked dead.

But it felt good...pretty good.

I had no idea where this would be heading, but I wanted this.

Even if he was a bit younger than me, he was still the kind of person I was looking for my whole life.

I never thought I would fall for a Vampire, but who was I to say something like that.

Just hoping that everything would go well, I stood up to take a shower.

My back felt like I had slept outside during a snowstorm and I had no need for a nephritis.

There was plenty of time before he would wake up, so I would be at his side again soon enough.

.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.

I really really hope you liked it, so please let me know. ^-^


	8. YES NO GOD DAMN IT!

Oh my god you guys are crazy. So many new readers and so much more favs and alerts. Wow.

To let you know, I´m making funny noises right now, cause there is no way to express my happyness about it ^^"

.

Again this chapter was edited by the wonderful Franky, my guardian Angel ^_^ *hug* I have no idea what I would do without you.

And now FINALLY *bambam* the story changed into the **M **rating, and I promise, there will be more real kinky stuff hehe.

So have fun reading ^_^

* * *

.

The last few weeks were like a fluffy dream.

During the day I did the house chores: cleaning, cooking, the laundry...well everything that needed to be done.

And at night I was with Godric, snuggling in his or my bed.

I had some relationships in my past, but this one was so different.

We talked about almost everything or just read books.

It was so wonderful to listen to his voice while he was reading for me.

We decided to not tell anyone about us, which was more a silent agreement.

Was there even a real secret about us?

After all, we spent almost every night together and all we had done was kiss.

I was still not sure if I should have sex with him, and he didn´t force anything.

The feelings towards him were intense but I didn´t know if it was love or just a lovey-dovey thing.

I just knew that my heart skipped a beat every time he came for me.

.

It was one of those nights when the house was full of Vampires and Godric didn't have any time for me.

So I decided to go to bed early and get some sleep.

Staying up the whole night and sleeping only half of the day was killing me.

I was glad that Eric was here, _again_; I didn´t needed to find a lie for not spending the night with Tess.

I hated having to lie to her about my behavior, but I couldn´t tell her about the current situation.

Lying in my warm huge bed, all cuddled up in the warm blanket, I felt asleep very easy.

The hot bath I had taken before made me so sleepy that I drifted off into a nice cozy dream.

.

I have no idea for how long I was sleeping, but I woke up by the movement of my bed.

"I didn´t wanted to wake you."

I felt Godric's hand on mine and opened my eyes slowly.

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Almost five A.M. I just wanted to see you before I have to rest."

I sat up and smiled at him.

He always said such sweet things that I couldn´t stop smiling for hours.

"So we still have one hour, am I right?"

I laid down and lifted the blanket a bit as an invitation.

And he didn´t deny me and crawled under it.

Within seconds I was in his arms and my lips on his.

I pressed my body to his and could feel the cold skin under his shirt.

His hands were running up and down my back, which gave me a chill.

The way he touched me while we were all snuggled up was better than anything.

Slowly I moved my hands under his shirt, starting to trail down his spine while our tongues were still busy.

Sure it was strange to touch someone who was kind of dead and all cold, but somehow it didn´t bother me that much.

Without thinking I laid one of my legs over his; pushing myself deeper into our embrace I let my hands slide down his back and to his side.

Just letting myself go, I felt a sting at my lip and I broke the kiss immediately.

The taste of blood was all over my mouth and I didn´t know why.

"What...?" It was all I could say.

"I am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I shrugged while he spoke.

His fangs were extended and it was the first time I saw them.

"Why are they out?"

"That can happen to a Vampire when he´s ...into something."

If Vampires could blush Godric would be red, like a ripe tomato in summer.

It couldn´t be helped, so I had a grin on my face that told him I understood.

The blood was covering my lips, which I wanted to stop by licking it away, but he interrupted me.

"No…please," he breathed.

And with that he softly kissed me, taking a taste of my blood and got back into a deep kiss again.

I heard a small growl from deep in his throat, and the feeling of his fangs turned me on in a very weird way.

His hands moved under my shirt, over my side, and up to my shoulders.

Gently I pushed him on his back and sat down on his lap while I kissed him.

I didn´t planned for this to happen tonight, but I felt the deep urge to do it.

So I left his lips, sat up and pulled my shirt over my head.

His eyes went from mine to my chest and I could see that his fangs came out some more.

With his hands, which were on my hip, he slowly stroked my skin up to my breasts, and cupped them.

I closed my eyes for a second and felt my pulse running wild.

The way how he slowly massaged my breasts with his cold hands was incredible.

They moved over my shoulders, down my back and up again to pull me into another deep kiss.

My body was screaming for his touch and for so much more.

But I didn´t know if this would happen tonight, but I hoped it would. I was begging for it to happen now.

Within seconds I had no idea what was happening, we both were in a sitting position.

Damn Vampire-Speed.

His lips left mine and he had this wonderful smile again, which I adore so much.

With a swift move, he got rid of his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room.

It was the first time that I saw his tattoos completely, but my eyes went back to his, which were blazing.

I bowed my head into another kiss and laid my hands on his back, holding him tight to my almost naked body.

The sensation of his cold chest against my hot one was amazing.

Softly he began to trail down my spine with both of his hands; slowly he made his way up again and stopped at one point.

He began to massage a spot on my back which made me moan into his mouth.

I had no idea what he was doing, but I hoped he wouldn´t stop.

My primal instincts made my hips start to move, also my hands slid over his neck and into his hair.

Yes, it would happen tonight and I wouldn´t mind.

It was just perfect.

But, sadly, it was not for long.

The moment his lips placed kisses on my neck again a knock at the door disturbed us.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Sheriff. But something happened and we need you down here."

Isabel´s voice was concerned but still calm enough to let us both now, that it wasn´t too serious.

"You have to go, don't you?"

He sighed and gave me one last deep kiss.

Lifting me up like a blanket, he placed me besides himself and stood up.

"Tomorrow, my dear."

Without saying anything he knew what I wanted to say.

But to wait another day to continue this was torture.

It had been some time since I had done anything like this, but his job was important.

Maybe more important than the thing we have.

So I let him go with a smile and got back to bed.

Trying to calm myself, which didn´t really work, I cuddled up into my blanket and tried to find some sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Let me know what you think about this chapter ok ^-^


	9. A HUNTER S FLAVOUR

Wooow ! Thanks for all the PM´s/Reviews/Favs/Alerts guys you are the reason why I'm writing this. I LOVE YOU ALL you make me smile every day.

I'm sorry that this took some time to upload it. I wanted to be up for about a week, but there were some problems with the chapter, So I´m really sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

I hope that will never happen again ...

And that's why you get some sugga from me, yes the torture is over now ^_^

Thanks to my friend TrinityIsis for helping me with the beta. (love you sweetie) and thanks for bringing TrueBlood every sunday to germany haha

Well then, off you go! I really really hope you all like it.

* * *

.

I had a really hard time finding any sleep.

All those feelings that were inside of me, and wanted to get out, were killing me.

It was the first time, since I was living here, that I stayed in bed till 5pm, but I still felt awful.

So I looked terrible when I got up and done my best to cover it.

But lucky me, today was a calm day.

Most of the other humans went out for shopping, so I had the hole day for me and just needed to prepare some food in the evening.

After I done some cleaning, I took a shower and went to the kitchen.

I promised the wild bunch a cake, so I had to get it done before they would be back.

Sure I also could join them on their little shopping tour, but I never was a friend of walking thru malls.

But to stand in the kitchen, cooking or baking something, was something I really cherished.

So I got my iPod out and started my work.

And as usual, I totally forgot about the time.

.

While I was cutting the strawberries for the cake, I felt a cold kiss on my bare neck.

The memories of Stan came back and I grew stiff.

Two hands got hold of me and turned me around to face the one person who was never in the kitchen before.

"You scared me."

I breathed while I got rid of the ear buds.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist."

Godric's small smile hit me like a truck.

How could someone just smile in such a sweet way?

I never saw a person before that could give me wobbling knees just with a smile.

So I grabbed him by his arms and pulled him into a hug and a soft kiss.

His hands got around my body and held me tight.

A warm feeling came over me and I felt my libido knocking at the door again.

There was so much more stuff I wanted to do to him right now, but I still wasn't finished with my work.

So I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I need to get this ready, or the wild bunch will eat me for dinner."

I grinned at him and made a step back to get out of his hug.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh it is. It's like feeding the lions in the zoo. Will you stay or is there work for you?"

"I'll stay."

And again he didn't talk about it.

I tried for some time to talk with him about his job as a Sheriff, but he never really told me anything.

Maybe it was better that way.

I was human and not involved in the Vampire World.

And I also didn't feel any need to be involved with this world.

As long as Godric was with me, everything was fine for me.

I turned around and started my work again while he was watching me.

"I can't really remember how Strawberries taste."

Surprised I looked over to him, again stopping my work.

"You can't remember them?"

He looked up to me and tried to smile, but I knew that his smile was a lie.

"No. I can smell them, but the memory of the flavor is gone. It's been too long now."

An idea came into my head and so I took one of the small strawberries.

I knew that Vampire couldn't eat normal food, not even chewing it.

So I had an idea to give him the flavor back.

I ate the strawberry and grinned.

"Maybe this will help you."

Leaning forward, I kissed him and hoped it would work.

After some seconds we separated and I saw a huge grin on his face.

"Now I remember them."

I smiled and returned to my work.

"Anything else you want to taste? Apples, Chocolate...the fridge is full with ..Ouch!"

I shrugged and let the small knife fall down.

"Typical me."

"You're bleeding."

"Oh Really? I'm so damn clumsy."

But he didn't react.

Instead he was looking at my fingertip which was slightly covered in blood.

His eyes got some strange expression while he was staring.

I knew him so I wasn't afraid that he would attack me, but the way he was looking at my finger was a bit scary.

Not knowing what to do, I grabbed the towel but stopped.

The memory of our first encounter came back.

So I smiled in a calm way and offered him my finger.

Tessa told me that it was polite to do something like that when you had a Vampire around.

But he turned his head away, looking at the door and not at my offering.

"You don't want to?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

There was no answer, he just stared at the door as if he was thinking about an evacuation plan.

I stepped in front of him, making him face me and my bloody finger.

"It's ok. It was my fault that it happened. So just go ahead or I'll do it."

He looked up to me, making sure that I wasn't joking.

Softly he took my hand and kissed the blood drops away.

A shiver came over me while he done that.

I had no idea why but the desires I had last night for him, and which I put into a deep corner inside of me, broke free and gave me a hard time to concentrate.

His eyes were closed while he tasted my blood again, and the expression on his face was hard to guess.

It took him a few moments to get himself back together, before he opened his eyes again.

Somehow I felt that he was afraid, but I didn't know of what.

So I gave him a warm smile and laid my hand on his cheek.

"Was it that hard for you?"

"It's never easy to taste human blood and stop."

His gaze went down to the floor, as if he was ashamed to look at me.

"But you stopped. You stopped the night Stan attacked me and yesterday."

"This time was harder."

I laid my other hand on his face, bringing his eyes back to mine.

"Tell me why."

"Cause I tasted you before."

"So you're afraid that you can't stop drinking? Or that your animalistic side breaks thru and you tackle me like a lion in frenzy?"

His eyes beamed into mine.

"Why does it sound like, you would like that?"

I felt that my head was starting to get red again, so it was me who was looking to the ground now, but with a huge grin on my face.

"You do like that idea don't you."

Why was he picking on me with that, it made me feel so... kinky.

Also it felt awkward to stand in front of him while he was asking me something like this.

What should I answer him?

_Sure Godric, just bang me mindless for the rest of the night._

No I couldn't say anything like this.

But he, somehow, knew what I was thinking.

So he was now the one who laid his hands on my cheeks to make me face him again.

He didn't said anything, but the way he was looking at me gave me more than a warm feeling.

There was no need to say anything more, his expression was enough.

With a fast movement he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a passionately kiss.

I had no idea how he done that, but just seconds later I was sitting on the table, still kissing him.

Letting go of me, he gave me a look I never saw before on him.

The expression of a predator that wanted more, not happy with the bit he got.

I was so surprised about his behavior that I just stared at him.

But he gave me a grin while his fangs snapped out in seconds.

His eyes got from mine to my body, and he grabbed my shirt and ripped it apart, not caring that he destroyed the fabric completely.

With a dark growl he examined my body and gave me a glare which was kind of scary.

He wanted me, now.

So he pushed me more onto the table and with a swift move of his hands, he god rid of my last clothing.

My heart was racing like never before, even if I never was in such position, I really kind of liked it.

Godric growled again and pressed his lips on mine.

Kissing me hard and strong, his hands moved over my hole body until he found the one point which made me moan out loud.

Knowing that this wouldn't be the soft kind of sex, I tried to be prepared for everything.

But I knew that that wouldn't be enough.

I heard that he also got rid of his clothes, so we both were completely naked and in a room which any minute could be visited by someone.

His hands were back on my body in seconds and pushed me down on my back.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes moved over my body again, looking at me like I was his favorite food.

There was no need for a foreplay and no time, cause he just grabbed my waist and slammed into me, making me scream in surprise.

His strokes were hard and fast, but still in a perfect rhythm.

I couldn't do anything else then just stare into his eyes, which were locked on me.

But I wanted to touch him, so I got a hold of his shoulders and pulled myself up, laying my arms around his shoulders to get a better position.

His hands were now on my back, holding me tight to his body and his hard strokes.

Moaning into his ear I couldn't resist and dug my nails into his skin, making him growl.

Sweat was running down my body and the heat inside of me was lethal.

That guy was driving me nuts, but in a damn good way.

I felt that I couldn't stand it any longer, my moans were almost screams and so I bit into his shoulder, hoping that no one would hear me.

But that just turned him on much more, and his strokes got harder and faster.

The moment it hit me, I couldn't stop a scream and my body got weak.

I fell back onto the table, hard breathing and stars in front of my eyes.

But he didn't stop.

His hands grabbed my breasts, and with some last strokes, he growled out his release and let his head fall down on my stomach.

I didn't realize that he was also breathing hard, cause my body was one big shiver.

Slowly he looked up to me, his fangs still out and his eyes a bit blurry.

My mind was spinning, I couldn't get one clear thought so I just stared at him.

"You're ok?"

He sounded a bit worried, and I had no idea why.

I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't get any normal word out of me.

It was like my mind was blank, so I just waved at him with a huge grin, trying to tell him that everything was fine with me.

But even my arm didn't want to work.

Lucky me he got what I wanted to tell him and smiled at me.

Moving a bit higher, he kissed me right between my breasts and made his way up to my lips.

Still not in the mood or condition to move or say something, I just went on grinning.

And he done the same.

It was this grin that made me love him so much more.

"Wow," was the first word I could say and it made him laugh.

"Is it always like this?"

"With a Vampire?"

The way he asked me was kind of disturbing.

Did he thought I was one of those?

"No, with you."

That made him grin again.

"I can do so much more." he hissed and kissed me again.

Oh dear, that was a promise.

I broke the kiss and pushed him a bit off of me.

"Something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but..."

I reached under my back and pulled the plate away, which was under there all the time and showed it to him.

He just looked at it a bit confused.

"And it's still in one piece." I laughed and put it away.

.

* * *

I really hope you liked the chapter. Cause it isn't that easy to write such a scene with him. So please let me know what you think about it.


	10. GOODBYE

I can´t believe the Season is over now, damn what am I going to do on sunday nights now?

But yeah GODRIC WAS IN IT!

Thanks again for all the support. I love to read reviews and see all the favs and alerts (hey you alert/favs guys, leave a comment as well I would love to read your thoughts ^^")

Anyways, the awsome iluvspike1024 made a Wallpaper for this story, so that´s why, this chapter is all for her. *girl i just love you for that.. KISS*

I posted the link in my profile, so go an check it out ^_^ and let us now if you like it.

.

Again this chapter was Edited by Franky, even with the lack of time, Franky edited it that fast, so thank you Hun ^-^ I know you have much to do *hug*

Well then, have fun reading. I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELY READERS ^_^

* * *

.

Since the little show in the kitchen, I slept every night - more like day - in his room at his side.

He didn´t ask me to, it just happened. And I was more than happy about it.

Also, the rest of the nest knew about us now; which was a result from that one night.

Two month had passed and no one ever said anything against us.

Even Eric and David stayed silent, and that was something I didn´t expect.

At least I thought that Eric would give me a hard time, but he didn´t say anything about it, just acted like he didn´t know.

Sure it felt weird to receive a check from Godric one night, and then sleep in his bed in a tight hug the next.

But I got used to it; it didn´t feel wrong, just a bit awkward.

.

While I was preparing the dinner for the night Tess came into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

She hopped on the table and grabbed one of the carrots, which I was cutting.

"Just spit it out."

I knew by the way she was grinning that she had some news for me.

"I´m leaving tomorrow."

"What? Where are you moving to?"

Surprised, I looked over to her and stopped my work.

Why was she leaving?

"You know that Eric got a knack for me and that he lives in Shreveport."

"Yes. Go on."

"Well, he got tired of coming over here all the time, so I´m moving to Shreveport."

That hit me good.

Why the heck did she want to move in with him?

"You aren't happy for me?"

She asked me in a bitter tone and stopped eating.

"I am happy, if you are. But is it a good to move to his town, when you don´t know if he really is into you?"

Within seconds the huge grin was back on her face.

"He asked me to. It was his idea, not mine. I really think that this will work."

Wow, Eric Northman, Mr.-I´m-scary-as-hell, asked her to move in with him?

That guy was full of surprises.

"It sounds to me like it will work out well for you two. So, when are you leaving exactly?'"

"I´ll pack my stuff today and leave at 6pm."

She finished her carrot and tried to get another one, but luckily I was faster.

"Stop eating all of it, I still need some for the soup. Do you need any help packing?"

"Nope, but let´s have one last breakfast together, because I am really going to miss you."

Even if I knew her just for a small amount of time, I knew I would miss her badly.

So I handed her another carrot and hugged her.

"I will miss you too Tess, but Shreveport isn´t that far away. We can still visit each other."

.

The time passed quicker than I wanted it to.

It felt like minutes later as I walked out of the house to hug her goodbye.

She didn´t even wait for the night, but I guess she already said goodbye to the others already.

Seeing her at her car, which was full of her stuff, made me really sad.

Tess was the first friend I had in years, and now she was leaving.

"Don´t be so sad, you make it really hard for me to go."

She walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"But it is sad."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

"Call me when you´re there, will you."

"I will, promise."

With one last hug she walked back to her car and got in.

"I´ll come and visit you in a few weeks."

"I bet you will" I laughed and waved her goodbye while she drove off the parking lot and down the road.

I already missed her.

Walking back inside, I made my way up to Godric's room and snuck in.

The sun would be down in an hour and I knew that he would be up earlier.

I closed the door silently behind me and walked over to his bed.

It was still a bit creepy to watch him sleep.

Not breathing and not moving made him look like he was dead.

Well he kind of is dead, but that view always freaked me out.

I got rid of my shoes and laid down beside him, watching his calm face.

He looked so innocent, so pure.

The moment he opened his eyes, my heard skipped a beat and I couldn´t stop a smile.

Without saying anything, he smiled at me, closed his eyes again and pulled me into a hug like I was his teddy bear.

"I like you being my first sight when I rise."

Instead of an answer he got a kiss, which made him growl.

I knew what that meant, so I forgot about my plans for the night.

.

It was hard for me to catch my breath again.

My heart was racing, and the whole Milky Way was in front of my eyes.

I had no idea how he did that, but what he had done was indescribable.

Godric lay beside me, his hand slowly stroke my stomach while he watched me.

How could he be so calm?

I felt like I had run a marathon!

My gaze got over to the clock at the wall and I shrugged.

That couldn´t be true!

Four hours had passed?

Slowly I moved my head over to him and couldn´t stop a huge grin.

"You are amazing." I breathed.

He just smiled at me and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"I can´t believe that we just did _this_. Where did you learn that?"

"I was around for some time. And I spent a very long time in India and China."

The smile on his face got a bit wicked, which made me grin even more.

"If we are ever going to do something like this again, I'm sure going to need a day off."

Godric started to laugh and moved over me.

His stunning eyes looked deep into mine.

"That was short. I´m becoming afraid that you won´t be able to handle my full capabilities."

He was joking right?

How the heck can he do more than _that_?

But by his smile I knew that he wasn´t joking around.

"So I guess I have to take a week vacation, huh?"

I flung my arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss.

I could kiss him forever.

The way he made me feel was something I never thought would happen to me.

He let himself fall to the side and pulled me with him into a hug.

"Can I ask you something Godric?"

"You can ask me everything."

"You never bit me during this amazing thing we call sex. I´m not complaining, but Tess told me that it would be normal."

"Do you want me too?"

His face changed into an expression I've never seen on him before.

"Honestly, no. I´m a bit scared, and after Stan´s little show...do you want to?"

He closed his eyes for a second and his light grip around me got a bit stronger.

"I am sorry, but yes. It´s true that it's normal, but I don´t want to hurt you. I promised that no Vampire will hurt you, and that also includes me."

The way he said this, so calm but still full of sorrow made me love him only more.

I laid my head onto his arm and closed my eyes.

"You would never hurt me in any way."

.

We stayed in bed for some time; mostly it was because I was trying to get myself back together.

But we had to get downstairs.

Godric had a job to do; and I, well I was done with everything, but I didn´t want to stay up here alone.

So we both took a shower and got dressed.

It was nice to do something so normal.

Since we were together, I searched the internet about Vampire-Human relationships and found many sites.

But sadly most of them were talking about the sex and the V, something that wasn´t my interest.

Also, I found stories that said that those relationships weren't like normal human relationships.

I was more than glad that ours was as normal as it could be for me.

We walked downstairs, but before we entered the living room, he grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it, as if he was inviting me for a dance.

The doorbell rang, but Godric was still holding me, not letting me go.

With a swift move, he flung me around into a hug and another kiss.

I loved the way he did that; it made me feel special…loved.

It was as if I would be the only person for him.

But this wonderful feeling was disturbed by the stern voice of Isabel.

"Ilka, you should come here, immediately!"

Surprised I turned around and walked to the door, which lead to the hallway.

Before I could even reach the main entrance, two Police officers stood in my way.

"Ilka Richards?"

"Um, yes. How can I help you?"

I had no idea what was going on, so I tried my best to look secure.

"We have to talk Mrs. Richards. This aftern..."

But the officer was interrupted by something I thought I wouldn´t hear again that soon.

"Mama!"

.

* * *

Nyahaha ^-^ Hope you liked the Chapter, so please let me know.


	11. HELLO

Wow lets start.

Thank you :  
**DrowCrazy-A-Susan0408-Tiffi-NocturnalRose-TrinityIsis-Tooru-Franky-Leanne-sevvi-WolverinesClause-RedRaven-Elena129-Rose-GreyLionDiva-Adidis14-allarson-fayllen-iluvspike1024-LuLu606-DarkAngel620-ncvampfan-heart beats for him-DaniD32** and all those who put me on alert and fav.

I really hope I didn´t forget someone ^-^ cause I just wanted to say thank you and that I´m more than glad and happy, that you choose to read my story ^-^

Did I ever mention DAS ICH EUCH UNGLAUGLICH LIEB HAB ? hehe *german lesson 1*

This chapter was edited by my lovely Tess, who gave me my personal Godric (who will suffer if he even dares to look at a roof) ^-^ I love you sweetie

Well then, off you go my lovely readers.

Have fun.

* * *

.

"Mama!"

A shock made me grow stiff and I just stared down at my little boy.

"Jules..."

Instantly tears filled my eyes and I got down on my knees to pull my baby into a tight hug.

"I was in a police car. With lights on!"

"That's great sweetheart."

My voice cracked while I tried to control the tears.

Slowly I leaned back to look my little boy in the eye.

"What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you Mama."

The way he looked at me, so sad, I couldn't do anything else but to just pull him back into another hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart. But how did you get here?"

That was answered by the officers.

"We caught him at the train station. He was standing alone and had your address."

This situation was so strange.

Since I lived here I never felt so lost like now.

"We checked your file, so we will leave the kid with you. But you have to contact his father, Mrs. Richards."

"It's Ms Richards since last year. Thank you for taking care of him."

"That's our job Ma'am ."

With a nod to everyone, the officers left.

It was then, when I noticed all the people around me.

The moment the door was closed I felt all eyes on me.

"Mama, who are they?'"

I got up and lifted him with me, holding him in my arm.

"My friends. You're going to meet them soon. But first we have to call Daddy, ok."

"Do we have to? He's mean. I never ever want to talk to him again!"

Without looking at the others, I walked straight to the kitchen and closed the door.

Putting my son on the table, I handed him a sandwich, which I had prepared earlier for the wild bunch.

He grabbed it and started eating.

I watched him for a few minutes and still couldn't believe that he was here.

"Will you tell me why you're mad at Daddy?"

"He hit me and sent me to Gran-Gran, and I don't like Gran-Gran. She smells."

Hearing him say that, made me mad like never before.

"So you came all this way here, all alone?"

"I bought a ticket with my money. I know how to do that. Gran-Gran showed me."

That damn old women!

How can someone teach a five year old how to buy tickets for a train?

While he ate, I got him a glass of milk and walked to the door, just opening it a bit.

"Godric?"

He was there in seconds, making me jump as usual.

But he didn't say anything.

Instead he just stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I need to call his father, could you look after him. I don't want him to listen to this."

Again he stayed silent but nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I couldn't get a hint about his thoughts, so I followed him, knowing I needed to talk to him before sunrise.

"Sweetie, this is my good friend Godric. He is gonna sit with you while I call Daddy."

Jules jumped off the table and came over to us, offering Godric his hand.

"My name is Jules and I'm five years old."

"Hello Jules. My name is Godric."

He answered in a sweet tone while he took his hand and smiled.

"You're cold. Are you ill?"

"No. I'm not ill."

"Ok. Can we play something?"

Confused my Vampire looked at me.

Was it the first time that he was confronted with a small kid?

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Be nice sweetie."

Slowly I walked out of the kitchen, again closing the door behind me.

But then I started to run and was in Godric's office in seconds, ignoring the looks from the others.

It had been some time since I dialed that number, but I remembered it perfectly.

After a couple moments, someone finally picked up.

"You're calling at this hour? Who is it?"

The harsh voice of my Ex-Husband was still the same.

"Looks like you have no idea that Jules is here with me huh. What a great dad you are."

"Ilka? What are you talking about bitch?"

"Listen you big piece of shit. You hit my son, sent him to your Gran, who can barely take care of herself and you don't even know he's here in Dallas?"

He stayed silent, the first time in his life that he didn't fight back.

"Don't lie, you picked him up right."

"No! He came to me. How could you hit him and send him away? Are you insane? You will never come near my boy again. I will do everything I can, I will move heaven and hell before you see him again asshole!"

And with that, I hung up.

I was so angry like never before.

But I had to call my lawyer and the CPS to tell them what happened.

There was so much to do, but not now.

I wouldn't reach anyone at this time of night.

Dropping down on the floor I started to cry.

To have my son back was the best thing that could ever have happened.

But all those feelings got me down.

I had to talk to Godric, I also had to move out of the nest.

Without notice, cause of my sobbing, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on Ilka?"

Isabel's warm and calm voice was helping a bit.

I got up and hugged her, still crying like a little child.

"Since when do you have a child?"

"Later... please. I...I´m sorry."

Letting go of her, I walked out of the room and back to the kitchen.

Sure I trusted Godric, but none of the others.

Before I entered the kitchen again, I wiped away the tears and put on my usual smile.

I just hoped that Jules could stay with me and that my lawyer could do something.

Slowly I opened the door and stopped taking in the view I got.

Both of them were sitting at the table, playing cards.

My sweet son explained to Godric his own set of rules and that was the first time I ever saw the Vampire confused.

No wonder, Jules changed the rules every second so that there was no chance to win against him.

I walked over to them and sat down at the table, watching them play for some more minutes.

"Was Daddy mad at me?"

"No. But you should go to bed now. It's really late and you had a long journey."

He gave me his puppy dog eyes, hoping I would let him stay up a bit longer.

"That never worked. Come on sweetie."

I stood up again and walked to the door, not once did I dare to look over at Godric.

The way he might look at me, just to imagine that sight, scared me.

"Good night Godric. Thanks for playing."

"You're welcome little one."

Jules ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I like him. He's nice."

Those words made me smile and forget about the conversation I would have later.

"He is, indeed."

We both walked thru the house and up to my room.

Jules was impressed at the size of the building and I could see in his face that he already made plans where to play the next day.

The second I opened the door to my bedroom, Jules ran in and jumped onto the bed.

While I was looking for a small shirt for him to wear, he was jumping on the bed with his wonderful laugh which I had missed so much.

"Are you staying with me?"

"I can read a story for you and wait until you sleep."

"Great!"

He got rid of his clothing, put on the shirt and laid down.

I still had the Harry Potter book on the side of my bed, so we both cuddled up and I started reading.

"Mama. Can I stay with you this time?"

"I'll give it my best to make it happen."

.

After Jules was asleep, I walked back down stairs.

I knew I had to talk to Godric about what happened, who Jules was and what was going on.

But I had no idea how I could do it.

I always kept my past to myself, never told anyone about it.

But since Godric and I were a couple, I had to tell him.

The moment I entered the living room, a dead silence hit me.

Isabel was sitting besides Godric and stood up the moment she saw me.

Without saying a word, she walked out of the room and left me alone with him.

He looked up to me, but his expression was far away from what I knew.

"We have to talk."

Also his voice was cold, calm but still cold.

I walked over to him and sat down on one of the chairs, looking into his eyes and hoped he would understand.

It took me a couple of moments before I could open my mouth, the whole situation was so weird.

My son was here, finally with me, but also the man I love was sitting across from me and wasn't happy about the turn of events.

"Jules has been living with his father since we got divorced. The last time I saw him was about eight months ago. But we stayed in contact. I send him letters every week or call him. I really have no idea why he's here or that he wanted to come. I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

He was sad about it, I felt like I had betrayed him.

"I wanted to, but not now. I had no idea how to tell you that. I was afraid of your reaction."

Ashamed I looked down on the floor, I didn't dare to look him in the eyes any longer .

"Tell me what happened."

"I met Jason when I was fifteen and still in high school. We were a great couple and his parents loved me. Before graduation I got pregnant and he married me. He told me that this was the best way to raise a child. But the whole thing went totally wrong. He got annoyed with Jules, so he stayed away for nights, even cheated on me. And when I confronted him with everything...he hit me. Something that became a daily procedure. His parents didn't believe me and told him to get rid of me. Sadly he had the better lawyer, so I lost my child to him. Since then I have tried to earn enough money for a good lawyer to get him back completely. Jules deserves a proper home with someone who loves him and not a father who can't stand him."

While I told him everything, tears were falling down again.

I could never stop those damn water works when I was talking or just thinking about my ex-husband.

The memories of that bad time of my life were to0 painful.

Godric stood up and came over to me, taking my hand and smiled down at me.

"Don't cry my love. There is no reason anymore for that. Your son is here with you, and we will make sure that he will be at your side from now on."

"You're not mad at me for not telling you about him?"

"I would have appreciated it, but you said you wanted to tell me but the time wasn't right yet. So I believe you."

He bowed his head and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I couldn't believe that he was so generous; so lovely.

"I guess I should find myself a flat now. I don't believe that anyone wants a kid around here."

I raised my gaze up to him and was stunned.

His expression was strange, he looked hurt.

"You are mine, my lover, my companion. So I want you to stay by my side, with your son. And don't worry about the others. This is my home, our home, so they have no word in this"

I jumped up from the chair and pulled him into a tight hug.

His hands were on my back, stroking it softly.

"I love you Godric. More than you could ever imagine. I still can't believe something so good happened to me."

.

* * *

So, that was the Mama part. Let´s what comes next haha.

Let me know what you think about that chapter ^-^


	12. New Daddy ?

Wooow again so many feedback. Thank you all so much. ^-^ *can´t stop smiling here*

Today is my Birthday (yay) and Tess told me to get some Godric Action (off to Dallas) so wish me luck that I find one over the weekend XD

Well to let you know, most of the stuff Jules does in my story (following chapters included) is quite the copy of the things my Godchild had done. And I love that littel brat ^_^

**Askarlover ** There will be more Eric later on, promise ^_^

Anyways this chapter got an edit from my lovely Tess, without her, this story wouldn´t be here. Honestly without her late night phonecalls I would have missed the best stuff for this thing. I love you sweetie

I also would ike to tell you, that I´m always, dunno why, listening to Tristan & Isolde from Wagner when I´m writing this thing. So if you want to get in the mood, listen to Wagner ^_^

But now, have fun reading my lovely addicts

* * *

.

He was right, the others didn't say anything about it.

But they also knew that they wouldn't meet him.

Jules bedtime was shortly after sunset, so he just had the chance to meet Godric.

And that was more important to me than anything else.

Over the day I reached my lawyer and told him what had happened.

He promised me to make sure that my son could stay with me and also would clear everything with the CPS.

So I still had enough time to find my boy a Kindergarten and do my job.

Jules was more than happy that he could stay with me and was running around the house to find the perfect place to play.

He promised me that he wouldn't go in any room or even upstairs.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him that everyone else in this house was a Vampire.

We never talked about them, so I didn't know if he would be afraid of them or not.

So I let him play in the living room and started to get the laundry done, hopefully without getting trapped in an wardrobe again.

.

I finished my work and after a little shopping tour, to get everything Jules needed, we both sat down in the garden to play and eat some sandwiches.

"Mama, why is everyone sleeping over the day? Are they ill?"

"No, they just stayed up really really long. So they have to sleep a bit longer than we do."

"Why do you live here with them? Is this going to be our new home?"

"Yes it is our new home. We will stay here with Godric and he'll watch over us."

"I like him. He played cards with me. Do you like him too?"

"Yes I do."

.

After playing in the garden, I put Jules on a couch for a nap and went in the kitchen to get dinner ready.

The day ended faster than I thought, and when I got back to Jules, he wasn't alone anymore.

Godric was sitting with him on the floor in front of the telly, watching a cartoon show.

"You never watched Spongebob? It's funny and he looks funny and can make Burgers."

I didn't know what was happening on the TV but both of them started laughing, so I couldn't stop a grin.

Ok then, my Vampire likes Spongebob.

I walked over to them and sat down.

"Mama, can I get a cookie?"

"Sure, on the table in the..."

But he just jumped up and ran out of the room, yelling at me that he already knew.

"So, you like Spongebob huh?"

Godric answered me with a kiss and pulled me into his arms.

"Does he know what we are?"

"Not yet."

"You should wait until he feels comfortable around us."

This man is just amazing!

I laid down on the floor with my head on his lap, and closed my eyes.

"Do you think that this will work Godric?"

Slowly he brushed my cheek and made me smile.

"It will. Don't worry about it my love."

He bowed his head and gave me a soft kiss.

"Why are you kissing my Mama?"

We both shrugged and looked over to Jules, who was standing besides us, eating his cookie.

Godric just stared at him in surprise.

I sat up again and tried to find a good answer, but my mind was blank... as usual.

Godric had no idea how to answer him, so I said the only thing a mother could say.

"Because we like each other sweetie."

Jules walked the last steps in front of us and looked Godric straight in the eyes.

"Well if you are going to be my new daddy, then you have to be real nice to my Mama and me. Understand?"

The way he said that made me grin and I had a hard time not to bust out laughing.

Godric just looked at my boy, smiled and offered him his hand.

"I promise I'll be nice to the both of you."

"Good." he answered and accepted his hand.

"Now that this is clear, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be with you in a couple minutes."

Jules nodded and walked upstairs.

"Why didn't I hear him enter?"

Godric's gaze hit me and I knew he was concerned about it.

"I didn't heard him either."

"But I had to hear him."

"Maybe you were too concentrated on me."

"Maybe."

He smiled at me but I could tell that he was still thinking about it.

There was a reason why he didn't hear him, but I couldn't tell him.

Not now.

Too much had happened, so I wanted some more time before telling him everything about me, my son and my past life.

.

Godric and me got awoken by a five year old alarm clock.

Jules jumped into our bed and dug his way between us.

Since he and Godric had their little_ "man talk" _he felt more secure around him and acted like we were a family.

Sure I loved that idea, but I also knew where this was coming from.

His father was a jerk and Jules always wanted a normal happy family.

Godric opened his eyes and stared at my son, who was between us, and tried to get under one of the blankets.

So he helped him and smiled.

It was the first time I saw that smile on Godric's face.

Somehow it was the same smile Jason had when he first laid eyes on our son.

"Why are you sleeping all day?"

"I'm allergic to the sun. So I'm just awake at night."

Now that was an answer I never thought off.

"So you're like the Vampires in my book?"

Godric looked over to me and I just nodded.

There was no point of lying any longer.

Sure I wanted to take my time until I tell him what they are, but somehow I thought it would be the best way to let him know now.

The sooner he knew, the sooner he would be more careful around them, even if there wasn't any reason for it.

Godric's eyes went back to my sons and he smiled in a calm way before he answered.

"Actually I am a Vampire."

Jules sat up and looked at him.

I was afraid that he would freak out any second, but he done something that neither Godric nor I thought of.

He looked concerned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to look like me when I was mad about something.

"Then you have to sleep now, cause the sun is up! Mama and I are going downstairs."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on Mama, he has to sleep or he's gonna get sick."

Slowly I got up and gave Godric one last smile before my son pulled me out of bed.

I was glad that he wasn't afraid, but somehow I knew he wouldn't be.

Who would be afraid of Godric?

So I let him pull me out of the room, without the chance to grab my clothing.

What a nice way to start a day.

.

* * *

Hey how´s hanging? hehe

I really really hurry to update the next chapter, cause I hate to see someone hanging above such a damn cliff ^-^"

Let me know what you think (love it/ hate it) and maybe what you would like to see?

Any wishes for Godric´s action with a child?


	13. PERFECT

I´m really really sorry that it took so damn long for this chapter. So please forgive me.

Also this chapter doesn´t has a Beta, so please ignore every mistake you might find ^^"

.

This little piece here is for my beloved Tess, cause she more then deserves it. I love you my dear.

* * *

.

Over the day I had enough work and after I picked up Jules from the Kindergarten we drove to the lawyer.

I had no idea how, but he had managed that Jason grant me the full custody of my boy and didn´t fight back.

For hours I was trying to figure out why Jason gave up and couldn´t find an answer.

But at least, my son could stay and I was more than happy about it.

While I cleaned the library, Jules was sitting at a table and draw some pictures.

"Mama, does Godric have fangs?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Does he bite his tounge with them when he speaks?"

"I don´t know. You should ask him."

"Ok." and with that he continued drawing.

In the last hours he asked me the strangest things about Vampires.

Me... the only person in this house without any knowledge about them.

When I was done with everything, I saw that he was tired.

His red cheecks told me that he should take a nap.

"Sweetie, you should lay down for a while."

"I´m not tired."

"you are and you can stay up some more time tonight when you sleep now."

That got him.

He complained every day that he didn´t had the chance to play with Godric or just talk to him.

I didn´t wanted to bother Godric with that, but the short one was so into him that I didn´t had a word in this.

Lucky me, Godric didn´t mind and talked or played with him when he got the time.

He was so sweet to my son and everytime I watched them, a huge grin got on my face which I couldn´t stop.

Jules walked up to his room and finally I had the chance to get some rest for myself.

Staying up all night and half of the day was starting to kill me.

So I layed down on the couch and activated the alarm on my cellphone.

Finally some sleep.

.

After two hours of the sleep, my cell woke me.

The dinner was ready, the house clean and Jules still asleep.

So I had enough time to take a shower and be there when Godric got up.

It was still scary to see him asleep, but the moment he open his eyes and smile at me was the best moment of the day.

I took my time to get ready, mostly for choosing my outift.

I wanted to look nice, well... more then nice.

Since Jules was with us, we hardly had the chance to get some _lonely_ time, cause every time we started something, the little one showed up; or some Vampire who wanted something from Godric.

Sure I could go for days without it, but after Godric showed me, what he meant with _so much more,_ I was an addict.

And now Jules was sleeping and we had the chance to have some fun together.

So I walked with a grin into Godrics room and shrugged.

"Great, no fun time today... again."

Godric wasn´t alone; Jules was sleeping right next to him, both of them cuddled up into a blanket.

It was kind of sweet to see both of my men sleeping like that, but my libido freaked out about it.

Letting my head down, I walked over to the bed an lay down besides them.

How can some look so innocent?

Good god, I could watch him like that for hours... days.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at me in surprise.

"Good evening my love." I whispered and made him smile.

"Why is Jules here?"

"Did he woke you up?"

"Yes, while he crawled into the bed." he answered me, also in a whispering tone.

"I don´t know why he came in here, but we both should change the rooms while he´s still sleeping."

Confused he looked at me, not knowing what I was talking about.

I couldn´t stop a little laugh, cause he was always like that the moment he woke up.

Over the night he was the smartest person I´ve ever known, but the moment he woke up, it took some time until his brain was finally working.

So I gave him a kiss to let him know what I was talking about, and he got it.

With a wicked grin on his face, he stood up without making any sound.

Silently we walked out of the room and then quite fast into one of the guest rooms.

In seconds he got rid of mine and his clothe and we both landed on the bed.

While he placed kisses on every inch of my body, I felt that his fangs were out again.

Our last conversation about that biting thing came back into my mind and I felt awfull.

I knew that he would do everything for me and I denied to let him bite me.

That wasn´t right.

So I pulled his face up to mine and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

I was still afraid about it, but I also knew that he would never hurt me in any possible way.

"You can do it." I whispered into his ear while he was nibling at mine.

His head shot up and he stared at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled at me and stared to nibble at my ear again.

His fingers ran over my body and found the spot, that made me moan out loud.

I had no idea if it would hurt, but I didn´t had the chance to think about that, thanks to the work of his hands.

Not knowing when he would do it, I let myself fall into the feeling which was building up inside of my body.

He sure knew what he had to do.

My breathing got faster and the moans louder, so we both knew that I was more than close.

The moment the wave hit me, he sank his fangs into my neck and made my moans into a small scream of pain and pleasure.

It was a weird feeling, the hard orgasm and the sucking feeling at my neck.

Something I could never descripe.

After a short time he let go of me and licked my neck clean.

The lightly burning feeling, where he bit me, got away and he looked at me with a smile.

"You´re ok?"

I nodded and kissed him, tasting my own blood in his mouth, wich was pretty gross.

"Thank you my love." he hushed and kissed me again.

"You´re welcome. Care for a dessert?" I laughed and flung my arms around him, pulling him back onto my body.

.

After some amazing sex, we both got dressed and walked out of the room.

I knew the others would be awake soon, so I woke up Jules to fulfill my promise while Godric walked down to do whatever a Sheriff had to do.

While Jules was watching some TV and waited for Godric, I prepared the table and some Tru Blood for Isabel.

Since Hugo was gone on a business trip, she kept her promise to just drink that nasty stuff instead of getting someone downtown.

Sometimes I wondered if there was something like a delivery Service for Vampires.

_Order you favorite blood type and get it within 30 minutes or it's free._

Laughing about my own stupid ideas, I walked out of the dining room and into the living room to check on Jules.

He was sitting on a couch with Godric and asked him everything he ever wanted to know about Vampires.

"Did you saw the dinosaurs?"

"In a museum, yes."

"Do you know Count Dracula?"

"I´m sorry but no. I never met him."

"And what about Count Chocula?"

I couldn´t stop a grin about that question and about the way Godric looked at him.

Sure he had no idea who that _Count _was, how could he.

"I don´t know him either."

"What? Everyone knows him, I can show you a picture."

And with that, Jules jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, probably getting the _Count_ out of the cupboard.

Godric looked confused, but the moment he saw me, a smile crawled onto his face and he stood up.

"So you never met the count, huh."

"No I don´t. Do you know him?"

This was just priceless, cause he was really concerned about it.

"Yes, we are old friends. He´s kind of sweet."

The way he looked at me was strange.

I knew that I told him that I was never around Vampires before, so my answer quite disturbed him.

But before he had the chance to say anything, Jules came back with the box in his hand.

"See, that´s Count Chocula."

With a grin on his face, happy to teach someone older something, he handed Godric the box.

It took some moments before Godric reacted, but a grin got on his face and he looked at the both of us.

I grabbed the box away from him and got myself a handful.

"Told you he´s sweet."

.

Since Jules was in bed, I talked to Isabel for some time and went then into the bedroom.

I just wanted to finally finish my book and maybe talk to Godric.

The urge to tell him about Jules, Jason and what the lawyer told me today, was so deep, that I was jittery again.

Lost in my own happy thoughts, my hand got to my neck and I touched the place where he bit me just hours ago.

My neck still hurted a bit, but I couldn´t tell him that.

I knew that this whole biting thing was a big part in a Vampire-Human relationship, but I was glad that he never asked me to do it.

Also I had no idea if I should let him do that again or not.

At least, there weren't any marks at my neck.

Ignoring the little pain, I cuddled up in the blanket and returned to my book.

There were still some hours to wait until Godric would come up and I had the chance to tell him about the good news.

.

"You did WHAT?"

"I sended Hugo to him to clear the case."

Godrics answer sounded like he was telling me that he just ordered a Pizza.

"Why did you done that?"

"You are mad at me." he stated.

"Yes...um... no. Why did you done that?"

I still couldn´t believe it.

Godric sended Hugo, who was a lawyer, to Jason to make sure Jules could stay with me but without letting me know about that.

"Did you also talked to him?"

Somehow I got an idea why Jason didn´t do anything to keep our son.

"No. But Isabel did. Why are you mad?"

He asked me again, but how could he know.

"Did she glamoured him?"

This time he stayed silent and I knew the answer.

Standing up from the bed, I started to walk around the bedroom, bying myself some time to think.

"Ok, I´m not mad. I´m thankfull that you, well Isabel, did this. I´m happy that Jules is with me, but... You can´t let someone glamoure a person I have a problem with. You can´t protect me from everything that comes up. What if someone finds out?"

"So you´re concerned."

"Godric! Focus! Sure I´m concerned. If they find out, I could lose him forever."

"They wont find out." he answered me, again with a calm voice that just made angry so much more

"How can you be so sure? Did you ever saw those TV-Shows? Maybe they had cameras?"

This was the first time we had something like a fight, and I felt awfull.

I was afraid I could lose him and Jules.

But he stayed calm and smiled at me.

"They will never find out my love, don´t be afraid. Isabel is the best with that, so no one will ever know."

I stopped my pacing and looked at him.

"I hope you´re right. And I also hope that something like this will _never_ happen again."

"Unless you have another ex husband, I don´t know about, I don´t believe so." he answered with a childish grin.

Did he really made a joke?

Well... that was new.

"No, he was the first and hopefully the last one."

I smiled at him and walked back to the bed.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on his lap and into a kiss.

After some moments, I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I mean it Godric. Don´t..."

But he interrupted me with a kiss, which I broke again.

"Ever.. do.. that... again... Ah shoot!"

He kissed me between each single word, not letting me say a whole sentence.

But how he kissed... holy lord, he sure knew how to do that.

After a very very long and intense kiss, that made me more than jittery, he pulled back and smiled.

With one hand, he brushed a flick of my black hair out of my face and laid his hand on my cheek, slowley brushing the skin with his thumb.

"I love you Ilka."

That was the first time he said that and it almost knocked me off of his legs.

His stinning eyes looked gently into mine and the small smile gave me the rest.

"I love you too Godric."

I bowed my head and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

At this moment, I was more then happy.

Everything was just perfect.

.

* * *

So let me know if you liked it. The next one will be up quite quick and to let you know, some of your reviews just gave me an idea and I hope I wont disappoint you.

Thanks for reading.


	14. COMPLETE

Sorry for not saying anything to you guys in the last chapter, but I was in a bit of a hurry.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews (not that much, I´m used to get more *sniff*). But I´m still happy that there are AWSOME people out there who are reading my story THANKS GUYS!

This chapter was edit by Tessa (again) and I hate her cause she´s going to be one of Erics pets and is going to meet Godric (Oh how I envy you)

.

Also I totally forgot to tell you, Ilka/Godric/Tessa/Eric are on Twitter *whoa* why on twitter, no idea but Godric was my birthday present and I keep him. ^^ It´s pretty funny, so if you want follow us or just get involved cause I don´t think Tess will survive this night and Eric needs a new human *muahaha*

.

But now off you go my dear lovely readers, hope you like it cause your reviews gave me the idea for this one.

* * *

.

Timing; Something that never really worked for me.

I always had bad luck when it came to _timing_.

And this time, well, this time it was just perfect.

Jules was just a few weeks in his new Kindergarten, but my timing with that was so perfect, that they had a parent-teacher conference, at night.

It would be the first conference for me, so I was more than excited about it.

But still I was a bit scared about the stuff the teachers would talk to me, after all, I just had my son back and I was afraid they would get a wrong impression.

The next problem was, who would look after him?

Sure Godric could do it, but he had enough work to do with him being the Sheriff, also I had other plans for him in mind.

And I had no need for getting a Babysitter from downtown into a house full of Vampires.

Not knowing what to do, I stayed awake in bed and tried to figure out what would be the best way.

Jules was finally sleeping in his bed, which took me more than a couple days to make sure he understood that he couldn't sleep every night with me and Godric.

I yawned in frustration, not knowing what to do.

"You look distressed my love."

I shoot up in seconds, my heart racing like a rollercoaster.

Godric stood in the room and closed the door behind him.

Living with him for all these month and I still had problems with the silent and sudden appearances of him.

"Please don't do that, or one day I'm gonna have a heart attack."

He just smiled at me, like he always does and made his way to me.

Sitting down at the side of the bed, he took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Tell me."

I sighed and tried to find myself a better sitting position.

"There is this parent-teacher-conference at the Kindergarten and I have to go. But it's after sunset and I don't have a babysitter for Jules."

"A conference?"

His brows moved over his eyes and I knew he had no idea what I was talking about.

"It's twice a year. You have the chance to talk to the teachers and get some information about the activities for the year."

"Then you should go."

I sighed again, sometimes he really doesn't understand my problems.

"I know and I want to, but who will take care of Jules? I can't just leave him here alone with ... um... well the others."

"And what about me?"

The tone he used told me that he was hurt for not choosing him as the babysitter, but he had no idea that that was impossible.

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you would join me. Jules is new there, and I don't know if he told anyone where he's living, well more with whom he's living with. And If they know, what should I tell them? I can't just talk about you and the nest."

Also I didn't want to go there all by myself, I needed his support that night.

I watched him, while I waited for his answer, and saw that his eyes lighted up a bit.

"I understand and I would love to join you."

Yep, the best man ever!

"Great! But I still need a babysitter. Any ideas?"

"Isabel."

His answer came quick and with a grin on his face, a grin that told me there was more to say than just a name.

"Why her?"

I knew Isabel for some time now, and she somehow also was kind of a friend for me, if I could call it that way.

But I also knew that she had much to do and I wasn't sure if she could handle Jules.

"I trust her."

And again a short answer, but he was right, I trusted her also and I knew that Hugo had kids on his own.

"Then I will ask her tomorrow."

.

Lucky me, Isabel said yes and was looking forward to babysitting Jules.

Oh dear, that women had no idea what she was getting herself into for the night.

Jules liked her, mostly because she was a Vampire, so he could ask her all the funny questions he couldn't ask Godric.

While I had the chance to get ready in the afternoon, I was now waiting for Godric to show up.

I had no idea how this night would go, but I was more than glad that he would be by my side.

Standing in front of the huge mirror in the hallway, I checked my outfit for the hundredth time tonight.

I decided to wear a black knee-length skirt and my favorite black button down silk blouse which made me look more adult then the rest of my stuff.

"You look marvelous tonight my love."

Godric' s compliment made me smile and I turned around to thank him, but I stopped and my jaw almost hit the ground.

He was standing in the hallway, well I guess it was him, cause it was the first time I saw him in _normal_ cloth.

The dark blue denim, his lightly blue shirt and the black jacket suited him more then well.

I couldn't say a word and just went on staring at him.

Good god that guy is really full of surprises and damn good looking.

He noticed my behavior and made the last steps that got him right in front of me.

"Shall we go?"

I just nodded and still stared at him with an open mouth.

He took my hand and guided me out of the house, the light breeze gave me a hint of his scent and made me shiver.

Being the Gentleman he is, he opened the car door for me, but I didn't get in.

Instead I turned to face him, laid my hands on his shoulder and pulled him into an intense kiss.

I had no idea where that was coming from but I just had to do it.

The way he was dressed tonight, and the way he smelled was tantalizing.

His hands moved on my back and he pulled me closer to his body.

If this didn't stop now, we would never make it to the conference, so I pulled back and grinned.

"I have no idea what you have planed for the night, but I'm in." I laughed and got in the car, leaving a confused Godric behind me.

.

The Kindergarten was bigger than I remembered it, maybe the lack of the running kids made me see it that way.

My hand was clasped to Godric' s while we walked down the long hallway to find the room.

"Are you afraid?"

His low calm voice got me back to reality.

I managed to forget my excitement for this night during the drive here, but now it was back, and even worse.

"A bit yes. It's the first time I have done something like that and I have no idea what they will ask me."

"Don't worry my love. It will be fine."

I smiled at him and we both stopped in front of an green door with the ugliest sunflowers on it, that I ever saw.

With a last smile in his direction, I knocked and opened it.

Before we both even entered the room, the teacher came to us, offering her hand as a welcome.

"You must be Ms Richards . My name is Samantha Golding and I'm very happy to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I mumbled while I was a bit confused about her sunny character.

Samantha Golding was an aged women, I guess about 48years old, with light blond hair and a smile that would have scared me as a kid.

Godric didn't say anything, he stood besides me and waited, but not for long.

The teacher laid instantly her eyes on him and her smile grew into awkwardness.

"Also welcome to you. May we sit down?"

She also offered him her hand but shrugged when he accepted it, not knowing if it was causing to his cold skin or because he didn't say anything.

Yep, this night was going to be damn funny.

The three of us got to our chairs and sat down, waiting for her to start.

"Ms. Richards, first I want to thank you for joining me tonight. There are some important points I would like to discuss with you. Jules is a very smart kid. He found many friends and integrated very fast in the class. Also his reading and writing skills are more than good for a boy at his age, but...there are some things that I would like to show you."

She opened a file, pulled some sheets out and laid them down on the desk.

"We also have an art class and Jules love to draw, but the pictures are a bit... well, please have look."

I took the sheets and Godric and me looked at them.

Sadly I couldn't stop a grin while I was looking at the pictures.

It showed almost every member of the nest he ever met, including the fangs and the True Blood bottles.

Not to mention the Spongebob t-shirt Godric was wearing on one of them while holding hands with me and a small figure that supposed to be Jules.

I put the pictures down again and smiled at her.

"I think they look great. What are you trying to tell me?"

Godric eyed her with interest, cause we both knew where this was heading.

"Jules has a huge interest in Vampires. He's telling the other children that he's living with them and that his new Daddy happens to be one."

Her eyes went to Godric while she said this.

"I still don't see a problem here." I said while I tried to get her attention back to me.

She cleared her throat and looked back at me, this time with an weird expression on her face.

"The problem is, that the other children believe him. A good dose of imagination is always good, but this goes a bit to far don't you think?"

Before I answered I looked over to Godric, hoping he had an idea what to say.

I didn't know if we should let her think that Jules made this all up or that he was telling the truth.

But Godric put on his usual smile before he answered her.

"Why imagination?"

Those two words almost knocked her off of her chair.

Her eyes got wide while she stared at him in a mix of fright and panic.

We gave her some moments to calm herself, eager to find out what she would say next.

"So you're telling me that everything he said is the truth? A five year old is living with a Vampire, in one household?"

"Still not seeing a problem."

Godric staid silent still watching her closely while I answered her.

"Does the CPS know about this?"

But before I had the chance to say anything, Godric did, but this time with a voice that wasn't nice and sweet at all.

"I doubt that this is any of your concern. This is about my family and that does not involve you."

My heart stopped beating for more then just a second, he really said _my family_, and I more then loved to hear it from him.

"And before you go on, you should know that I will find Jules a new Kindergarten if this one here isn't open minded for every origin."

Wow, that man is just...wait did he said he will find him a new one?

Is he insane?

This was the only one I found without any influence of the FOTS, so there was no chance to find another one except I pay a huge price for a private.

My hand, which was still in Godric' s, tightened up the grip to let him know that he better shut up.

The teacher didn't say anything, she was staring at the both of us with a shocked face.

I was sick of waiting, so I grabbed the pictures and looked at her.

"Anything else you would like to share with us?"

"You know that I have to inform the CPS. To let a child live with a Vampire, that's just..."

"As I said before, it's none of your concern. But to let you know, the CPS knows about everything, even if there's no need to. You should inform yourself about a society before you make a judgment."

While he spoke we both stood up and I offered her my hand.

"It was more than nice to meet you Samantha. I think its best to have a conversation about my son on another day. Feel free to send me an invitation."

She still was staring at us, and I guess she wasn't sure what she could say.

I knew it was rude to talk to her like that, but if Godric hadn't of done this, the whole thing could have ended in a disaster.

Godric just nodded into her direction and we both left the classroom.

Without speaking a word, we walked straight out of the building to our car.

The expression he got on his face was blank, like stone.

I had no idea what was going on in him, so I stopped him in front of the car and took his other hand in mine.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"It's sad to see that young humans, children, are raised in such a hatred way."

"The elder once of us are still afraid, I guess. Don't worry, I talk to her again and we will find a way."

But he looked at me in a strange way, and the tone he used sounded hurt.

"I know I have no word in the education of your son, but you should find him another place."

I cupped his face with my hands and smiled.

"You are more a father to him in the last few days, than his birth-father ever was. You called us a Family back in there, so you have the same rights like me."

The smile, that got on his face, wasn't from this earth.

"I'm glad to call you mine."

I leaned in and kissed him before we got into the car to get finally back home.

On our way back we talked about a new Kindergarten and he told me that his day-human Martin will help me to choose the right one.

I never met Martin in person, but Tess told me about him.

He worked for the mayor of Dallas for many years, but got into the AVL after the _big coming out_.

While I was thinking about my first meeting with Martin, I didn't heard what Godric was saying.

"Ilka?"

"Sorry, I drifted off."

"I asked, what you meant with _plans for the night_."

A smug smile crawled onto my face while I turned my head into his direction.

"Oh, that. It was just about the way you look and smell tonight. I more then like it and I guess that Jules will be asleep by now."

The smile on his face told me that he understood and he hit the gas which made me laugh.

Tonight we had a babysitter, so we had plenty of time for just the both of us.

He pulled the car into the parking lot in front of the house, got out of it and opened the door for me in seconds.

Still the smile on his face while he helped me out of the car and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Mmh...I like the way you kiss me." I purred after we separated again.

Leaving him behind, I walked some steps away from him, stretching my arms above my head and faked a yawn.

"I can't wait to get in bed. This conversation made me more then tired."

Turning my head into his direction I saw a slightly confused Godric.

But I gave him a wicked grin and made some more steps, letting him know that I was joking.

His expression changed into the grin I saw only once on him; back in the kitchen with the predator that he was.

Only this time, the predator showed his fangs and growled in a way that made me jump.

I turned around completely and watched him.

He didn't move an inch, he was just watching me like a cat watched a mouse.

Slowly I made a step back, eager to find out how he would react.

A deep growling sound escaped his throat, and that was my start signal.

Happy about wearing the flat boots and not the pumps, I turned and ran down the parking lot and into the garden of his house.

I knew he would catch me in seconds, but I was a damn optimist.

So I ran like hell around the building and into the deeper part of the huge garden, trying to hide behind one of the trees.

My heart was racing like my libido.

Trying to calm my breathing, I gave my best to hear anything; but there was nothing.

No cracking sound or footsteps, only the sound of the night.

Maybe I was lucky, but when I turned around I shrugged.

He was standing right in front of me, growling in anticipation.

I made a step back, but my back hit the tree behind me, so there was no way out.

Guess that means to say goodbye to my favorite blouse...YAY!

.

* * *

Well then, hope you liked it. Please let me know if you liked it, cause reviews are giving me not only a smile, you also give me many weird ideas and I more than like that. ^-^

And now a little competition: The person who will write the 145review, will be a VERY important character in my story *and yes you´ll be very close to Godric* ^-^ GOOD LUCK


	15. FAMILY REUNION

**Whoa! Guys you just made my WHOLE WEEK! So many reviews, I still can´t believe it. You have no idea how happy you make me with writing so sweet things. *blush***

**I hope that will not change after this chapter nyaa ^^**

So I keep my promise and "christina" will be in this chapter (sweety, which words do you mean that aren´t real? o.O) also Susan (susan0408) will be in it, cause she was sooo close to win it. (and yes it´s still freaking cold here haha)

To let you know the last chapter wasn´t the **"LAST CHAPTER"**, there will be some more to read about Godric and Ilka.

.

Again, this chapter doesn´t have a Beta. Cause my lovely Tess is currently working at Fangtasia (no joke). So please ignore all the mistakes you might find. I really should start to write fanfics in my own language haha

.

**Well then, enough mushy stuff, the drama starts here! Please don´t hate me.**

* * *

.

After hours of fighting, I finally managed to get Jules into bed.

He yelled at me, that he wanted Godric to read him a story, but he didn´t had the time.

So he was angry and it took me some time to explain him why he couldn´t be up here and now he was finally asleep and I could get ready for the night.

I was on my way to our bedroom, when I heard the noises; the screams of two women and Stan.

I knew that Godric was still downstaris, but I was eager to find out what was going on.

It didn´t sound like a arguing or a fight, it was something else.

So I truned around and walked down to the livingroom.

The closer I came, the more I heard a stern conversation between Godric and a women.

Slowly I entered the room, hoping to not distract them.

Godric was standing infront of kneeling women, who was hold down by Stan and Isabel.

It was the first time that I heard Godric talking with such a harsh voice.

But the kneeling women didn´t take him serious.

She was laughing at him and about the situation she was in.

I knew I shouldn´t be down here, watching and listening, but now it was too late to go back.

Stan had saw me and gave me one of his really wicked grins.

He knew I was still scared around him, even when Godric told him to stay away from me.

But the grins he gave me from time to time, were just scary as hell.

"I´m aware of you and your family. So stop acting and tell me who your target is."

Godrics strong voice echoed thru the room and caught my attention.

The young women answered with a challenging tone.

"You, Sherlock. Who else."

Target... him? What was going on here?

"She came for you and her." Stan growled his words and pointed into my direction.

Isabel and Godric turned around and looked at me.

"It´s true Sheriff. She said that your companion would be the first one to die."

"What are you talking about Isabel?"

I was scared and just stared at her.

Someone wanted to kill me? Why?

Godric saw how scared I was, so he walked over to me, laying one hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"I promised you that no one will harm you, and I keep promises."

His soft words didn´t really helped.

Afraid I looked over to the young women on the floor.

The wicked grin on her face scared me more than the words she said just seconds ago.

But her look changed when she saw me.

Her eyes grew wider and the grin on her face faided away.

"Christina?"

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard the name.

The one name I hated like nothing else.

I felt numb and couldn´t say anything.

Everyone else stared at the women, surprised by the change of her voice.

"It is you."

How could she know my name?

That was impossible, except...

Slowly I walked over to her, trying to recognise her face.

"You don´t remember me do you?"

I couldn´t answer her, too many feelings were rumbling inside of me, but Stan helped.

"What are you talking about?

With a huge smile, the women looked up to him.

"I didn´t knew that this job would be a reunion."

That hit me like a bus.

Every memory that I tried to get rid off, came back in seconds and was flooding my mind.

"That´s impossible." I mumbled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew that it was Godric.

"What is this about, Ilka?"

"How sweet. You´re going by your second name now?"

I fell down on my knees and stared at her, finally knowing who she was.

"Susan..."

"Aw, you still remember your older Sister. Looks like you made your way, huh."

And again there was this mean grin on her face that I couldn´t read.

Godrics hand moved away from my shoulder and I could hear that he also done some steps back, but I couldn´t turn around, my eyes were locked on her face.

No one said a word, and I knew that everyone was watching us.

"Sorry that I blow your cover sis. Hope you don´t get any trouble here."

Hearing her say this, made me almost puke.

My heart stopped beating and I felt how my face got pale.

"W...What?"

"Oh stop acting. It´s over."

The way she looked at me was more than mad and made me shiver.

What was she trying and why the hell was she here?

Did they found me?

Did they wanted me back or just destroy my life?

My mind was racing but still blank enough that I couldn´t say a word.

"Stan, bring her downstairs into the cell. Isabel, get some guards and inform the King." Godrics dark voice sounded empty and hurt.

Both of the Vampires nodded, grabbed Susan by her shoulders and pulled her up.

She didn´t fight back, instead she was laughing like a maniac while she was dragged out of the room by Stan.

I was still sitting on the floor, not moving at all, even breathing was more than hard for me.

Within second Godric appeared infront of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

He didn´t said a word, just looking at me with an expression that gave me the creeps.

I had no idea if he was concerened or mad.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

But instead of reacting, I got up and ran out of the room and out in the garden.

I needed fresh air and I couldn´t stand his face any longer.

Letting myself fall down on my knees again, I stared down on the grass and tried to calm myself.

Why must always someone comes up and destroy everything, when my life once goes perfect?

And this time, it was blown into pieces that no one ever could get back together.

I wanted to cry, to scream out loud, but all I could do was just shiver and staring down.

"Ilka?"

Slowly I looked up and saw Godric standing infront of me.

So I got up and flung my arms around him, digging my head into his neck and finally started to cry... but he didn´t do anything.

No hand on my back or some calm words.

He was just standing there, letting me cry like a baby.

I knew he still wanted an answer, but I had no idea what I could tell him.

Afraid to look him in the eyes, I let go off him and moved back.

"Explain yourself Ilka."

The way he said this, plain, without any emotions, made me feel sick again.

"What do you want to know." I whispered.

"Is that hunter your sister?"

"Yes."

"So you´re one of the Hamilton Clan."

I just nodded and was still staring down.

The sickness grew more and more, and I had a hard time to even breath.

"And when did you wanted to tell me about it, or are you here on order?"

"I´m not here on order. But how or when could I tell you about this? I thought, keeping this as an secret would be the best."

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder that hold me in place with a firm grib.

"Where should I bring her, Sheriff?"

My head shot up by the sound of Stans voice and I looked over to Godric.

But he looked at me in a way that broke my heart.

He was hurt, more than ever.

"Nowhere. Leave underling."

Stan tried to say something, but stayed silent and walked away.

And then there was silence... A deadly silence.

But I had to tell him the truth or he would believe her more than me.

"Godric I´m not one of them. Believe me. I have no idea why she said something like this."

"So why are you here?"

"Because you gave me the job. I needed work and you offered a position. I´m no hunter. I´m not even a Hamilton anymore."

The tears made it hard for me to speak, but I done my best to explain him that this all was more than wrong.

I was never a hunter, I wasn´t part of that family since years.

But after that damn women said something like this, it was more then understandable that he was concered about it.

"Then tell me."

His voice was still cold and emotionless, something that really scared me.

Just hours ago we were upstairs, cuddling, and now... he was standing infront of me; judging me.

"I believe you know about the Hamilton Clan and their rules?"

Godric just raised a brow, and I had no idea if it was a yes or a no.

"When you turn 13 years old you start the training to become a Hunter. The elders of the family separate you from your Parents and teach you the way of the Family. My Parents told me about that two nights before my Birthday. But I didn´t want to become a killer, I couldn´t become one of those... of them. So I ran away the day before I turned 13."

While I spoke I didn´t dare to look at him, I was too scared.

"I got myself into a children´s home and after some time, a nice old lady took me with her. Since then I lived with my new Gran and my new name. I never had contact to my real family, even my Son or my Ex-husband knows about it."

Not saying a word, Godric walked away, making his way into the house again.

But before he entered, he stopped and spoke but not looking back at me.

"Tomorrow will be a hearing, the King will come and decide what will happen to your sister and you. I have no word in this. I don´t want to send you into one of the cells cause of your son, so don´t leave the house until the hearing."

And with that he was off.

He didn´t believed me.

I knew he didn´t.

The way he talked to me, not even asked me something about the story I just told him, was the proof.

I had no idea what I could do.

Everything was broken, my hole connection to him was falling apart.

.

* * *

**Please don´t hate me! I beg you please don´t *cry***

**Let me know what you feel about this. Death threats and flowers are very welcome ^_^ also some ideas if you still have some (not those how you would like to torture me) ^^"**


	16. DASHED TO SHIVERS

**Thanks for all the rotten fruit that reached me via PM and the brick in the review ^_^ I´m glad you don´t hate me, well... till now *muahahaha***

**God I was really really afraid, and you know what.. I still am. **

**No beta for this chapter, sorry girls, Tessa is still busy working for Eric (god, I really envy her). **

**There will be a new story from me, it´s ready but I still need a beta for it (help?). The story is about the Hunter Clan, so I hope you´ll like it ^^"**

.

**Well then, have fun reading and...don´t hate me ok *sniff***

* * *

.

The whole day was a pure torture for me.

Since I got into my room after my talk with Godric, I was awake.

After everything that happen I couldn´t sleep and I also was afraid that this would be the last night of my life.

When I was young and still with my real family, I heard stories of hunters that got killed the second they got exposed; and if I couldn´t convince them, that I wasn´t a hunter, I´ll would be gone.

So I cried for hours, not knowing what to do.

Godric didn´t showed up at that night, and all day long there were guards in the house, watching me like a prisoner.

So I told Jules that he didn´t had to go to Kindergarten today and made sure that he was in his room in time.

I didn´t want him to hear or see anything of the upcoming event.

Even the wild bunch didn´t show up; I was alone.

All by myself I waited in the living room for the Vampires to raise.

And the moment that happend, I was scared like never before.

The first person that came into the room was Isabel, and the way she looked at me was strange, but she managed to give me a small smile.

"Ilka, why did you never told anyone?" she asked me with a concerned tone.

"There wasn´t anything to tell. But... well you´ll hear it sooner or later."

She walked closer to me and bowed her head to face me directly.

"If you´re not a hunter, then everything will be fine."

I nodded and tried to smile, but without success.

"Isabel, if something goes wrong tonight, make sure Jules will be fine. Please."

She stared at me in shock, but then smiled calmly as usual.

"I promise that he will be fine. Even if I have to take care of him myself."

.

After two hours, the living room was crowded.

The King of Texas, a young blond Vampire, was sitting in the middle of the crowd, watched by his own guards.

Godric was sitting right next to him; not once he looked at me.

All I could do was sitting there in silence, waiting for the hearing to start.

My heart was racing and I knew I was pale like everyone else in the room.

_God please, I know I never was a good girl, but please...I beg you. Let this end well._

"Is that the hunter you told me about?"

"Yes."

The stern voice of the King and the cold one of Godric got my attention, so I looked up and saw the King staring at me.

"Come here hunter."

Listening to his orders, I stood up and walked over to him, my eyes still on the ground.

"If been told that you´re part of the Hamilton Clan, the _cursed ones_, but never been a hunter. Is that true?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And why do you work here?"

"I was looking for a job and got this one."

While he asked me all this, my hands were shaking like a tree during a tornado.

I tried my best to calm myself, but failed.

"Why are you in a relationship with the Sheriff of this Area?"

"Because I fell in love with him."

"And what makes you believe, that I trust only in a word you say?"

The way he asked me this, with his head bowed into my direction, gave me almost a heartattack.

What should I tell him, he already knew everything?

"I don´t know. I can´t deny my origin, I´m a born Hamilton with everything that comes up with that Family, even the curses. But I was never a hunter, neither a part of that family for over 12years. So I don´t care what you do with my so called sister, all I can give you is my word. And if that is not enough, you can still glamoure me to find out if I´m telling the truth."

As an reaction I got a laughter that almost knocked me off of my feet.

Was he laughing at me or about what I said?

Was it good or bad?

"You clearly have no idea. I can smell your fear, almost taste it. I met tons of your Family members and other hunters, but none of them was ever so scared. What a nice change."

Still I had no idea what he meant, but I hoped that it all would end well for me.

The Vampire King turned his gaze into Godrics direction, still grinning.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Have you tasted her?"

"Yes."

The King laughed again and looked over to me this time.

"No wonder you think you love her. Well then, you´ll be free to go. No one would ever believe that you´re a hunter."

The relief I should have felt wasn´t there, cause the way Godric looked at me, almost killed me.

So I just nodded and walked out of the room and straight upstairs.

The moment I closed the door to my bedroom I broke down and started crying.

I was free to go, he believed me, but the way Godric had looked at me told me that nothing was right.

.

Not knowing for how long I was laying on the bed, until the door opened and Godric came in.

He looked down at me, but didn´t say anything, not even showing that he cared for me.

I stood up and looked him in the eyes, the first time since the happening yesterday night.

My mind was spinning, there was so much I wanted to tell him right now, but I couldn´t, no word came out.

Also he didn´t say anything, so we stand there, just staring at each other in silence.

It felt like hours, but finally he talked to me.

"Tell me why you thought it would be the best way to keep your origin as a secret."

"I was afraid you would judge me for that, even hate me. How would you have reacted if I had told you about that from the very beginning?"

He stayed silent again, and I knew that he was thinking about my question.

"I don´t know. But I clearly know, that we would be on an completely other path, than we are now."

"What do you mean?" I asked him scared off is answer.

"I tasted you Ilka. I tasted your blood from the very beginning and since then I had feelings towards you. Feelings I never had for a human in years."

My heart started to beat faster than it should and I felt the tears on my skin.

"What do you mean?" I sobbed while my hands got hold of my shirt.

"I mean that I can´t trust you anymore. You didn´t told me about your Family, your son, your ex-husband. I can´t even trust my own feelings."

Hearing him saying this made my knees go weak, but I managed to hold my stand.

"You think you love me just because you drank my blood? But... that´s insane. Stan doesn´t love me, and he drank from me too."

I was still sobbing, and the words came out as silent as never.

"He tasted you ones. I tasted you many times. You even offered it to me."

"But... I love you Godric. How can you say something like this?"

The tears were streaming down my face and I started to shiver.

I love him so much and I knew that he had the same feelings for me.

There wasn´t a point in his theory.

But he didn´t respond on that, not even on my current state.

He was still standing infront of me, talking in a tone that was cold and emotionless.

"The blood of the cursed ones is supposed to attract us."

"But I am no hunter. I never became one. I told you that I ran away before they could have the chance to do so. I am..."

But he cut me off, the first time, since I knew him, that he done something like that.

"You are a Hamilton. A member of a well known Hunter Family that killed Vampires and Weres for the last 1000 years. You have it in your blood."

The stern voice he used and the way he looked at me, so angry, made me take a step back.

He hated me; he didn´t trusted me.

"How can I prove that I am not what you think I am. Glamoure me or do what ever you want to do to get the truth out of me."

I started sobbing again, harder then before.

"A Hamilton can´t be glamoured."

And with that he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving me behind.

The moment the door was closed I broke down, screaming out all of my pain.

He truly hated me.

.

* * *

**Sooo what ya thinking? More rotten fruit? Well then, bring it on. I´m ready to die ^^" Honsty, I really really wanna know what´s on your mind right now. **


	17. LIVING IN HELL BY CHOICE

**Whoa! So many feedback. I thought you all hate me by now. *sniff* I love you all for not killing me! No really, I DO! What would I do without you guys, huh?**

**Anyway, I do apologize for taking so long with the update, but my godchild is here and drives me crazy. Mostly because he wants to watch TrueBlood (he was Godric on halloween hehe).**

.

**And aaaaaaagain this chapter don´t got a Beta, cause my dear Tess needs some time to recover from her work. (YOU OWE ME! BIG TIME!)**

**This chapter might be a little short/weird/hatefull ... oh god please don´t kill me... but I still hope you like it.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to DrowCrazy. I know you hate me and I was paralyzed when I read your review (don´t leave me..sniff)**

**Let´s get it on!**

* * *

.

"Mama? Are you ok?" The worried voice of Jules made me wake up quick.

I was still on the floor and felt awfull.

"Mama?"

He was kneeling beside me and looked worried like never before.

Slowly I sat up and managed to smile at him, but he knew that it was fake, so he hugged me, stroking my back like I always done, when he was hurt.

The tears came back, and the black hole inside of me grew even bigger.

"Why are you so sad?"

It took me some moments before I could answer him.

"There is nothing for you to worry about sweetheart. Everything is fine."

I pushed him a bit back and smiled again, hoping he would buy it.

"If you say so."

Nodding at him I stood up and streched myself.

The events of the last night were still a heavy burden on my back, and I was thinking about the future of me, my son and Godric before I fell asleep just some hours ago.

There was just one thing I could do.  
One thing that would help everyone of us.

I looked down at Jules again and hoped he wouldn´t be mad at me.

"Sweetheart, go in your room an pack your stuff. We´re going on a little vacation."

"A vacation, yay! Where do we go?"

The huge smile on his face gave me a warm feeling, the only postiv thing that was around me.

"We´re going to visit a friend of mine. You will like her, she is very funny. And they have a great Zoo where she lives."

"I love the zoo. When do we go?"

"Now. So go, go, go."

He grinned at me and ran into his room, happy about the little vacation.

_A little vacation without coming back._

I breathed in deep and started to pack my stuff in a speed I never used before.

All I wanted was getting out of here, away from this awfull place, and away from him.

To see him any longer would kill me.

There was no need for self torturing, no need to torture him anymore.

He didn´t loved me, he didn´t have any feelings left and I couldn´t stand that.

Trying to control my tears, I got almost everything I owned into boxes and got them downstairs.

I knew I couldn´t take everything with me, and I would miss most of my stuff, but there was no time for it.

Jules took his time, which was good, so I had some time to write a letter.

I had no idea what I could write or to whom.

So I wrote it for Isabel, knowing that she would understand me and my decision.

Not telling her where I was going, I laid the letter down infront of her door and walked downstairs.

I really would miss this place... him; us.

But there wasn´t an _us_ anymore, there was nothing except this huge emptiness inside of me.

An emptiness that almost killed me.

.

I drove very slowly, not daring to hit the gas.

We made some stops to get something to eat and some gas.

Jules was so excited to see the place we were going and he asked me almost the whole way where we were heading.

But I just told him that we met a friend of mine and after some time he gave up.

It wasn´t hard to find the house, even without a sat nav I found it on the first try.

The sun was still up, and I was more than glad for it, cause I had no interest in dealing with _him_ right now.

I pulled onto the driveway and parked my old car infront of an huge garage.

My forehead hit the steering wheel and I breathed out loud. _This will be a very very nasty afternoon._

We both got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Standing infront of this door was more than creepy, but this was the only place that got into my mind; the only place were I had a real friend.

Well, I hoped she would still be my friend.

"Mama, where are we? This house looks like a palace."

I looked down at my son, who was more than tired.

His red cheeks told me so.

"You will see." And so I knocked.

My heart was racing and I couldn´t control it.

There was no place else I could go, and to sleep in a hotel... no I couldn´t stand that for too long.

Being alone with those feelings would break me and also my son.

The door got open and Tess stood infront of me, her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Ilka!"

She jumped out and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you. I´m so glad you´re here for a visit. Is Godric coming too?"

Hearing her say that, while she hugged me, made my tears come back.

I knew that Eric told her about me and Godric, but we both never really talked about it.

Sobbing into her shoulder I couldn´t say a word.

It was the first time since that night, that someone hugged me, and I lost everything.

"Sweetie?"

I couldn´t answer her, all the tears came out, that I managed to keep inside me for the whole day.

"What happend?"

"Mama is sad. But she said it´s ok."

"Who are you?"

Tessas surprised voice made me move a bit.

"That´s my son Jules. Jules this is Tess."

Wiping away my tears, I looked at her and she knew instantly that something really bad happend.

Lucky me she didn´t say anything, instead she kneeled down and offered Jules her hand.

"Nice to meet you short one."

"Nice to meet you too. I need to pee."

The way he said it made me laugh a bit.

"Down the hallway, the last door on the left. Ya can´t miss it."

Jules nodded, ran into the house and vanished in one of the rooms.

I watched him with a small smile, but Tess grabbed my hand pulled me into another hug.

"What happend?"

"To much to tell you now. Can I come in?"

Without answering, she pulled me in and closed the door.

"Eric isn´t up yet. So we have some time to talk."

We walked into a huge room and sat down, waiting for Jules to return.

"Is there a place were Jules can take nap? He´s really tired and we will have the chance to talk."

"Sure, he can use my room."

.

After we got Jules to sleep, we walked back downstairs and sat down in the kitchen.

Tess offered me a coffee, but at the look of my face, she put the mug away and handed me a beer.

"Now tell me, what the hell is going on here? You have a son?"

"Yes."

"Does Godric knows about him?"

"Sure."

"Is that the reason why you´re here, looking so lost?"

"No. Something else happend. Something that never should have happend."

I told her everything of the last two days.

About my sister, my family, my son and how he came to us and the way my last conversation with Godric ended.

While I was telling her all about it, I cried and couldn´t stop the tears.

To finally tell someone about it, was a bit of a relief, but still I felt awfull.

"So you´re a Mum, a member of a hunter family without being one of them and Godric hates you. Damn girl, that is fucked up."

"I know."

Smiling for the first time since days, about the way she said this, made me feel a bit better.

"You know what, stay here as long as you need."

"And Eric?"

"And Eric what? He can shut the heck up. You stay here and that´s it."

"So you invite people into my home and make a Hotel out of it, without letting me have a word?"

We both jumped at the deep voice of the blond Vampire that stood in the door frame.

He didn´t look happy about it, but Tess stood up and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"You got it."

"How comes that you´re here?"

His cold eyes hit me and I looked down on the table.

"I needed to leave."

"Why?"

I didn´t answer him, instead I continued staring at the more interesting table.

With two fast steps he was infront of me, staring down at me as if I was in an FBI hearing.

"What have you done?"

And again, I told the damn story, but this time without breaking down in tears and just the important parts.

Eric listened to me the whole time, not once saying a word.

He just stood there and looked down at me.

I knew he cared for Godric somehow as much as I do, but the way he wasn´t reacting on anything scared me.

When I was done, he leaned back at the door frame and closed his eyes for some seconds.

"So that´s the reason why he´s so into you. No wonder, drinking from one of your kind is quite a taste."

"Eric! You could at least show some empathy." Tessa growled at him.

I didn´t know anything about this blood thing, or that I couldn´t be glamoured.

I knew some few things about the stuff that comes with you, when you were born into the family.

But that our blood; my blood, was like a love spell, that I didn´t knew, unless since last night.

We all fell silent again, there wasn´t anything to talk about anymore.

Everything was said and I just hoped he wouldn´t kick me out.

"You are tall. Are you in the NBL?"

The sleepy voice of Jules made us jump again, even Eric shrugged and turned around.

First he didn´t see anything, but then his gaze got down and he shrugged again.

"Who are you?"

"I´m Jules. So, are you?"

Eric turned his stinning eyes back to me and now it was my time to shrug.

"Why didn´t I heard him come in?"

"Because he´s my son, and because of the same reason you didn´t notice me in the wardrobe."

He raised a brow and gave me an expression that gave me shivers.

"You telling me that you´re no hunter, but got the skills of one?"

That was enough.

His smug voice and the way he stared at me was pushing me over the edge.

I was thru with that, everyone was telling me that I was one of them, and I hated it.

With a stern voice, that I usual just use on my ex-husband, I raised and looked at Jules.

"Sweetie, could you please cover your ears for a moment."

He done as I said and grinned, cause he knew that I would be saying something really bad.

"Listen Eric. I know you probably hate me for being here and bringing my son with me. I have no idea what your damn problem is, but I am no fucking hunter. It wasn´t my fault that I was born into such a fucked up Family and I can´t stand it any longer that everyone keeps telling me that I am something that I never was. I know I got some damn skills, but I never asked for those. Also for those damn curses that my family begged for. I just need someone to believe me. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to stay!"

My eyes were burning into his and we both stayed silent for a moment.

"By the Gods, you talk like a mother. Do what you want, I have no interest in an conversation with Tess. But keep that child away from me."

And with that he turned around and left the kitchen.

I was shocked, he really listened to me.

Slowly I sat down on my chair and stared at the point where he was standing just seconds ago.

"What was that?"

"That was the Eric I always told you about. He isn´t that scary old Vampire you think he is."

Tessa laughed and walked over to Jules.

"Say sweetie, you want something to eat? I got some Pizza left."

"I love pizza!"

"And while you´re eating, maybe your Mum will tell me somthing about that curse."

Great, and another story about the stuff I don´t really know.

I really should learn to shut the hell up.

.

* * *

**A plot can be a tease huh. Sorry for keeping you hanging there, I WILL update as soon as I can this time (promise). Let me know what you think or would love to read. I mean, Eric and a kid...sounds fun to me ^_^**


	18. THE BABYSITTER VIKING

**Thanks for all the kind words in the reviews and the PM´s (damn you guys overspammed my inbox lol)**

**I´m very glad that you´re still joining me on Ilkas and Godrics little journey. And since today is the 11 November, a lovely HALLAU and KÖLLE ALAAF to all of ya. The best time of the year started FASCHING, the germans fifth season (lol). **

.**  
**

**Well then, have fun reading ^_^  
**

* * *

.

Since the talk I had with Eric in his kitchen, I don´t really saw him again.

Tess told me that he was working in his own Bar and wouldn´t be back that early.

At least he couldn´t bother Jules or me.

I was glad that I could stay here for some time, but I also knew there was no way to stay here forever.

I needed to get a flat, a job and mostly an idea where to go.

The thought to go back to my Gran was more then perfect, but I couldn´t tell her the true reason of my return, and I would never lie to her.

So I done the only thing I could do until I would get an idea, I got my son a new Kindergarten and started to clean the house.

To do something helped me to not think about him and what happened.

Sadly Jules wasn´t happy about the change of scenery and reminded me of Godric every damn day.

He liked him and wanted to stay with him, but I also couldn´t tell him the truth. Well not yet, he wouldn´t understand.

I was sick of telling everyone about what happened and what we are, so I stayed silent.

.

After I cleaned the windows in the whole house; and I had no idea that a home of a Vampire could have so many windows; I laid down.

In the last days I was tired like never before, and was more than happy that Eric had such a huge couch.

Cuddling into the huge pillows, my mind wandered off into a dreamless sleep.

"Ilka, wake up sweetie."

The soothing voice of Tess woke me up, and the moment I saw her I was confused.

A huge grin on her face was the first thing that got me.

"Why so shiny?"

"You have to see this."

She grinned at me, grabbed my arm and pulled me off from the couch.

We both walked slowly to Jules bedroom and stopped at the doorframe.

The view I had was priceless.

Eric was standing besides the bed in which Jules sat, and the two had the weirdest conversation ever.

"So you had a sword, a horse and a ship?" my little one asked him.

"Yes."

"And have you ever been into a war against knights?"

"Kind of."

"Tell me. Tell me."

Eric sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don´t believe your Mother would like that."

"You don´t have to tell it to her, you have to tell it to me."

I saw that Eric raised a brow at that answer, and Tessa and me had to grin.

That scene was hilarious.

"Fine, listen. It was in the middle of Winter and the British empire wanted revenge for …"

Tessa dragged me away from the door, so I had no chance to listen to the story anymore.

"Is he really telling him a bedtime story?"

I asked her while we walked back downstairs.

"Looks like it. I didn´t know that he likes kids. That guy surprises me every day."

"I just hope it won´t be to bloody."

"That's Eric. Let´s just hope he won´t tell him to many details about the death of those guys."

But our hopes were destroyed.

Eric was so good with the details, that Jules had nightmares and stayed in my bed for the rest of night.

.

Since I stayed at his place, Eric didn´t said anything to me.

Nothing about Godric or what I am; well more_ was. _

Maybe he knew how awful I felt ever since.

It was like I was ill, I hardly couldn´t eat anything and I felt tired the whole day long.

But I guess he just stayed silent about that topic cause of Tess.

That girl knew how to handle him, and it was pretty impressive.

Jules also stopped asking me about Godric, somehow he liked Eric and every night he made him tell him a story about his past.

And Eric; to everyones surprise; done it without yelling or complaining about it.

Maybe that guy wasn´t as bad as I thought.

Tess and I stayed most of the day in the house.

Watching TV, talking and waiting for Jules to return.

She didn´t talked about the happening in Dallas, and I was glad about that.

Even if I tried to forget about it, he was the first thought when I woke up and the last when I went to sleep.

I knew I still love him, and there was nothing I could do to get rid of this feeling.

He was the first man in years that was so gentle and just perfect to me and my son.

But now everything of this perfectness was gone and I was absolute clueless about my future.

Tessa noticed my bad mood, sometimes even before I noticed it, and hugged me.

"Sweetie, stop thinking about that. Let´s do something fun."

"And what you got on your mind?"

Sometimes that women had the strangest ideas, and I mean really really strange.

Two days ago she wanted to batik all of Erics boxers in order to remember him of the good old times.

The day after that, she went with me and Jules to an Indoor Playground and made me jump for hours in an giant bounce-house.

Sure the day was more than funny, but it didn´t really helped.

Sadly there wasn´t an antidote, or anything like that, for a broken heart.

Even concentrating on my son and Tessas health; cause I knew Eric would kill her if she done the Batik thing; doesn´t really help either.

But it was better than just sitting around.

"Well, we could go to Fangtasia this night and get wasted."

"I don´t have a babysitter for Jules."

But she just grinned at me, which scared me a bit.

"No problem with that, I just tell Eric to make Pam watch him."

"Are you out of your mind?"

I once met her, and damn that women was scary like Stan, so I would never let her watch over Jules.

"She´s ok. I mean she doesn´t really like kids but hey she will not kill him or anything. Don´t worry."

"Don´t worry? That is Pam! So... Pam is out. Anyways, I don´t know anyone who could take care of him, so just skip that idea."

Tessa sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"What about some DVDs, a huge bucket of Icecream and a Pizza."

"That sounds good. But no mushy movies."

.

Tess promised me to get some real good movies and headed out.

So I had enough time to get Jules dinner ready before he would be home.

One of the other mothers of his group would bring him home today, and I was grateful that they helped me so much.

Sure some of them knew where I was living, and with whom, but they never said anything about it.

After my little one was finally home and ate something, we played for the rest of the day.

He knew that Eric wouldn´t tell him a story tonight, cause to his job as a Sheriff, so I had a hard time to get him into bed.

Complaining about Erics absence, I promised him to tell him a very long story.

Lucky me, he stopped his complaining and went to bed and, shortly after, to sleep.

I still had some time before our movie night, cause Tess asked me to give her some time with Eric, so I walked into the Bathroom to take a bath.

Hoping that the warm water would relax me and made me forget a moment about my feelings.

Turning on the hot water, I stood infront of the mirror and started to undress myself.

_Geez girl, you should start a diet._

Even if I didn´t ate much in the last days, well more weeks, I still had gain some weight.

But I guess it was just the stress and all the Icecream tessa made me eat every single day.

Not thinking about my appearance, I continued the undressing, but the moment I took off my bra, I felt sick.

My eyes were hurting and the room started to spin.

_Damn the water is too hot, need to get fresh air._

Trying to reach the door in time, I stumbled over my own feet and fell to the ground.

The room was now racing and I had no idea what was happening to me.

My view became dizzy and I lost my consciousness.

.

* * *

**I know I KNOW still no Godric. But he WILL be back I promise very soon. Ilka just needs some time and you will see why in the next chapter. **

**Anyway let me know what you think ^^ **


	19. SURPRISES SUCK

**OMG Whoa again so many reviews and so many lovely words via PM´s Thank you guys so much, I have no idea what I would do without you ^_^**

**Finally my lovely Tess is back *yay* so this chapter got a Beta ^_^**

.

**I really hope you like this chapter, wasn´t that easy to write for me. **

**Well then have fun reading ^_^**

* * *

.

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in a bed and in a strange room.

The walls were a bright sand tone and on my right side was another bed; empty.

_Where am I? What happened?_

Afraid I looked down at my body and shrugged.

I was wearing a white and pink scrub, cables were attached to my chest and I had a needle in my arm, that was connected to an almost empty IV bag.

The machine at my side gave my heartbeat a tone, and this tone just got quicker when I realized that I was in a hospital.

Slowly I tried to sit up, but my head didn´t like that idea and made me fall back again.

Closing my eyes and hoping that this was just a bad dream, I heard someone opened the door and came in.

The beep got quicker, due to my fear, and made the person come to me.

Feeling a warm hand at my arm, I opened my eyes to see a nurse looking at the machines above my head.

"Where am I?"

Instantly I shrugged at my small voice, not knowing that I was that weak.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Richards. You´re at the Willis Knighton hospital."

With her brown eyes she looked down at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Why am I here?"

"Your friends found you unconscious in the bathroom. I inform the Doctor now, he will talk to you."

With a last tap of her hand on my arm, she left the room.

_What happened? God...please don´t let it be anything serious. _

The Doctor didn´t take his time, and was in my room just a moment later.

"Miss Richards, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

With a huge grin on his young face, the Doctor walked over to me and stopped at the side of my bed.

"I guess I´m fine. Would be even better to know why I am here."

"Your friends brought you here almost four hours ago. They found you in the bathroom and couldn´t wake you up. But your results are great, like they should be for a young healthy woman."

That guy must be joking.

How could I be healthy like a Horse when I was away from this world for almost four hours?

"So there isn´t anything serious?"

"Nope. You´re fine like you should be."

"But there must be something, or?"

I still didn´t believe him, there must be something wrong with me.

"Nothing is wrong with you or your baby. We checked the vital..."

My jaw hit the floor in seconds.

Did he really say what I think I heard?

"Baby?" I interrupted him with a shaky voice.

Feeling the blood rushing out of my face and the way the young Doctor was smiling at me, almost gave me another blast out.

"It seems you had no idea. Congratulations then! Your baby is fine, like it should be in the third month. So don´t worry about it."

_Third month? But...no that can´t be!_

My gaze hit a blank spot at the wall.

"But why.."

"Have you past out?" he ended my sentence and I just nodded, still staring at the wall.

"Your friends told us that you had some stress lately. Stress and depressions, during a pregnancy, can be the cause for this. We´ll keep you in for the night, to make sure that everything is alright with you and your baby."

And again I just nodded.

I couldn´t believe what he was saying.

That can´t be true, I was pregnant before, so I should have known this.

But everything went on as usual, I had my period and no addiction for Strawberries or other fruits like I had with Jules.

The Doctor pulled a little note from the clipboard and handed it to me.

Slowly I took it and the moment I saw what it showed, tears were filling my eyes.

It was a sonogram that showed the little worm inside of me.

"If you need anything, just let the nurses know. I´ll check on you in the morning."

And with that he left the room.

I still couldn´t believe what he just told me _and_ showed me.

The date on the picture was from today, just some hours ago.

My hand moved on my tummy, slowly rubbing it.

_That can´t be..._

Closing my eyes, I had no idea what I should do with this information.

My mind was racing that it gave me a headache.

But again, I shouldn´t stay alone in this room.

The door was opened once more and I heard two people entering.

"Ilka?"

The anxious voice of Tess made me open my eyes again.

She was standing next to my bed; her face told me that she was more than worried about me.

Also Eric was there, standing at the end of my bed, no expression at all.

But his gaze didn´t hit me; it was stuck to the picture in my hand.

"Are you alright sweetie? We were so worried. What did the doc say?"

I barely listened to her, I was just staring at Eric and the way he was looking at the sonogram.

A sickness was building up inside of me.

Was he out there and listening to my conversation with the doc? Did he know about it?

"Ilka, honey?"

Without looking at her, I answered.

"I´m fine. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Liar."

My eyes hit the cold blue ones from Eric.

Tess looked over to him, not understanding why he was saying this in such a cold way.

"I´m fine..Really. The doctor told me that it was just about the stress and everything that happened."

"You're pregnant."

Hearing him saying this gave me a chill, a chill that was colder than the north pole.

"You´re what?"

I saw that Tess was now looking at me, not believing what her lover just said.

"She´s pregnant. I heard the doctor and the picture there.." he pointed to the sonogram in my hand, "is the proof. Which month?"

"I...um..."

"Which month?" he replied in an harsher tone.

"The third." I answered him with a little voice and looked down at the blanket.

"But...that can´t be. You were with Godric, and he can´t be... Oh holy mother ...shit!"

Tess took some steps back, still looking at me but this time with wide eyes in shock.

"Right, he can´t be." Eric said, still using the harsh tone.

_Thanks for your trust ERIC! _

Again I didn´t said a word.

I knew that I didn´t done anything wrong and he should now that.

"Tell me you didn´t."

Tess was at my side in seconds, holding my hand in a tight grip.

"I didn´t..."

"Liar."

"Eric I DIDN´T! I could never do anything like cheating."

"But that´s impossible. We all know that. I mean... hell, if Vampires could do something like that, the whole world would be full of little Eric's."

Typical Tess, trying to make the hole shit look better than what it was.

"I don´t want to talk about it right now... please just leave me alone. And don´t say a word."

"Okay. I´ll pick you up tomorrow."

Tess gave me a small kiss on the cheek and walked out.

But Eric, the stubborn ass of a person, stayed.

"Did you tell the truth?"

He was still angry and his voice cold as ice.

I knew that he and Godric and some kind of history and that he would do anything to protect him.

Even from something so human.

"You should now that I´m no liar."

"So the rumors are true."

His statement made me look away.

"Yes."

"When you knew that, why didn´t you use any protection?"

I couldn´t stop myself and started laughing.

"Are you really wanting to talk about _protection_? Come on...YOU and me and this subject?"

I shook my head still laughing, even if I knew that it wasn´t a moment for this behavior.

"I don´t think that this is funny. Tell me, why didn´t you?"

His voice was stern and deep, which let me know that he was more than pissed.

Slowly I looked back to him, trying to stand his stunning eyes.

"Because I already have a child. How should I know that it´s still possible for me get pregnant by a Vampire. I had no one who could tell me stuff like that."

_Go on Ilka, defend yourself. Making the hole shit more shitty as it is already._

"So this one is Godric's."

He pointed at my tummy but didn´t loose my gaze.

That guy was so damn scary, even if I knew him better now.

So I just nodded, not daring to say a word.

Anything that I would say now, would make it even more complicated.

He also didn´t say anything, he was just looking at me in a pretty frightening way.

"Don´t tell him. Please Eric, don´t say a word."

Without answering me, he left the room in Vampire speed.

I was finally alone with me, my thoughts and the little worm, so the tears started to run down my cheeks.

I had no idea what I could do now.

There was no way to tell Godric about this.

He hated me, he didn´t believed a word I said and this he wouldn´t believe anyway.

It was too late, so there was just one thing I could do.

Leaving Shreveport and find a new home for my little Family.

.

The nurse woke me in the morning and told me to eat something.

But I couldn´t, knowing I was pregnant was killing me.

Why didn´t I know about it?

God, I sure needed some answers, but I couldn´t get them.

The doctor made some more tests, to check if the baby and I are truly alright.

After his ok, I got dressed and waited for Tess outside of the building.

I just wanted to go home, well to Eric's home, cause at this moment I didn´t have one.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn´t see Tess coming.

"Can we go?"

I shrugged and looked up.

Since yesterday night I was afraid that she would be mad at me.

But her warm smile told me she wasn´t.

So I nodded and stood up.

"Do we need to get anything for you?"

"No, why asking?"

She grinned and rubbed my tummy.

"I heard that pregnant women eat the strangest things. So... I thought of buying some food."

"No need for that, yet. That comes later or hopefully it won't at all.. did Eric say anything?"

While we talked, we walked over to her car and got in.

She took her time for the answer and made me worry.

If Eric would be mad at me, there sure wasn´t a chance for me to change his mind.

"Actually he didn´t say anything about it. He was quite himself the last night. Don´t worry about him., he won't say or do anything.

"I hope you´re right."

On our way home we didn´t talk.

My mind was racing, trying to find a solution.

The moment we stepped into the house, Tess asked me the one thing I didn´t want to answer.

"When are you going to tell me, how the _fuck_ you got pregnant by a Vampire?"

I sighted and sat down.

"You remember when I said something about a curse?"

She nodded and sat down beside me.

"That is one of the curses. My birth Family got some of those and one said that you can get pregnant by a Vampire."

Sure there was more to this story, but I didn´t want to tell her more.

"So, Godric is going to be the first Vampire daddy?"

I laughed at her clueless expression and the way she said it.

"Yes, he will be. But he will never know, so don´t tell anyone about this. Promise me Tess."

"No problem, no one would believe me anyway."

.

The rest of the day was quite calm.

I had to stay on the couch, doctors order.

So there was nothing more to do, then watching TV and playing with Jules.

But the moment the sun settled, I felt sick.

Eric would be down in the living room any minute and also Godric would be up.

I could still see his face, how he looked like when he awoke.

But there was no time to think about him or becoming sad, cause I heard Eric upstairs.

_Get yourself together girl, he will not kill you or kick you out. Well...I hope so._

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, hoping to avoid him for some more moments.

But again, fate was a mean old hag.

While I tried to reach the cereals, which were on the top of the freezer, I almost had an heart attack.

An arm appeared on my right and grabbed the box for me.

"You should stay in bed."

Eric looked down at me whit a no expression at all face.

"I´m not dying. I´m just pregnant."

"Listen to what the doc says. Now go and lay down."

"You aren´t angry with me?"

Eric raised a brow and gave me, again, a no expression at all.

"Why should I. You´re pregnant and you´ll give birth to something that will be my sister. So I have to take care of you."

Whoa, ok...now I was confused.

"Your sister? What are you talking about?"

"I said get to rest, so off you go."

He handed me the box and left the kitchen.

Well wasn´t that just freaky?

I made me something to eat and walked back in the livingroom to Tess.

"Say, why does Eric think the Baby is his sister? Is he gone nuts?"

God, that sounded so wrong, but Tess just gave me a huge grin.

"You don´t know? Godric is Eric's Maker, and he´s also the father of the child. Count one and one together girl."

"Stop joking. Eric is over one thousand years old, you told me yourself. Godric isn´t that old."

"No, he´s not. He´s over two thousand years old."

"Say what?"

That got me down on the couch and I was lucky that I made the few steps to it before.

"You didn´t know? What have you two talked about all the time?"

How could he never tell me?

But my confused thoughts drifted off in an direction both of us; Tess and me; didn´t thought off.

I started laughing, really really hard.

Tess just gave me a weird face, not knowing if I lost it finally.

"He sure could have saw them." I laughed.

"Whom?"

"The dinosaurs."

Not knowing why I laughed so hard, but it sure felt good.

Tess was still giving me that _You-are-nuts_ look, but had also a grin on her lips.

.

To everyone surprise, Eric really took care of me.

He was angry when I lifted something heavy, even my son.

He yelled at me when I cleaned the house.

But what really freaked me out was, the he got me a midwife.

Every time I asked him about his behavior he ignored me.

Tess had the theory that he had kids when he was a human, and that the current situation reminded him of those times.

Sadly that was the only explanation that made sense.

I couldn´t believe that he just done that because Godric is his Maker.

But maybe he told him about everything and Godric wanted to make sure I was fine.

_Who am I kidding? Godric doesn´t care about me anymore. And if he knew, he sure...well ... I don´t know what he would do._

_._

_

* * *

_**So, let me know what you think about the chapter. And if you have any ideas/wishes/Baby-name_-_suggestions then bring it ^_^ I know Godric is still not in it, don´t be afraid, he´ll be back I PROMISE!  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. SURPRISE No247654987

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not uploading this chapter. My laptop broke down and I lost all of my files (also the following chapters _cry_). **

**I´m very thankful for all of your reviews and the names you offered me. I choose a name and you´ll find out in the next chapter (which I have to rewrite _cry_)**

.

**I really hope you´ll like this chapter, cause it was a very difficult way to write his reaction but I hope I done my work well. **

**Well then, off you go...haven fun ^_^**

* * *

.

Month went by and I grew bigger and bigger.

Also Jules noticed my tummy and there was no way to not explain it to him.

Tessa told me to let Eric do that, probably she just wanted to see him try, but I done it on my own.

It was my job as a mother and to be honest, Eric would have screwd it up big time.

Jules liked the idea of getting a sister and he started to search his toys for something he could give her.

The idea of raising two childrens alone was still scary, but there was no other way.

I couldn´t stay here forever, even when Eric wouldn´t let me move out.

He really kept his word and made me live here to make sure I´m fine.

But again, I couldn´t stay here forever.

To be around Vampires, well more one Vampire, was like a torture.

I done anything to forget about him, but nothing worked, I still love him.

After all, since I lived here with Eric and Tess, Jules stopped asking about Godric and when we would go back to Dallas.

He liked Eric, too much for my taste, but both of them got along very well and I was glad that my son was happy with my decision.

.

Silvia, my Midwife, came twice a week to check on me; Erics order.

But mostly we just sat in the garden and talked with Tess.

It was good to have someone to talk to, even about the Baby-stuff.

From the money, I still had left from my job at the Nest, I got most of the baby cloth I needed.

But again, Mr. Northman was full of surprises.

That guy freaked me out almost every day since I knew I was pregnant.

He ordered a company for nusery, and within a day a whole room was done for the baby, without asking me.

Tess found that more than amusing, cause she never thought he would act that way.

I, instead, was a bit worried about his behavior.

Why did he done all this?

He paid for everything and didn´t ask for anything in return.

It felt more then weird to know he done so much, even if he never really liked me.

.

I was laying in bed with Jules, reading a book while he painted my belly.

He really had fun to do that, cause he wanted to paint pictures for his little sister.

And he thought when he done that on my belly and put a lamp infront of it, she might could see it.

While he was painting, I felt a movement and Jules jumped off the bed.

"Mama, your belly is moving!"

I laughed at his scared face and laid a hand on the place where the little one just kicked me.

"It´s the baby sweetie."

"Maybe she wants to thank me for the picture."

He crawled back onto the bed and laid a hand on my belly, hoping to feel it again.

"Can you feel her?"

Sure he felt her, that girl had some power in her small legs.

But he just jumped off the bed and ran out.

I had no idea what he was doing, but I laid my hand back onto my belly and poked it to entertain the little worm.

The door opened again and Jules came back in with Eric behind him, holding his hand and dragging him to the bed.

Without asking he laid Erics hand on my belly and looked up to that tall blond guy.

The moment she kicked again, Erics expression changed from annoyed to something I never saw on him.

It was a little warm smile.

"Told you it feels funny." Jules said while looking up to Eric.

Both of the guys where standing besides me, feeling the movements of the little worm.

I didn´t dare to say anything, cause the way Eric looked right now would be destroyed in seconds.

Maybe he really had kids when he was human and this remembered him of this time.

In seconds I felt guilty and sad.

I never thought about his past and that he might lost his family before or after he became a Vampire.

Slowly I laid my hand on Erics and moved it to the place where she was now kicking and he allowed me to do so.

The small smile was still on his face while his cold hand gave me a goosebumb.

This was a moment I should share with Godric and not with him, but at least I wasn´t alone.

.

Since this day, my friendship with Eric changed.

Everytime he was near me and talked to someone, the worm started her breakdance in my belly.

I had no idea why, but she kicked and hit me the second she heard his voice.

Maybe she reacted that way because of her father or of what she should become one day.

The only ways to calm her was to ask him to talk more or to lay his hand on the place she kicked.

It worked, but he got annoyed of it and I grew scared of his reaction everytime I asked him.

Tessa loved it when it happend and she couldn´t stop her maniac laugh when he was standing besides me, one hand on my belly and the cellphone in his other while yelling at someone.

Sure, that scene must be kind of funny, cause I was following him like his hand was glued to me.

But it made me sad.

Even if I would stay here for longer, she would only see him as a father figure and not her real dad.

And to be honest, Eric as a father figure isn´t the best choice.

.

.

I felt sick for the last two days.

My legs where killing me and my back was one big cement wall.

I had no urge to even move out of bed, so Tess took care of Jules and told me to stay in my room.

Sadly Tess was the only one who I met in the last three days.

Sure, Jules came in and played cards with me and made me read him a story, but that was all.

Somehow Eric avoided me and I had no idea why.

Tess had also no clue why he was acting like that, and he didn´t gave her any answer about it.

He just got up, made his way to the Bar and got back shortly before sunrise.

Maybe he was sick of it, having me and my son around.

But that theory was destroyed by hearing him telling Jules his bedtimestory.

So there I was, laying in my bed, with a bunch of books and a mountain like tummy.

The baby was fine as she should be and Jules was more than happy to be an older brother soon.

He even draw some pictures of our future little family.

But what should I do when the Baby was finally out?

Would I still be living here?

Would Eric kick me out when he was sick of the three of us?

Damn! I really had no idea how my nearby future would look like, and that scared me.

No job, barely money and no plans was a pretty bad foundation for building up a new life.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Too many things were in my mind and they drove me mad.

So I tried to calm myself, hoping that those thoughts would go away.

And they did, but with the help from my son.

The moment I heard his voice and the words he said, my eyes shot open in shock.

"Godric!"

From the following sounds I could picture the scene outside.

Jules must had run towards him and jumped into his arms, cause I heard the movements of fabric and a slight laughter of Godric.

Godric...

He was really here, but why?

I heard that they talked, but couldn´t understand a single word.

So I waited with no chance to prepare myself for the upcoming moments.

But when he walked into my room, my heart almost stopped.

It was the first time that I saw him after all those weeks; months.

He just stared at me, not daring to move an inch closer.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile, hoping to ease the scene.

But he didn´t really reacted.

He still stood there, close to the door and stared at me and my _mountain_.

"It´s true..." Godric breathed while he was still staring at me.

Confuse I looked at him, not really knowing what he meant.

But the second the last penny dropped, I closed my eyes.

Eric.

That was the reason why he didn´t show up, that ass told him!

Slowly Godric walked over to me and stopped right besides my bed.

His face was one big riddle which made me smile.

"How can that be?"

"You know Godric, when a man and a women love each other very very much, they ..."

He raised a brow to let me kow that this wasn´t the time for jokes.

"It´s a bit complicated."

He crossed his arms infornt of his chest and looked down at me.

"I have plenty of time. Go ahead."

I breathed in deep and sat up, looking at him.

"Not many people know about the Hamiltons and their secrets. But one is a rumor, something no one believes it could be true. Centuries ago one of the Hamilton founders made a deal with a witch. The deal comprised that every generation will have a perfect Hunter. Someone who will have better skills than a human."

"I heard about that. Continue."

"So, every generation has a women that got the posibilty to get pregnant by a Vampire. It´s a family curse that hit me and it was the main reason why I ran away. I didn´t want to be used as a tool."

He stayed silent but still he looked at me; with no expression on his face.

"I had no idea that I still could get pregnant by a Vampire. Jules is my first born son, and after all I know there couldn´t be a chance to get pregnant again."

His eyes got down to my belly and I knew his brain was racing like mine.

"So this one is mine?"

"Yes." I breathed while I saw his reaction changed from surprised to concerned again.

"How can you proof this?"

I knew that this would come up.

He didn´t trust me and I couldn´t blame him for that.

"She will be faster and stronger than a normal human, and she will have a mark on her left ankle."

"She?"

I nodded and smiled at his confused face.

"It will be a girl. It´s always a girl, thanks to the curse. Also, you were the only person I had sex with in the last year."

Godric made some steps away from the bed, staring at the wall.

He was confused, about his feelings and the informations he just got.

Something so human; nature; shocked him more than anything else that had happen.

Suddenly he turned around and came back to sit down by my side.

Grabbing my hand, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I´m going to be..."

He stopped talking and made me grin with that behavior.

"You´re going to be a Dad, yes."

A small smile crawled onto his face while his eyes were locked on mine.

"Can you ever forgive me?" my voice was shaking but I needed to know.

"How couldn´t I? I love you."

I flung my arms around him and started to cry.

Finally I had him back and he still loved me.

I couldn´t stop crying for some time, the heavy burden, which I carried around for such a long time, was finally gone.

His hands moved over my back, trying to calm me, but it didn´t worked.

So he pushed me back onto the bed and laid down besides me, pulling me into a thight hug.

"Godric, I need to know, why are you here?"

"Eric told me about everything. He thought I had a right to know."

I knew it.

Damn you Eric for not keeping your mouth shut.

But also bless you for getting the love of my life back.

"So, you´re just here because of the child?"

I knew that question could destroy anything, but at this point I had to be more then carefull.

I didn´t want a new start without knowing everything also it was quite dangerous to let to many people know what the little girl could become one day.

"That is one of the reasons." Godric whispered into my ear, while his hand was still on my back.

"What are the others?"

He took his time for the answer, and I could feel his chest moving heavy.

"I missed you. I searched for you for weeks... month, but couldn´t find you anywhere. I knew my behavior wasn´t appropriate, but I had no idea that you were staying with my child. If I had knew that earlier, I would have been here months ago."

The way he told me that, with a small voice that wasn´t really his, made me shiver.

He really searched for me, he wanted me back even without knowing what had happen.

"Thank you."

I knew that wasn´t proper, but I couldn´t find anything else to say.

So I raised my head and gave him a kiss.

The moment our lips met, after all those months, made my heart skipped a beat.

It was perfect and I hoped it would stay this way for some time longer.

.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Finally he´s back *yay*. But there´s another task for you: "What do you want to read about Godric being all wrapped up in this "becoming a Dad" thing." Come on, write me and give me your ideas and also your thoughts about this chapter! I love you all!**


	21. BABY 101

**Well I´m back, also my laptop. I´m really sorry for letting you guys wait for so long, but the new harddrive just arrived some days ago and I still had some problem with it.**

**I just hope you can forgive me.**

**To let you know I wrote this chapter in two nights, much work to do and I had to remember what I wanted to write ^^" So I hope you forgive me for any mistakes in here.**

**Those mood-swings and weird food ideas you´ll find in here are real LOL it happened to a friend of mine. She changed her mood about three times within some minutes, it was damn funny ^^" And yes, she broke the hand of her husband during the delivery. Poor guy *lol***

**THANK YOU ALL for those amazing reviews and great ideas. Keep it up, I love to read your thoughts (its my lifeblood ^_~) I am so glad I have you all *blows kisses*  
**

**I also want to thank Amazon for those great books I just found on their site *laughs***

**Well then have fun reading.**

* * *

.

Without really having a word in it, Godric drove me back to Dallas the next night.

Tessa promised me to send everything I might have forgotten and wished me good luck.

To my surprise, Eric didn´t said anything.

No goodbye or something like that, probably he was just happy that I wasn´t living there any longer and he had his home back for hisself.

.

The Nest was almost empty, the only persons who greeted us were David, Isabel and Hugo and it was the first time that I saw Isabel with a shocked face.

She was so busy with staring at my tummy that she forgot to welcome me correctly.

It was good to be back cause I really missed this place and I was glad that no one was mad at me for what happend.

Half of the night I talked to Isabel to explain her why I was pregnant and that she couldn´t tell anyone.

Godric thought it would be to dangerous if too many peopel knew about it, and he was right.

How would the AVL react when they find out, or any other politician?

Would they take the baby away from us for some strange tests?

And what would happen if my real family finds out, they would do anything to get her and raise her the way she should be raised.

No, I would never let anything like this happen to her.

The only persons who knew who the father is, were Eric, Isabel and Tessa, and I trusted them.

Also I knew that Eric would glamour Tess if they ever would break up, but I guess that would never happened.

.

Godric was so concerned to make me happy, that he got Jules a new Kindergarten, which probably was more than expensive, and ordered everything a pregnant women could need.

Well, now I know where Eric got this from.

Every night when he woke up he laid next to me with his head on my belly and a calm smile on his lips.

"Can you hear her?" I asked him while my hands where running thru his short hair.

"Yes, her heartbeat. It´s amazing."

I knew that Vampires had a Superman-like hearing, but that still freaked me out.

Since our first doc visit he done this.

It was the first time he saw her on the screen, her heartbeating and the way she moved while the doc poked her with the ultrasonic-thingy.

He was so amazed by the picture and the sound of her heart, that he wanted to listen to it every night and I had no problem with it.

The little worm also had the same reaction towards him like she had with Eric.

I guess it really has something to do with her vamp-site, or she just knew who he was... I really have no idea.

Eric sended every piece of the furniture, he bought me, to Dallas and I had the chance to decorate her room over the day with Jules.

He loved to do something for his sister and was so into that work, that he was a bit sad when everything was done.

I decided to keep the baby in our bedroom.

To many Vampires would be here during the night, and I would never leave her alone in a room even when it was right across ours.

Isabel told me about Vampires and what they thought about the taste of baby blood, a conversation that made me more then sick.

I tried to understand the point, but it was just disgusting for me.

Also Godric would be awake during night, so there was no big deal in keeping her save, at least I hoped so.

.

I was sitting nervously on the couch, zapping thru the channels but not really watching.

Jules was invited to a slumber party by his new best friend, so I had the night off and already made plans.

Plans that involved Godric, who was still clueless about it.

I wanted Godric at my site when the time would come, and he needed to be there.

So I made an appointment without telling him, which was the reason why I was so nervous.  
I knew he doesn´t like surprises, mostly when it was about him going somewhere, but this was important for me and him.

That why, I was sitting infront of the telly, zapping like a maniac and waiting for him to get up.

But the moment he entered the room, I wasn´t sure if my decision was good.

Would he do it, or would he think it was a bad idea?

He walked over to me with a smile, sat down and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek while laying his hand on my stomach.

"How are you feeling tonight, my love?"

I grinned at him when he called me _my love_.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you for a moment."

He nodded, telling me to continue.

I breathed in deep before telling him about my plans.

"We both talked about you joining me in the Hospital when I´m getting into labor. But... there are some things you have to learn. I already gave birth to one child, so I know how this will be going. But you, well I don´t know if you ever had the pleasure in joining that kind of scenario."

I smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint, but instead he frowned and looked concerned.

"What are you telling me?"

I sighed, knowing he didn´t get it.

"I made an appointment for Child-Birthing Class, tonight... in an hour."

He smiled at me, as bright as I never saw him smile.

"I read about this. It explains the way of breathing during labor and how the father can be supportive for the mother."

Whoa! Ok? I thought about every reaction but not this one!

"You... you read about it?"

"Yes, I ordered some books about this subject. Also Eric sended me one."

While he answered me, he stood up, walked over to the bookshelf, grabbed some books and walked back to me.

Confused I took them and looked at all the different titles:

_Dad: Becoming the Father Every Child Needs and Every Wife Desires _

_Great Expectations: Becoming a Dad: The First Three Years _

_Becoming a Dad: A Spiritual, Emotional and Practical Guide _

_The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-To-Be_

_So You're Going To Be a Dad _

_Boys Will Put You on a Pedestal (So They Can Look Up Your Skirt): A Dad's Advice for Daughters _

I gave my best, I even prayed to god, but I couldn´t hold it back.

I started laughing so hard, that I was afraid to wet myself.

"Let me guess, this one is from Eric." I said, still laughing hard while pointing to the last book.

He nodded, a bit confused about my behavior but still smiling at me, thinking that those books would really help him.

I whiped away some of my tears, trying to calm down.

"It´s... I mean..." I started again laughing.

"Why is it so funny for you that I read those books?"

I grinned at him, giving my pretty best to stop my laughing.

"It´s just, well you don´t seem like the person who would need this. I mean, you have been some time on this earth, so I guess you should know how to be a dad."

Godrics expression changed from confused to sad and that was the trigger that stopped my laughing.

I stood up, grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"What is wrong?"

"I never had the chance to be a father while I was human and in all those years I´ve been here I knew that this would never happen. But now you give me this chance and I don´t want to make anything wrong."

Hearing him saying that, made me sad. He was right, he would never had the chance for being a dad.

In seconds I started sobbing, my eyes hit the floor and my hands became shaky.

"I never thought about it...I am... I´m..." tears were running down my face.

His hands left mine, took hold of my shoulders and he looked at me more then confused.

"Ilka?"

I knew he had problems with crying women, Isabel told me that month ago, but I couldn´t stop it, I just had to cry, really really bad.

Softly he stroke my arms, trying to calm me, but I couldn´t stop crying.

"You will be the best Dad in the world and I...I wont no one else allow to say something else." I sobbed and laid my head against his chest.

He laid his arms around me, stroking my back and just hold me tight while I was sobbing into his chest.

It felt good to be so close to him, but it was more then hard to stop crying, even if I had no idea why I was crying.

"Is this one of those mood-swings I read about?" he asked softly.

I pushed him hard away, how dare he telling me I´m having a mood-swing?

Confused he looked at me while I glared at him in anger.

"Get ready, we leave in ten minutes." I growled at him and walked out of the room.

I really don´t wanted to talk to him right now or see him.

Mood-swings! Stuff like that happens when guys starts reading. Thinking they become damn shrinks.

Mumbling angry I walked up to our room, grabbed my handbag and put on my coat.

While I got into my coat I looked into the mirrow and saw my belly.

A smile crawled onto my face while I laid a hand on my _balloon_.

"You will have the weirdest family someone could wish for, little worm."

.

Whoa and I thought I couldn´t laugh harder then I had about those darn books.

But this was so much better!

Godric looked confused and I mean _really_ confused.

He was talking to the midwife, who held the class, and gave his best to remember all the stuff she was telling him.

It was brilliant, cause the moment she showed him the pelvic bone, the baby doll and the way how our little bundle of joy will come into this world, his world changed completely.

Could Vampires get sick? I have no idea, but the way he was looking at her, I really got afraid he might will vomit.

But to be honest, that women was a firecracker. She didn´t really cared that this is _his_ first kid and explained everything, and I mean _everything; _very visual and explicitly.

I was sitting in a cosy chair, hugging my belly and watched him. It was like watching a TV-Show about clueless persons that got pranked.

In the last two hours he made everything he was told to: Learning how to stroke my back during labor, helping me breathing. Also every possible position you can take for the delivery.

Without saying anything he done it, highly conentrated on what the midwife told him.

Did I ever thanked god for having him at my site?

While I was drinking the rest of my water, Godric came back to me with a plain face.

"Everything all right with you?"

"Birth seems to be a very painful act."

I laughed while I got out of the chair and grabbed my bag.

"It is. It´s a very damn painful thing and really messy. But don´t worry, it´s me who has to go thru it not you. I will just scream and yell at you, maybe breaking your fingers and cursing you for knocking me up."

And again, I forgot that he took stuff way to serious sometimes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I wont be sane at that moment." I took his hands in mine and smiled. "While I was in labor with Jules, I wanted to kill his father. I yelled at him, that he was the biggest asshole in this god damn world and I would rip out his heart if he ever come near me again."

His expression changed, oh boy, he really had no idea how women can be during labor.

"Godric, don´t worry. It _can_ happen. Maybe I wont say a word, who knows. Just let us get there and see what will happen, ok."

He nodded, still shoked that I might will scream at him in anger.

All those books and the stuff he heard tonight gave him a very wrong idea of this _wonderful moment of giving birth._

I kissed him softly on the lips, grinned and pulled him with me out of the room to get to our car.

"So, did you learned anything." I grinned and tried to get into the car.

"Well yes I did and I will do everything I was told to."

"That means I get my daily backrub?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You will my love." he smiled and started the car.

.

And he wasn´t joking.

Every day I got my backrub and he even put some lotion on my belly, cause I read this would prevent the stretch marks.

Also he loved to feel the little worm moving, which she always does when he touched me.

I was sitting in the livingroom, eating some bananas with chili sauce while Jules was playing Wii with Hugo and Isabel was sitting besides me, watching me with disgust.

"It´s been some time since I ate normal food but _that_ is just ... not normal."

With a big grin on my face I took another bite and smiled at her, humming while eating.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

I almost choked on Isabels question.

Godric and me talked about everything but never about the name of the little girl.

"No not really. There was other stuff in my mind than that."

"So you have no ideas?"

Isabel loved the idea of having a little baby in the house, so she looked a bit sad that I didn´t had a name yet.

"Emma."

Me and Isabel looked over to the entrance and saw Godric slowly entering the room.

"What?" I asked him, not really knowing what he wanted.

"The baby, her name will be Emma."

He walked over to us and sat down on the couch besides me with an expression that doesn´t allowed any protest.

"I like that name. Emma, sounds perfect" I smiled and kissed him.

"Thats a very beautiful name." Isabel nodded at the both of us, stood up and grabbed Jules, swinging him around. "Let´s go little man, I think I saw some Icecream in the kitchen."

Jules giggled and was happy to get some icecream at this time of the day.

I was glad that Isabel and Hugo took care of him, cause I was looking forward for my daily backrub.

Godric took my hand in his, stood up and helped me to get off of the couch.

"Why Emma?" I asked him while he lead me to our bedroom.

"Its a beautiful name."

_Short answer as usual, I´m really getting used to that now._ I smiled to myself, sat down on the bed and started to get rid of my shirt.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and folding my shirt, Godric sat down behind me and put some oil on my back.

Sine his skin was cold as ice, he used warm oil and tried to warm up his hands with warm water, which just helped for about four minutes.

But I didn´t care, I was glad he done that and it really helped me to relax.

I was still cooking for the wild bunch and done my best with the cleaning of the house, but it became harder everyday.

So I closed my eyes while Godric worked some magic with his hands on my sore muscles.

He knew exactly what to do and I felt something more then just relaxed.

The last time we had some _fun_ was month ago and him massaging my back was waking up my libido.

Slowly he moved his hands up my back, grabbing into my neck and massaging my it.

I leaned back at him, moaning about the shivers he sent thru my body.

Closing my eyes, I grabbed his hands and moved them around me, laying them on my bare breasts and sighed.

It was more then good to feel him touching me there again, but I was yearning for so much more.

But he grew stiff behind me, not moving at all.

"I don´t think this is a good idea my love." he stated, but I could hear how he tried to keep control.

I leaned my head back onto his chest, squeezing his hands so that he had to squeeze my breasts.

"What is not a good idea?" I hushed at him, hoping to change his mind.

"This." he sighed, pulled his hands back and sat down besides me.

Turning my head to face him, I regretted this decision by seeing his serious expression.

"Why?"

"I can´t." he laid one hand on the belly, softly stroking it, "The baby and.."

But I didn´t let him finish, instead I stared at him, pretty angry.

"Listen, I am so close to just chain you to the bed and rape you, so don´t tell me _it´s because of the baby_."

My voice was almost a growl and it made him stare at me slightly shocked.

"Ilka, I just can´t do that while you´re pregnant."

I almost felt like he hit me. My eyes filled with tears and I pulled the blanket up to my bear chest, covering it.

"Because I´m pregnant? Because I´ll give birth to your child? I know I´m looking like a barrel at the moment but you don´t have to point it out that way."

I sobbed and hugged the blanket.

"No, you´re still beautiful my love. It has nothing to do with..."

"Get OUT! I don´t want to see you right now." I cried and pushed him away.

He reached out for my arm, but hesitated and stood up, walking to the door to leave.

But before he walked out of the room, I looked up at him, tears still running down my face.

"I want some Icecream. Strawberry...with cream and popcorn, salty." I sobbed.

He nodded and left with a smile.

Did he had any idea what torture this was for me?

Did he just once thought about, that it was so damn hard to resist him?

I wiped away my tears and lay down on the bed, still hugging the blanket.

"When this is over, he will be the first Vampire that ever feels sore. I so gonna duct tape him to the bed and wont let him go for weeks."

Giggling about my own nasty fantasy, I pulled the blanket over my head and felt much better.

**.**

* * *

**Well that was all for today. I really hope you liked it. And yes, my dear friend was the mood-swing in person LOL. So let me know what you think about it and also, should the baby come during the day or the night? Should Godric be there or to late? Should Ilka die during delivery? ^_~ Let me know**.


	22. FUCK TIMING

**Thank you all so much for all those reviews *happy-dance* and for the alerts and favs. You guys are so amazing!**

**To let you know, since god don´t want me to have babies (damn you!) and I just watched one delivery, please don´t kill me for my poor knowledge (blame youtube! lol) **

**So it wasn´t that easy for me to write this chapter but I hope you all will still like it. **

.

**Also I like to dedicate this chapter to RedRaven and her little worm. I wish you the same weird and totally disgusting food combinations like all of my friends had **XD

**btw, do you have an account on here? let me know ok ^-^**

**Well then, have fun reading!**

* * *

.

_Oh lord, please don´t let me burst like the ballon that I am right now._

My daily pray and I really hoped that the old bugger would listen, cause I was rounder like any ballon I ever saw.

Even with Jules I wasn´t that voluminous and it scared me.

Did she ever wanted to get out of me or was she planing to stay in there till she was sixteen?

Sure I had still a week to go, but my belly was that huge that even Isabel started to make fun of me.

Mostly she did that when my freaky-pregnancy-eating-disorder hit me.

My desires where so strange, that I even grabbed a bottle of Tru Blood away from Godric and tried to make pudding out of it.

Sad part was, it really tasted good.

But everyone told me to stop eating that and it ended in a... well lets call it a _little_ disaster.

I started crying, Jules railed at Godric for making me cry, Godric yelled for Isabel to help him calm me, and I guess it was the first time I´ve been glamoured.

Cause I woke up in my bed with a huge bowl of vanilla pudding and chocolate covered chilis at my site.

All those damn hormones were killing me and I was more then surprised that Godric dealed with it better than me.

Mostly that one night when I sended him out for a Pizza. Actually it was five times cause he always got the wrong one.

The only good thing about those little dramas was that Stan left the Nest.

He was more then sick of my behavior and the way I talked to his Sheriff, that he just moved out.

.

After some grocery shopping with Jules and my new _bodyguard_ David, I started to make some dinner.

David had the order to keep an eye on me over the day, Godric was a bit too afraid that something might happen to me.

I loved how caring he was, but he treated me like a raw egg.

So I told David to play with Jules while I had some time for myself in the kitchen.

I really needed that, some alone time and preparing the dinner was relaxing me like a vacation, cause my back was killing me.

The whole day long I felt awfull, well more the last few days I felt awfull.

So I was more then happy to relax a bit, but the moment I wanted to cut the pineapples I felt a fluit running down my leg.

_OH COME ON! You must be shitting me._

Instantly my eyes got down and I saw a little puddle on the kitchen ground.

"Great just fucking great. Girl you´ve got the same bad timing like your Mom."

I breathed out and closed my eyes for a second to get thru my list.

_Get your stuff. Go to the Hospital and hope the little one will stay in there till tonight._

And there were still time to go till the sun settled down.

"Girl I just hope you have some time, cause we really need to wait for you Daddy."

I opened my eyes and smiled, finally I would see her.

Without thinking I grabbed a towel and cleaned the ground, I couldn´t just leave it there, it was to gross.

I threw the towel in the trash can, for the same reason; _gross_; and walked out of the kitchen.

There was still some time left before the whole thing would start, at least I hoped so, so I walked over to Godrics office and got in without knocking.

"Hello Ilka. What can I do for you?" Martin smiled at me while he closed his laptop.

"I just wanted to tell you that I´m going to the Hospital now, the girl can´t wait till tonight I guess. Could you tell Godric when he gets up?"

The shock on his face was priceless and I had to grin.

"You´re in labor?" he asked me with a shivering voice.

"Gonna get into it yes. I already cracked open." I laughed at him and pointed to the wet stain on my dress.

His face got plain white while he stood up and rushed over to me.

He started to gesture and wanted to say something, but his brain wasn´t working that fast.

"Martin, hush. I´ll be fine, just tell Godric."

"I will."

Giving him a thankfull smile, I turned around and walked out of the office.  
I really hoped he would make it in time.

I needed him there and he was so excited about the whole _giving birth thing_ that he would freak out if he doesn´t make it.

The moment I entered the living room I felt a light sting in my back and prayed to the lord that she would take her time.

"David, it´s about time."

Without looking at me, he continued playing Wii with Jules.

"Is dinner ready?"

Guys, just food on their minds.

"No but the baby is." I hissed while the sting in my back got harder.

Slowly he turned around and stared at me in shock.

Yepp that face was also priceless.

"You´re joking right?"

I shook my head and gave him a smile.

God I was so excited!

David lost the hold of the controler and stormed over to me, not really knowing what he could do now.

"Ok... well.. I´m gonna... or..."

"David, calm down. Get the car and I come outsite. No need to freak out ok. Jules sweetie, get your shoes we have to go."

While David rushed out, Jules didn´t really move.

"Why?" he asked while he was still looking at the TV.

"Cause your sister is coming."

"Can´t she come later?"

Typicall Jules, everything had to go at his pace.

"No she can´t. So please hurry."

He mumbled somthing but moved already.

While he turned off the TV and put on his shoes, I got the bag and walked out.

David was already there with the car, more jittery then I ever saw him.

"Stop being so scared, I´m going to press that watermellon out not you." I said while I put the bag in the back of the car and got in.

"I know but I´m ... well it´s so strange."

He really was a bit afraid of the situation, how sweet.

I wonder how Godric would have reacted now, well I would never find out, and this thought made me sad.

I would love to have him at my site now, letting him go thru this whole thing.

But this damn sun was still up and he was still passed out.

.

We arrived at the Hospital and David ran in to get a nurse or the military.

Cause the way he acted I believed he would also get them to take care of me.

Everything happend faster than I thought; I got in the wheelchair, filled out the papers and was now laying in a big bed conected to all those machines.

David and Jules where with me and the situation was more then weird.

Jules was complaining that he wanted to stay home playing more Wii and David was pacing around not knowing what to do.

At least it put a smile on my face while the pain waves got meaner.

"David, could you bring Jules out and ask a nurse to take care of him. I don´t want to him to see it."

He stopped his pacing and looked at me with a shocked face.

"Sure I can, but why can´t I keep an eye on him outsite?'"

"Because, I want you to stay here with me. I don´t know if Godric makes it in ..."

The next wave hit me and I clunched my teeth trying not to moan in pain.

"I don´t know if I can do that." he stuttered.

"You WILL DO IT!"

The pain grew more and I was really thinking of asking for some drugs.

I never liked the idea of being drugged during labor but damn I really forgot how painfull it was.

Digging my nails into the sheets I stared at David to make sure he got it.

He just nodded and got Jules out of the room.

I knew he was afraid but I couldn´t be alone in here.

How should I give birth while being alone with the doc, there was no way I would do that.

There was no clock in the room and the curtains where shut, so I had no idea what time it was and if Godric was on his way or not.

Would the doc allow him in here?

He was Vampire and the whole thing would be very bloody.

While I tried to remember this damn breathing exercises, the door got open and my doc came in.

"Hello Ilka. How you´re feeling?"

What a question, that guy had a humor that only he thought was funny.

"I was never better. How long do you think it will take?"

He walked over and examined me to give me my answer.

"Not that long, we should get ready. Anyone you want to have in here?"

"Yes, that scared-to-death-guy who´s possible pacing outsite of the room to find a way to not get back in here."

He laughed and walked back to the door.

"Oh that one, I will send him in and I´ll be back in some minutes."

Before I had a chance to say something more, he was out and the pain was back.

The time between the contractions where shorter now and I was praying to every god out there that Godric would make it.

Silently the door got open again and David peeked in with a pale face that made me laugh.

He really was afraid of the situation.

"Hey um do you need anything?" he mumbled not daring to enter completely.

"Yes, your ass at my site!"

He shrugged at the harsh way I answered him, but he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Another wave of pain rolled over me and I clutched my hands into the sheets, trying not scare David anymore.

But he was at my site in seconds, his hand on my head and tried to calm me.

Since the mean, very damn mean, pain rolled over me, everything went on pretty fast and without me noticing it.

The doctor prepared everything with the nurse and just seconds later I was laying there, and doing my best to listen to the doc´s orders.

David, that brave man, was holding my hand all the time, and I bet he was praying that this would be over soon.

A pray that I shared with him.

"Where is he!" I yelled between the pain.

David stroked my hair, hoping to support me, what didn´t really worked.

"He´ll be here as soon as he can."

"NOT...SOON...ENOUGH!" I screamed at him, while grabbing his shirt during the contraction.

God I will never ever have a baby again, this awful pain was killing me.

I had no idea what time it was or if the sun was down yet, but the moment the doc told me to push, the door flew open and Godric was besite me.

"What is going on here!"

The nurse yelled, while David stepped back and Godric took my hand, looking concerned at me.

"I´m sorry, the sun just settled and I.."

"NOT the time for apologies!" I clutched hard his hand and tried to breath out the contraction.

He started to stroke my hair, my cheek and looked helpless at the happening.

Surely he had no idea what he could do to help me.

The doc told me to push and I did, with a pretty loud scream that made Godric shrug.

"Do something against the pain." Godric growld at the doctor while I screamed again.

"Its to late for an PDA. She will..."

"NO do something!" Godric growled again, showing the doctor his fangs.

Wouldn´t I be in so much pain, I sure would love to see him protect me like that, but right now, I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me.

"Stop FUCKING around and let the man do his god damn job!"

I yelled at him and screamed again shortly after it.

"Good Ilka, the head is out, you do a good job."

Godric looked at the doc but didn´t dare to look down.

I breathed out again, still holding his shirt and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Okay Ilka, one more and you´re done."

The doc smiled at but I could see that he was a bit concerned about the Vampire at my site.

I nodded, clutched Godrics shirt harder and started to push.

I felt like I would burst and screamed in pain into Godrics chest while he hold me tight.

The nurse and the doc keept telling me to push, Godric just hold me and then I felt the relieve.

Godric gasped and looked at the doc and the moment I heard the scream, my body relaxed and I closed my eyes.

Finally, it was done.

The nurse done the usual rutine with the cleaning and the examination, while Godric was still standing besides me, his hand clunched into mine.

"So Ilka, here is your little girl." the nurse said with a smile and laid the small little thing in my arms.

I never saw something so beautiful.

Her dark eyes looked up to me while she started screaming again.

I looked up to Godric to find a man that was more than amazed by this sight.

"You want to hold her?"

He hesitated but the nurse helped him.

She picked her up and showed him how to hold her the right way before she laid the baby in his arms.

Carefully he rubbed her small cheek before he laid his fingertip into her tiny hand.

Instantly she grabbed it, closed her eyes and was silent.

He was so overwhelmed that he looked at me and then back at the little baby in his arms, not really knowing what he should do now.

Slowly he bowed his head and placed a soft kiss on her forhead, while a single drop of blood builded up in the corner of his eye.

I never saw him so happy like he was now and I, I was just tired.

.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I try to write the next chapter this week, so wish me and my muse luck. Let me know what you think about it and if you have any more wishes ^_^**


	23. VAMPIRES AND DIAPERS

**My dear perfect, loveable and amazing readers. I know you all would love to kill me, kick me, making me watch Godric die over and over again...and what else not... and yes I do deserve it. **

**I´m sorry for not being here for a year by now. But I had a lot to do and sadly the flow was gone. I don´t know why, but the feeling, that I had when I was writing this story, was just blown away. I do my best to end this Story in a way you all can accept it (at least I hope so). **

**Sadly I know that I must have lost a lot of my readers, but I do hope that you all are back to find out what will happen to Ilka, Godric, Jules and Emma.**

_(((I know that Eric had kids, well in the book he had, in the show that never was mentioned, or am I wrong? anyway, I liked the idea of an clueless eric and godric so deal with it ^^")))_

**But now, have fun reading.**

* * *

.

Godric stayed the whole night in the Hospital and couldn´t stop watching our little Emma. He was so obsessed with her that he refuses to leave until the sun would come up.

Well and I, I was just happy to finally sleep. Sure I wanted to spent some time with my new little family, but to be honest, I was just glad to be alone with a compfy bed.

This "magic moment of giving birth" got me down pretty good and I fell asleep very quick.

.

After I woke up, I found a note from Godric. He told me that he would pick me up tonight and that he loves me.

I`m just glad he doesn´t know how much I hated him yesterday, but since the torture of giving birth was over...well everything was just wonderful.

The nurse told me to stay in bed, cause my vital signs weren´t the best and I really had no problem with that.

So I snuggled back into the blanket and fell asleep again, happy to go home in the evening.

But what would happen when we were home?

All the Vampires who are coming each single night and those who are living there aren´t big fans of Babies.

How will they react? Will they find out that Godric is Emmas Father?

Those toughts were hunting me in my dreams and made me wake up sweaty.

"Love?"

Godrics voice made me sit up in a second and stare at him in shock.

"Don´t scare me, you really have a talent for that you know." I smirked at him while I pulled the blanket up to my chest again.

"I´m sorry that I scared you. I smell blood, is everything alright with you?"

With a pretty big blush I looked down on the blanket. That guy, he really has no idea about being pregnant or being a women who just had given birth.

So I sighed and smiled at him, hoping he wouldn´t sense that I was more than uncomfortable right now.

"Yes, I´m fine Godric. I will smell like this for the next weeks. So don´t worry."

I could never, and I mean NEVER, explain him what was going on with my body at this moment. So I gave him a smile and hoped he would never asked me again.

Godric stood up from his chair and walked over to me, with a small grin he kissed my forehead and took my hand in his.

"Jules is here, he´s taking a first look at his sister with Isabel."

A huge smile crawled onto my face. The way he said "his sister" was making me so unbelievable happy.

"Will you get Emma while I get dressed? I can´t wait to finally go home."

With a nod and another kiss he walked out of the room. He was happy, more happy than me.

I was thinking about him all the time, about his reaction when he first laid eyes on our little girl or how angry and scared he was while I was in labor.

Slowly I got out of the bed, grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

My back was one big pain which made the whole getting dressed process a bit complicated.

Don´t be such a sissy, you just gave birth so move it.

.

Ok I somehow knew that Godric would be an overprotective Dad, but having five Vampires to escort you from your room to the car, is a bit weird.

To be honest, I felt like a VIP first, but when Isabel hugged me, I felt like being in the Twilight Zone.

I knew that Vampires weren´t one of the hugging fraction, so it always cought me off guard when she did that.

But what really shocked me was when I finally got home and saw the nest, for the first time since I was here, completely empty.

No one, except Godric, Isabel and David where there.

The Bodyguards, who escorted me, had left right the moment when we reached the property, so it was just us.

Godric carried Emma in the house, even on the ride home he wasn´t even once handing her to me, he hold her so tight that I was really afraid he was planing on doing this until she will be twenty.

Well and Jules was confused that my huge belly was gone, so he had the theory that someone poked a needle in it.

But just the moment we all sad down in the living room, the real life just started.

Emma started crying so loud and in such a high pitched tone, that Isabel jumped back in alert and Godric shrugged and stared at the baby in shock.

I couldn´t hold back my laughter at the sight of two Vampires getting scared by a two day old baby.

"Why is she crying?" Godric asked me and looked confused at Emma as if he was trying to find the reason written on her body somewhere.

"She´s hungry, that´s all."

And with that he handed me Emma like he was holding a sack of potatoes that had gone bad.

"So feed her."

What an order, it made me laugh so hard that Emma even stopped crying for a second, but she just turned her volume up and cried again.

So I took her in my arms, turned myself away from everyone and started to feed her.

"Oh I can´t watch that!" David and Isabel moaned at the same time and both of them walked out of the room, taking Jules with them and leaving me alone with my Vampire and our daughter.

Godric was so interested in this whole feeding thing, that he watched me in pure silence.

And since this first evening, everything went totally crazy.

Two days after I returned from the Hospital, Tessa woke me up in the middle of the night by jumping in my bed and almost humping me in pure happiness.

Which meant only one thing, Mr Scary was here too and I sure don´t wanted to miss only one moment to see him, Jules and Emma together.

Even if he never admit it, I knew that he liked kids, or as he called them Tea cup humans.

And just the moment Tessa and me walked out of the bedroom, we heard the strangest conversation that would ever take place in this house.

Eric, Godric and Jules were in Emmas room and watching her while she was sleeping, and yes I prayed to god that they wont wake her.

"She´ll need all the protection we can give her." Godric stated with a strong voice and Eric just nodded in agreement.

"I take care of her, she´s my little sister, so I´m her big brother and will watch over her."

Both of the Vampires looked down at Jules who was stroking Emmas little hand to show them that he meant what he said.

"Actually I´m her oldest Brother, which means I have to take care of her and make sure no one will hurt her in any way."

Even Godric looked surprised by Erics statement and made us girls snicker.

Jules turned around and stared up to try to look Eric in the eyes.

"No you are NOT! I am her oldest brother, because she is my Mamas child and you are not."

And YES! Finally we, Tessa and me, became the witnesses of a true and honest, and not scary, grin from Eric.

He smiled down at my boy and ruffled his hair.

"No I´m not Ilkas child but I am Godrics child and that makes me the brother of this little human."

"Is he really being normal at the moment?" Tessa whispered into my ear cause she also couldn´t believe what was just happening.

"I guess he is, its kind of sweet but also scary."

But Jules didn´t let him go that easy.

"How can Godric be your father, that doesn´t make sense. You are sooooooo old and he´s not."

This time Godric couldn´t hide a grin and kneeled down infront of Jules.

"I created Eric, that means I made him a Vampire. So he is my child, but not like you being the child to your mother."

Still, Jules wasn´t done with that topic.

"That still doesn´t make him the big brother. He can be the uncle and not the big brother. That is my job!"

He pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Thats my boy, never giving up in what you believe in.

Tessa was grabbing my arm, hoping it would hold her back to burst out into laughter by the view of the two clueless Vampires and the stubborn child.

But before this conversation would end in a little drama, which would probably wake up Emma, I coughed lightly and smiled at them.

"Jules, you always wanted a big brother and Eric can be yours. You told me that you like his stories and that fact that he´s like knight."

I grinned at my son and gave Eric and Godric a wink.

"Ilka, shouldn´t you be sleeping?"

Godric sounded a bit worried and came over to me, showing Eric and Jules to leave the room too.

"Shouldn´t Jules be sleeping by now?" I answered with a grin and patted Jules on his head while he walked past me.

"I am on my way Mama." and with that he walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

We all walked down into the livingroom and sat down.

Tessa told me that she wanted to come here a week ago, but Eric had to much work to do and thought it would be enough to come here when the baby was born.

Yepp, that guy really cared for me.

We talked about the delivery, how Godric almost missed everything and well actually about everything that came into Tess and my mind.

Eric was quiet most of the time, except Godric was talking to him directly.

.

Six weeks. Six weeks of trying to get some sleep during the night and staying awake over the day.

I needed a vacation, a really really long vacation all by myself.

Tessa helped me as good as she could, but Eric also wanted some attention and so we both had our problems to find enough sleep.

So we both took care of Emma and Jules during the day, and while one of us was awake the other had time to sleep.

Godric was upset because Emma was sleeping most of the time and he hardly had the option to take care of her.

So he was sitting next to her bed and watched her for one hour each night and freaked out when she only made a sound.

He was so worried something could happen to her, that I really thought he should start a therapy or should stop reading those books.

And this night, it was the same, I walked up to our room after sunset and he was already sitting next to her, softly stroking her hand.

I sat down on the bed and gave him a warm smile.

"She´s so fragile that I´m afraid I could break her by only touching her." he didn´t even looked up at me while he said it.

I kept on smiling at him, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

If he really thought he could keep me living like nun for the next weeks, then he sure bet on the wrong horse.

Jules got his attention from Eric and Tessa, Isabel was doing Godric's work and I was planing on getting some sugar.

I turned on the hot water of the shower and got rid of my clothes in seconds.

"Godric? Could you come for a second please?"

He was in the room, faster then I thought he would, but his expression was exactly the one I was expecting.

His eyes roamed over my body and his fangs popped out the moment he looked me in the eyes again.

A soft growl slipped his lips, which were curling up into a grin.

Without saying another word, I walked into the shower and closed my eyes for a second as the hot water hit my skin.

Godric was with me just seconds later, damn vampspeed.

He stood close before me, not daring to yet touch my body and I knew he was holding back, afraid to hurt me somehow.

I laid my hands on his cheeks, cupping his face and kissed him softly.

That was enough for him, with one fast move, he pressed me against the cold wall of the shower, kissed me with full force and grabbed my hips with a tight grib.

The soft kiss turned into an intensive passionated kiss while he carefully pushed me up the wall so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

Godric didn´t wasted much time so he pushed hisself close to me and entered me in such a quick move, that I moaned out in surprise.

For month I was yearning about this and my heart, as well as my libido, was pounding so hard that I thought I would burst.

I moved my hip against his but couldn´t hold up his pace. It seems that Godric was missing this as hard as I did, so he started pounding into me in such a fast way,

that I knew it wouldn´t take long for me.

He growled deeply into my ear and I knew he done his best to not bite me.

With my nails digged into his back and my head against the wall with closed eyes, I couldn´t barely do anything expect letting him do what he wanted.

My moans grew louder and I truly didn´t cared if anyone could hear us or not.

The instincts took over Godric and he growled deep and long before he slammed his lips onto mine while his movements grew faster and harder.

I cried out in pleasure as the orgasm hit me.

He didn´t stopped and went on pounding hard into me which only made me see stars and let me cross that bridge over and over again.

.

And the night went on like this.

After we were done in the shower, we told Tessa to take care of Emma and hopped into the bed.

We finally stopped after the sun was out for two hours and he coudn´t hold back the slumber any longer.

I knew I wouldn´t be able to walk the next day, but this was oh so worth it.

So I slept the whole day and just woke up in an empty bed.

The clock showed me that sunset was already behind us, which means that Godric was already awake.

_He could at least wake me up._

I crawled out of bed in hope a hot shower would help my sore body to function for night.

Sadly that didn´t really worked out.

So I dragged myself out of the bedroom, after I got dressed, and wanted to go downstairs, as I heard, again, a very weird conversation.

"What is that smell?" Godric asked in such a disgusted tone, that I sneaked a bit closer to the room.

"Its disgusting. Did something died?"

Erics tone was pretty much the same as Godrics.

I had an idea about what they were might talking, so I walked to the doorframe of the room and watched the scene.

Godric was standing next to Emma´s bed and bowed his head closer to her.

It took only one second until he pulled back and shook his head.

"That´s HER!"

Both of them looked so disgusted and clueless about what should happened next, that I couldn´t stop a laughter.

Their heads turned into my direction and even Erics evil gaze didn´t stop me from laughing.

"Just...ignore me. Go on you two." I grinned while I leaned against the doorframe.

Godric picked Emma up and made a face that was just hilarious.

"And what do I do now?" with a puzzled face he looked at me and Eric.

"Change the diapers."

Boy that guy could be really clueless, but at least he knew where to put her down and how to undress her.

But what happened next, was something I surely would never forget.

He needed five minutes to find the stripes on the diaper and the second he pulled it open, he took a step back.

"How can a small thing like her produce so much..."

"Its a Baby master." Eric interrupted him and leaned against a wall close to me.

I saw that he also had a grin on his lips and I remembered my idea of him being a father while he was human.

Godric, in the meantime, was utterly confused and helpless.

He managed to clean her without making her cry, but when he tried to put on the new diaper, he lost it completely.

After an awfull lot of time, he just put the stripes on the diaper and tried to put it onto her like a trousers.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" I couldn´t watch this any longer.

"I don´t know what I´m doing."

I shighed and walked over to him.

"Godric it´s not rocket sience. Just put on the diaper."

He looked so helpless that I pushed him aside and done it on my own.

"Watch and learn, one day you have to do that on your own." I grinned while I dressed Emma and lifted her up into my arms.

"How did you learn all of this?"

I shrugged at his question, not really knowing how to answer this.

"I don´t know, guess its a women thing. Here." I handed him Emma and walked towards the door.

"She propably needs to feed soon, so you learn how to do that and I take care of Jules." I looked up to Eric before I left the room. "and you Mister, can help him."

With a grin I walked out and hoped Emma would survive this night.

.

* * *

*hides under the bed* aaaaaaand? please don´t kill me even if I deserve it. The next Chapter will be the last one, I´m sorry for all those who wanting more, but I didn´t planed from the beginning on to make this one to a big Story. I do hope you all will join me on the last chapter. I love you all ^-^ **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW** ok ^-^


	24. AND ALL ENDED WELL

_Wow, so.. *sniffs* this is the last Chapter of this Story. To be honest, it wasn´t easy to write. Mostly because my laptop died over christmas so I couldn´t write anything at all and because I don´t want to upset anyone of you. **YOU ALL** gave me soooo many ideas for this Story. Even the name for the Child. I met so many amazing people so I am more than thankfull for all of you reading this story and writing me so many sweet words. _

_I must say a **BIG thank you** to Tess. Because our crazy minds worked up a lot of stuff for this story here and I love her for that. _

_And another **BIG Thank you** to Niknakz93. She was my beta for this Chapter and a big help. _

_I really do hope you all like what I did here. Because this is how I wanted it all to end._

So for a last time I will say :

**Well then, have fun reading!**

* * *

.

_15 years later_

* * *

_.  
_

"DAAAAAAAAAD!"

Emma stormed down the stairs and looked more than unhappy at Godric, who was sitting on the couch and talking to Isabel.

"Please don´t scream child, I hear you very well."

That pretty much pushed her over the edge.

She was a very feisty teenager, but knew how to control herself. But sometimes, those Hormones just broke loose in her.

"DAD! I don´t care if you have a superhuman hearing just... STOP SEDUCING MY FRIENDS!"

Now that got all of our attention. I knew what she was talking about, but I bet all my money that the rest of the Vampires in the room had no idea.

Emma was standing in front of Godric, her hands on her hips and an expression on her face that she perfectly copied from Eric.

She was only 15years old, but with one glare of her eye, she could scare away a Tiger.

Godric stayed calm and looked up at her.

"Explain yourself."

Emma´s face went thru three different kinds of expressions before she was able to answer him without freaking out even more.

"Bree." she pressed thru her gritted teeth. "Bree was here last night to pick up our Science project and you talked to her."

I tried really hard not to chuckle and leaned back on the couch, the book, that I was reading, right in front of my face to hide myself.

Godric thought about her words, but as usually, not getting what she was talking about.

"Yes I did. I wasn´t aware that I was forbidden to talk to your human friends."

Oh those teasing words made her go red in so many ways that I was afraid her head would explode this very second.

"Dad, you know that you´re the same age as my friends. And as I could find out today, AGAIN, is that all of my female friends are falling for you like the leaves in autumn."

The two Vampires, that were sitting infront of her, finally understood what she was talking about. And I swear, you could hear the pennies dropping.

This happened so many times before, that I had long since stopped counting.

Everytime some of Emmas or Jules girl friends showed up here, they went crazy about Godric.

He was still looking young and that wouldn´t change, but exactly this was the problem. His charming smile and the calm way of talking to all the Humans that showed up in our home, made them go completely Bananas about him.

And I understood it oh so well. Those little things, were the reason why I fell in love with him. So I couldn´t be mad at those girls.

Godric looked up and right into her eyes.

"Those things are beyond my power."

_Not a smart move sweetheart._ I thought and looked at them both. Which was a big mistake of mine.

Emmas gaze hit me and she gave me that one expression that made me go weak everytime.

"Muuuuuum? Help me here please. I´m your only daughter, support me here!"

I sighed and stood up.

"Sweety, you know that Humans aren´t able to control their feelings as good as we can. Don´t blame your father for this. You can´t make him hide in his own home everytime you bring friends."

With a warm smile I laid my hand on her shoulder. Trying to calm her a bit.

"Now; why don´t you go outside. Eric is waiting for you and I will talk to your Dad. Ok?"

A grunting sound was all she gave me as an answer, before she turned around and stomped out of the livingroom and out in the garden for her daily training.

All of us could hear her mumbling about _my friends are sick_ and _Mum should lock Dad away on my next birthday party._

With a smile I turned to Godric and shook my head, letting him know that he should forget about this conversation.

"Ilka, would you please explain me what I did wrong now again?"

"Nothing. You are a perfect Father to her and you did nothing wrong. She is just a Teenager. They are that way. I warned you about it, remember?"

I could see how he thought about it and really remembered that conversation, which was over ten years ago.

"Yes, you did. I will talk to Emma when I am done here." he nodded and leaned back on the couch next to Isabel who was more than amused about this little outburst.

She loved Emma like her own child and found it more than entertaining to watch a 15year old human yelling at her Sheriff.

"Well, you shouldn´t. Just forget about it. When you bring it up again after her training, she will be only mad again at you."

He nodded and returned his gaze to Isabel, who lost her grin in a second and got back to her usual self.

I took my book and left the room, planning on reading it in the bedroom, where I had silence and no yelling Vampires, Vikings and Teenagers near me.

Erics training with his little Sister was something very special.

He made sure that he found enough time each month, to visit us for some nights, only to train her.

Godric insisted to train Emma since she could walk. He wanted to make sure that she would be safe, even when she was alone out there.

So he and Eric took care of her; teaching her the ways of selfdefence and, only if its needed, to kill.

Our little girl was such a quick learner; what came from her blood; her origin.

As I entered the Bedroom and took a look out of the window I saw my little girl standing infront of that scary blond Vampire. Sure we were kind of a Family now, but he still creeped me out for good.

But even when he was still scary, I got used to him and had the pleasure to also see his good sides. And I had a lot of time to find out who he truly is.

_.  
_

_Time does go by faster when you´re a Vampire._

The last past years went by so fast.

Jules was already 21 and was a student at the Law School of the University of Austin. He was planning to work for the AVL once he was done and Godric promised him, to

give him the right contacts to make his dream come true.

I always thought, it would be difficult for my two kids in the world out there. To grow up in a house full of Vampires could ruin your reputation badly, but both of them dealed perfectly with it.

My little Emma was 15 years old and would turn 16 in some month. Godric was such an overprotective Father, that he made sure she was homeschooled. But when she turned 12

she was begging us to send her to a normal High School.

It was not easy to find a School that wasn´t affected by the FOTS or any other Anti-Vampire organization, but we found a private School that she liked.

To be honest, it is weird to know that your underage child, walks around during the day, doing almost everything she wants without a Father or a Mother watching her, or waiting for her at home with the dinner ready on the table and an open ear for her daily school story.

I only got that after sunset. She had her dinner and I had my Blood, listening to everything she did over the day and how annoying her "Babysitter" was.

Emma never liked the fact that someone was keeping an eye on her, but we wanted to make sure she was safe, even when we couldn´t be around.

Sometimes I wonder if it was a wrong decision to become a Vampire. To be Godrics Child and Lover.

But when I wake up at night, seeing him next to me, already waiting for me to open my eyes and spend another night with him, I know my decision was right.

Of course I could have waited until Emma was old enough, but when I had to spend eternity; than please in a young and good looking Body and not as an old women.

Tessa always told me I shouldn´t think of myself as selfish for this, and that it was the best I could have done.

But knowing I might outlive my own Children, breaks my heart everytime this idea crosses my mind.

"Eric! God damn it! Stop giving my your Viking speech and move it. I don´t want to miss my Show because of your lazy ass!"

Emmas yelling got me out of my thoughts.

She was standing infront of Eric, her hands clenched into fists and an annoyed expression on her face.

I was thankful for Erics kindness towards my daugher and his so called little sister.

Since she was able to walk, she followed him everywhere, holding onto his hand or his jeans to steady herself.

It even made Jules and Godric jealous sometimes. But Jules understood that she loved him to death but that she had a different bond to Eric.

Godric didn´t understood it all. He blamed himself for leaving me during the time of pregnancy and thought that it was that reason why she followed Eric like a little puppie everywhere.

To be honest, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. The big bad Vampire Eric and his little drooling sidekick Emma. I had more pictures of this than from anything else and of course Eric didn´t liked it.

But I knew, thanks to Pam, that he had one of those pictures at home, at least one little light in the dark of our weird relationship.

Eric loved her, and I can´t mention this often enough. I was afraid he would ignore her or not accept her. But the first time Emma said his name, he cared for her.

He even started to call her Snow White for her black hair and her pale skin. Much to Emmas displease the name stayed, and a lot of the Vampires in the Nest started to call her that.

But as older she got, the more louder she got. She started to bite back, trying as much to get rid of that name but without success.

She always knew how to defend herself, stand up for herself and mostly standing her ground against everyone... well almost everyone.

The only person who managed to drive her crazy but also made her stay in the torture, she was put it in, was Pam.

Emma was, and will always be, her favorite Doll.

Everytime she came around, she started to dress her up like a Barbie.

It was always funny to enter the room when Pam worked her "magic" on my daughter and finding her dressed up in a colorful dress with High Heels.

Mostly it was a short and skinny dress, way too revealing for such a young girl.

Last night it was the same. I entered the room only to find my daughter wearing a Pink dress and boots that screamed for a broken ankle.

Emma stood infront of the mirror, looking annoyed at the dress, really hard trying to find only one good word to say about it.

"How am I suppose to kick someones ass in those Shoes? Mum help me, she´s doing it again!"

"Doing what?" I knew what she meant, but sometimes the little mean Ilka in me broke through I just had to tease her.

"Making me wear pink!" Emma growled at me and made me chuckle.

So I turned to Pam and smiled "Please, could you stop dressing her in pink, she´s no Barbie Doll."

Pam sighed and looked thru all the bags she dragged into our home.

"I have another dress, but I don´t think Godric would approve on that one"

That got to her. Everything that could piss off her Dad was worth to look into.

"OK show me" was Emmas only answer.

It didn´t took long and Emma was wearing a short black leather dress, which was way to skinny and short.

While I was just shaking my head, the show got more interesting as Godric and Eric walked in.

"Absolutely not." was all my Vampire said.

"I like it, but not on on you Snow white. You´re the hunter, not the prey."

Bless Eric, because those words started a discussion that I refused to join.

I knew Emma wouldn´t wear such a dress, but Godric didn´t.

So I just sat there, watching the little show and hoped to all the gods up there that they would´t drag me into that debate.

I loved those moment. Them fighting over something like this showed me that we were a normal family from time to time and not the Vampire Nest of the Dallas Sheriff with an Ex-Hunter and a halfbreed.

It was never easy for me and Emma when Godric wasn´t around. A lot of the Local Vampires, or those who were just passing through, treated us with disrespect.

Of course I understood them more than well, but to be a newborn Vampire with a human Baby and being alone with those of my kind was scary from time to time in the beginning.

.

Sleeping during the day was something I really had to get used to. But to wake up at night, while your daughter was already waiting for you or, when she was younger, already crawled into the bed and poked you awake, was always the best part.

Sometimes she still did that. She laid down next to me and Godric and waited for us to rise.

But mostly those days, she was standing infront of the bed, her hands on her hips and staring down at her Father. Trying to wake him up with her glare.

I really wonder if this glare was waking him up, because both of them always woke me up with their heated conversations.

Those conversations were mostly about guys. She was in this age where she wanted to Date, to have boyfriends and just be a normal teenager.

Godric, much to Emmas displease, didn´t like that at all.

For him, she was still a little Girl and far away from being able to Date. A behavior neither me nor Isabel could understand.

Godric was almost the same age like Emma, and from all his stories, I knew he did way more during that age than she did.

But again, he was now a father in this time. So he was more than overprotective about his little girl.

And this night, it was the same again.

"Why did Steve call me to tell me that he wont see me again?" she said with a strong but still hurt tone.

"He wasn´t good enough."

Slowly I sat up and looked at Emma. She was hurt. Hurt about being rejected once again and knowing why.

"He was WHAT? STOP checking the backgrounds of the guys I want to date, you ruin my life, Dad!"

"I protect your life." Godric answered in a calm tone. Hoping she would understand him for once.

"NO you ruining it! I want a normal life and that includes dates. You can´t watch me forever."

Yes she was hurt, badly hurt. And I was the one, who had to fix this again.

"I can, and I will. I am your father, Emma. This is what I always will do."

"Steve is a great guy and now I lost him! That is so not fair of you."

Godric was still watching his daughter, not showing any emotion at all about this conversation.

But I knew, his brain was working fast. He loved her so much, that he sometimes overdid his father job.

"That male had sexual intentions with you." he pointed out.

"Great, so I will be stuck on the first base till I´m 30.!" and with that said, she turned around and left mumbling and stomping the room.

Godric watched her leaving our bedroom and sighed when she slammed the door shut.

"Tell me Ilka, will it always be like this?"

With a smile I moved over to him and kissed his head.

"Until she is 40. yes. She is your daughter, she will always love you but you should cut her some slack. She is a great child. She is never in trouble, has loyal friends and a good hand with her choice of males. Be more relaxed about that topic. Mostly during this time now."

I knew he didn´t liked what I said. But he also knew I was right.

"She is using such hatefull words towards me. Just me, never torwards you or Eric. Why is that?" he asked me a tone I hardly heard from him. He really sounded concerned.

"Godric, she is a Teenager. And you are an overprotective Dad. It will change, trust me."

He nodded and kissed me. I knew this was bugging him badly, but there was nothing I could do instead of always telling him the same.

"Go to her." I said with a smile because I knew he needed to get this out of the world.

And thats what he did, he left the bed and walked into her room. He would always do this. Be there for her, even when she was angry with him.

After every thunderstorm between those two, he was there. Holding her in his arms and not saying word. That was their way of clearing everything.

No matter how angry they were or upset, they always would end up in a hug.

Emma would always be very special to him. Sometimes I think she means much more to him than I do. But I am fine with that.

I love my family, even when we´re not a normal family as others are.

We would never celebrate Christmas in a way like human families would. We would never be able to spend a Sunday afternoon in a park together or have a vacation in Hawaii or any other sunny place.

But we would always be together, knowing that there would nothing be able to break this bond we all shared.

Who knew it all would end like this. From a dismissal notice, over an newspaper ad to a life as a Vampire... as the Child of the one you love and the mother of two, truly and utterly amazing Children.

I could never be more thankful.

.

* * *

**I thank you all for reading this story and.. creating it with me. It was an honor to have you as my reader ^_^**

**A Beta is currently working on my Erik/OC Story. It is also about the Hunter-Family that I mentioned in this Story and YES Godric will have a little part in it as well. Again, I thank you all for reading and I hope I see some of you again on my upcoming Story called "Closer to the Edge"**

**Love and cookies to all of you. **

**Tsumi**

**x  
**


End file.
